Uzumakis y Uchihas
by Aly Zama
Summary: Sasuke trata de matar a Naruto tras enterarse de una noticia "fatal" para él, en la cual los protagonistas de dicho asunto son los primogénitos de ambos. ¿Podrá Naruto detener a Sasuke de cometer una tontería? ¿Qué es ese "problema" que tiene tan mal a Sasuke? Pero sobre todo ¿Sera capaz Sasuke de dejar sus celos de padre aun lado, antes de perder el amor de su hija? Pasen y lean
1. Sasuke vs Naruto

¡Lo sé!

Debería de estar escribiendo "Desastre temporal" ´pero la idea de este fic me está matando.

Sin más que decir pasen y lean:

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 01.- SASUKE VS NARUTO**

-¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-

-RASENGAN!-

-¡CHIDORI!-

Las dos grandes esferas de energía se estrellaron entre sí causando un gran agujero en el suelo, era clara la intensión por parte de los dos el sobreponerse sobre el otro.

-NARUTO APARTATE DE MI CAMINO O TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO-

-TEME, PRIMERO MUERTO QUE DEJARTE PASAR-

Sasuke se trono los nudillos con furia, cerro lentamente los ojos y tras dos segundos los abrió dejando ver el mangekyu sharingan eterno.

-LO DIGO ENSERIO NARUTO APARTATE, AUNQUE SEAS MI MEJOR AMIGO NO DUDARE EN MATARTE -

-NI LOCO TE DEJARE PASAR-

La cara de Sasuke se torno más furica de lo que ya estaba.

-APARTATE NARUTO, ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE-

Ente la negativa del rubio, el pelinegro desenfundo su espada y la impregno de su chidori.

-BASTA SASUKE, VAS A COMETER UNA ESTUPIDEZ-

\- ESTUPIDEZ ES LA QUE HIZO "ÉL", NARUTO DEJAME PASAR-

-NO-

-TU LO PEDISTE-

Sin más advertencias el pelinegro se abalanzó con su espada contra su amigo, Naruto evadió el primer golpe con un poco de trabajo, el aura asesina en Sasuke era tan grande que Naruto se sintió un poco intimidado.

-Rasenshuriken-

-Shinra Tensei-

Naruto salió despedido hacia atrás producto de la poderosa onda expansiva.

-Teme detente de una maldita vez-

-Naruto prepárate para tu final- De forma rápida volvió a impregnar su katana con su chidori.

-Teme no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas-

Sasuke ignoro la petición de su amigo y con una estocada furiosa lanzo su ataque contra Naruto.

-¡SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escucho el grito de Sakura al golpear a los dos shinobis mandándolos a volar a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?-

-SAKURA-CHAN DETEN AL TEME-

La pelirrosa lanzo su peor mirada demoniaca a su marido, tal fue su furia impresa en ella que un poderoso escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo el Uchiha.

-SASUKE-KUN ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS?-

-Sakura este no es tu problema-

-¿NO ES MI PROBLEMA? ¿PIENSAS MATAR A NARUTO SOLO PARA TORURAR A MUERTE A BORUTO Y DESPUES DARLE LA PEOR DE LAS MUERTES?-

-Si… eso hare- Contesto con un leve temblor en su voz, por qué aunque no lo crean, después de tener muchos años de casados, Sasuke había aprendido a no hacer enojar a Sakura, la matriarca del Clan Uchiha podría ser el mismo demonio encarnado cuando estaba furiosa.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Uchiha-san! ¿Qué … por que están tan golpeados?-

-Ahh ¡Hinata! Sasuke queria ir por tu hijo y torturarlo hasta matarlo, pero tu marido se interpuso y quedo así-

-U… ¡Uchiha-san! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mi hijo!-

-Ts… Tengo el deber de hacerlo… no tolerare lo que le hizo…-

-SASUKE UCHIHA DEJA DE SER TAN INFANTIL-

-¿Infantil? ¿QUIÉN ES INFANTIL SAKURA? ESE MOCOSO PAGARA POR LO QUE HIZO-

-Esos dos ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones, así que déjate de tonterías y regresemos a casa-

-NO, HARE QUE ESE MINI DOBE PAGUE-

-¡Sasuke! Si no haces lo que te digo dormirás por el resto de tu vida, si es que sobrevives, en el sofá de la casa-

-Sakura a mi no me amenazases-

-¡PAPÁ! ¡TIO NARUTO! ¿PAREN DE UNA VEZ?- Pregunto una Sarada de aproximadamente unos veinte años (o más) su cabello ahora era largo hasta la cintura y su cuerpo estaba por demás desarrollado, tenía las suficientes curvas como para que los hombres babearan por ella y lo que la hacía más atractivita eran esos ojos color negro profundo y brillante que eran adornados por unos lentes de pasta color rojo sangre.

-SARADA REGRESA A LA CASA-

La menor Uchiha miro a su padre y como digna hija suya, su rostro lleno de enojo e ira eran idénticos al de él.

-Papá ya no soy una niña, no me debes de dar órdenes-

El Uchiha sintió que su cuerpo era atravesado por una gran estaca, tenía mucho tiempo que su querida hija lo trataba de esa forma.

-Sarada, haz lo que te digo-

-No papá, es suficiente de tus celos enfermizos de padre-

-Pero Sarada yo…-

-Papá… si sigues así jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra-

Una segunda estaca sintió clavarse en él, en ese momento sintió su corazón hacerse un millón de pedazos, su querida hija, su princesa, lo estaba tratando así y todo por culpa del "mino dobe".

-Vámonos mamá, Tía Hinata, dejemos que papá y el tío Naruto se hagan pedazos ellos mismos-

La Hyuga miro a su esposo y negó con la cabeza, la pelea estaba finalizada, Sasuke estaba en shock y era imposible que si quiera intentara volver a pelear.

…..

-Sasuke deberías de dejar de beber-

-¡Cállate Kakashi! Déjame sufrir en paz-

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¡Teme eres un llorón!-

-¡Cállate Dobe! O esta vez si te mato-

-Ya son adultos, pero aun así parecen un par de mocosos, nunca maduraran- Se lamento Kakashi sl ver a sus dos alumnos.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Es tu culpa por no haber educado bien a tu hijo!-

-¿Mi hijo? ¡Con mi hijo no te metas! Fue algo entre los dos, además, ya están grandes-

-Me importa una maldita mierda ¡Sarada es mi hija, no debí de dejar que ningún idiota como tu hijo se acercara a ella-

-¡Oi Teme! Sarada ya es toda una mujer, y una muy bella-

En la cabeza del Uchiha retumbaban una y otra vez dos palabras: "Bella" y "mujer".

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- Ordeno con odio en su voz.

-Demonios Sasuke ya deja tus malditos celos de padre, ni yo celo tanto a mi Hima-chan-

-¡Ella todavía es una niña!-

-Debes de dejar ir a Sarada o te ganaras su odio-

-¡NO!-

-¿Y cómo es que planeas que u clan se restaure?-

Golpe bajo para el Uchiha, era algo demasiado obvio, su hija debía de casarse y tener hijos (algún día) para que su clan tuviera más miembros.

-Mi Sarada- Empezó a gimotear.

-Oh puedes tener más hijos con Sakura- Sugirió Kakashi.

-Nos vemos luego- Dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Sakura-chan está de guardia en el hospital- Le dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su voz.

-¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO ESTA EN MI CONTRA?-

-Por qué eres un idiota- Contestaron Kakashi y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto discuten?- Pregunto Iruka al sentarse a lado de Kakashi.

-¡Iruka-sensei! Tenía mucho que no lo veía-

-Sí, acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones, pero díganme de que tanto hablan-

-Bueno todo pasó a mediodía-

**Flashback:**

-Ne Teme ¿Me acompañaras a Suna?-

-Por enésima vez: si iré contigo, necesito ir a ver a Kankuro-

-Vamos no te enojes, solo quería rectificarlo-

-Eres tan molesto-

Ambos amigos caminaban por las calles del distrito Uchiha, rumbo al almacén del clan donde Shikamaru revisaba unos pergaminos sobre unos jutsus de fuego.

-Hey Naruto, ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Shh-

Sasuke camino hasta la puerta de la casa que tenían a su izquierda y sin hacer ruido se recargo en ella, cuando supo que era seguro le hizo una señal a Naruto para que se acercara.

-Nee Sarada… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-

-Hmp-

-Sarada, sabes que odio cuando me contestas con monosílabos-

-Hmp-

-Eres desesperante-

-Idiota, no quiero decírselo a papá, armaría un escándalo-

-Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, tú mamás y la mía… estoy seguro que ya lo saben, y Hima-chan no podrá ocultar el secreto por mucho tiempo-

-Hmp-

-¡Sarada! Yo quiero ser serio con esto-

-¿Y piensas que yo no?-

-Pues no lo demuestras-

-Hmp-

-Tu padre…. El Tío Sasuke se enojara mucho si se llega a enterar por bica de otros-

-Papá se pondrá como loco-

-La mayoría de los padres son así-

-Pero papá es peor-

-¿Crees que lo tome tan mal?-

-Sí, soy su única hija, hemos estado saliendo por caso cinco años Boruto, a escondidas-

-Es porque tú lo quisiste así-

La pelinegra giro su cara a la derecha tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Estoy harto de estar escondiendo lo nuestro-

-Hmp… papá intentara matarte-

-Lo sé… y más si se entera que ya no eres virgen-

-¡Eres un idiota! Papá te va a-

-YO TE MATO MALDITO MOCOSO-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¡TIO SASUKE!-

-¡CORRE BORUTO!

**Fin del flashback.**

-Así que Sasuke trato de matar a Boruto, yo trate de detenerlo y cuando llegamos a los campos de entrenamiento peleamos, pero al final llego Sakura-chan y lo amenazo que si no se calmaba dormiría por el resto de su vida en el sofá y Sarada le dijo que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra-

Iruka hizo un facepalm al escuchar el relato de Naruto.

-Ah, su visión de padres no los dejo darse cuenta lo que pasaba alrededor de sus hijos, yo ya sabía que ellos estaban saliendo-

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUPE NO NOS DIJISTE?- Le reclamaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Eran demasiado obvios- Contesto Kakashi.

-¿TU TAMBIEN?-

-Pues si-

-¿Qué éramos los únicos que no lo sabían?-

-Si- Respondió Ayame mientras les serbia más sake.

-Naruto, Sasuke, vengan conmigo- Ordeno Sakura con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Naruto ante la insistencia.

-Qué vengan conmigo o los llevare a la fuerza-

El par de amigos suspiraron y siguieron a la pelirrosa.

-Nos vemos luego Iruka-sensei, Kakahi-sensei- Se despidió Naruto sintiendo que se avecinaba otra tormenta.

…

-¿Por qué está este mocoso en mi casa?-

-Guarda silencio Sasuke-kun y pon atención-

Las dos familias, los Uzumaki y los Uchiha estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de estos últimos, el ambiente que se respiraba era sumamente tenso, tanto que se difícilmente se podía respirar.

-Tío… Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, papá, mamá vengo ante ustedes para darle a conocer que Sarada y yo hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- El grito de felicidad de Sakura y Hinata no se hizo esperar, ambas mujeres juntaron sus manos mientras lloraban conmovidas.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- Grito Naruto con regocijo.

-Mocoso ¡Ahora si te mato!-

Y así por segunda vez en el día Naruto tuvo que detener a Sasuke de matar a su hijo.

…

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Demasiado "fumado" lo se.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias :3


	2. Amor

**¡De regreso!**

**Iseki Higuatari: **jajajaja traume a Sasuke, pero eso le pasa por sobreprotector xD.

**Daurina-Mikko: **Tenía en mente este fic desde ahce semanas, pero apenas me dio por hacerlo, espero que te guste este capítulo :3

**Mila: **xD Perdon por la espera de "Desastre temporal" pero casi no tengo tiempo u-u

**Guest 1: **Me volvi fan del BoltxSara cuando vi varios fanarts de esta pareja.

**Akai Karura: **Pues sí, tuve que ponerlo de adultos para que la historia funcionara.

**Adriss:** Aquí la continuación.

**Guest 2:** Creo que sera peor que Vegeta xD

**Karito: **Pobre Bolt, se viene lo peor xD

**Nh ur-chan: **Gracias por tus ánimos, en serio que me encantan esos reviews que me motivan a escribir más, saludos.

**Gracias a: EvangelineRouse, Kawaiisoul, Rye no Hebi y a Willy008, por seguir el fic. A Akai kurura, frexua y a katharyass por ponerlo como favorito. :3**

**Capitulo 02.- AMOR**

**Horas antes:**

-Sarada, Boruto, así que Sasuke ya lo sabe- Dijo con pesar Sakura.

-Mamá, tía Hinata… ustedes…-

-Desde hace muchos meses- Respondió la esposa del Hokage.

La pareja se sonrojo un poco al saberse descubiertos.

-Perdón por no haberles dicho antes- Se disculpo Sarada, -Debí de haber hecho caso a las advertencias y sugerencias de Boruto-

-Lo hecho, hecho está, ahora hay que resolver esto-

\- Mamá ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital?-

-Sí, pero esta semana es de nuevas reclutas, no pasara nada si me tomo un par de horas-

-Tía Sakura… yo… necesito hablar con usted y tío Sasuke-

-Iré por él y Naruto, ya vengo.

**Regresando al presente:**

-Mocoso ¡Ahora si te mato!-

Y así por segunda vez en el día Naruto tuvo que detener a Sasuke de matar a su hijo.

-¡Cálmate Sasuke!-

-Tu maldito mini dobe, ¡No dejare que te lleves a mi hija!-

-Sasuke-san lo digo en serio, yo me casare con su hija-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

-¡Papá! Esto lo decidimos los dos, yo…- Sarada se sonrojo enormemente ante lo que estaba a punto de decir- ¡Yo amo a Boruto!- Grito mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Los padres de ambos quedaron en silencio casi perpetuo. Sarada siempre había sido una joven muy callada y pocas veces se le podía ver mostrando sus sentimientos, como buena Uchiha reprimía sus "debilidades" ante los demás, era una mujer orgullosa y decidida, una verdadera genia siendo muchas veces comparada con Itachi.

-A… ¿amas? Tú que vas a saber de amor ¡Eres una niña!- Grito Sasuke lleno de ira, su hija estaba diciendo "locuras" para él, Sarada no era más que su pequeña niña y como tal debería de quedarse por el resto de su vida.

-Papá, ya soy una adulta, se tomar mis propias decisiones, y he decidido aceptar la propuesta de Boruto, me casare con él, ese es mi deseo y ni tu ni nadie lo va impedir-

Sasuke abria y cerraba la boca en busca de palabras para poder refutar lo dicho por su hija, pero el shock producido en él le impedía decir algo coherente.

Por su parte Naruto al sentir que Sasuke relajaba su cuerpo, lo soltó al saber que no cometería ninguna locura en contra de su hijo.

Sakura solo asentía desde su lugar, estaba orgullosa de cómo había educado a su hija, pero lo que más le alegraba era que sabía anteponerse al egoísmo enfermizo de Sasuke, amaba a su esposo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero si quería que el Uchiha dejara a un lado su carácter tan posesivo debía de aceptar que no todo siempre estaría de su lado.

-Sarada, Hija, eres mi más bella creación, mi más grande logro, y no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que el verte cumplir tus sueños e ilusiones, hace solo un año o un poco más que Hinata y yo descubrimos que ustedes dos tenían una relación…-

-¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le reclamo Sasuke lleno de furia.

Sakura le mando la mirada más gélida que pudo hacer, para hacer callar a su esposo, y, por segunda vez en la noche el Uchiha fue silenciado al sentir en él la terrible aura de su mujer.

-…Me sentí muy feliz al ver que tu corazón había encontrado su otra mitad pero al mismo tiempo me sentí un poco desplazada al darme cuenta que no me tenias la suficiente confianza al no decirme sobre eso, pero… comprendí que tenias miedo de mostrar tu lado sensible y amable hacia los demás… Boruto fue el único que pudo llegar hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, y fue por el que pudiste despertar el Sharingan –Sakura sonrió con nostalgia- Lo recuerdo muy bien, fue algo que nadie esperaba-

Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y la misma Sarada sonrieron en complicidad con la pelirrosa.

**Flashback**

-Eres una aguafiestas Sarada-

-Y tu un idiota imparable-

-Deberías de haberme regalado algo, es mi cumpleaños-

-Hmp, no estaba obligada-

-Ahhh eres desesperante-

Ese día el hijo del Hokage cumplía nueve años, y para celebrarlo sus padres le habían organizado una fiesta en lo alto del monte Hokage, el cual se había vuelto bastante popular en los últimos años como una atracción para realizar fiestas de parrilladas.

-Teme, tu hija es idéntica a ti-

-Y tu hijo es un mini dobe-

Los dos suspiraron con pesar, parecía que la historia de rivalidad se había trasmitido a sus hijos.

-Supongo que serán como fuimos nosotros dos de pequeños-

-Sí, pero- La voz de Sasuke cambio hasta volverse un poco más grave- Si tu hijo le pone una mano encima a Sarada lo mato-

-Vamos Teme, son niños, no creo que lleguen a mucho-

-Hmp-

A los lejos, los dos niños, ignorando la plática de sus padres, seguían peleando como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

-Eres una cobarde-

-No lo soy-

-Si lo eres, frentona-

Grave error, esa era la única palabra tabu para la heredera Uchiha.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir-

-Frentona, cobarde-

-¡Tu idiota Uzumaki!-

Y fue así como comenzó una persecución de Sarada contra un divertido Boruto que disfrutaba el hacer enojar a la pequeña pelinegra.

-No se alejen demasiado- Les grito Sakura que picaba verduras para la parrillada.

-Boruto detente, deja que te golpee pedazo de tonto-

-No lo hare, ¡alcánzame si puedes!-

Unos pocos minutos más tarde ambos niños se encontraban al borde del precipicio, y sin medir las consecuencias se acercaron aun más a la orilla.

-¿Te quedaste sin fuerza? Frentona-

Sarada con evidente cansancio se lanzo contra el pequeño rubio, pero este al esquivar el golpe de la Uchiha se giro hacia la izquierda y al no pisar bien resbalo.

Todo fue tan rápido para los dos.

Sarada miraba con horror como su revoltoso amigo cai hacia el precipicio.

-¡BORUTO!-

El grito de desesperación alerto a Naruto y a Sasuke, haciendo que ambos voltearan para ver lo queocurria.

-Sarada…- Dijo en medio de un susurro el Uchiha.

-No te sueltes Boruto, idiota no te dejare que caigas-

-Sarada, no puedo sostenerme más-

-No seas idiota, ya te dije que no te voy a soltar-

-Sarada, tu mano…-

La pequeña pelinegra comenzó a llorar, sentía que era su culpa el que Boruto resbalara y que era su obligación el salvarlo-

-Sarada, suéltame- Le grito el rubio, al ver que la tierra bajo la pelinegra estaba cediendo y en cualquier momento los dos caerían.

-No, no lo hare-

-Lo siento Sarada-Se despidió el rubio antes de zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra.

-¡Por poco!- Dijo Naruto al atrapar a su hijo en el aire.

-¿Qué pensaban ustedes dos? Por poco ocurre una desgracia- Les riño Sasuke a los dos niños, pero al ver que su hija seguía llorando sin parar, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¡Boruto eres un idiota!- Dijo entre balbuceos al separarse de los asfixiantes brazos de su padre.

-Sa… ¡Sarada! ¡Tus ojos!- Grito asombrado el Hokage al ver el sharingan en la hija de su amigo.

…..

-Desde ese momento, sus destinos se entrelazaron, debo de haberlo sabido….- La pelirrosa giro su mirada hasta posarse frente al joven rubio –Boruto, solo te pediré una cosa, has feliz a mi hija-

El Uzumaki miro a su padre en busca de apoyo, recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de este.

-Sakura-san, Usted, Sasuke-san y Sarada siempre han sido importantes para mí, siento un enorme respeto y admiración por usted y su esposo…-

Sasuke solo podía apretar sus manos conteniendo su enorme furia.

-… Y, a través de todos estos años, he aprendido a comprender y amar a su hija. Sarada es mi mundo, amo todo de ella, todas sus virtudes y defectos, todos por igual, y lo último que haría es hacerla sentir triste-

El corazón de Sakura y de Hinata se comprimieron de felicidad ante el discurro tan sincero del primogénito Uzumaki.

Hinata conocía perfectamente a su hijo, Boruto podría ser tan hiperactivo como su padre y al mismo tiempo tan inteligente como ella, pero, cuando se ponía serio le recordaba a Neji, tan decidido e inamovible en sus decisiones pero en lo que más se parecían era en esa mirada fuerte y profunda que no lo hacía retroceder.

-Boruto… te confió a mi gran tesoro- Finalizo Sakura con felicidad, para ella no había otro hombre que pudiera hacer feliz a su hija.

-Mamá- Sarada se en congio de hombros, para evitar no llorar- Gracias- Su felicidad era incontenible pero creció aun más cuando sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya.

-Gracias Sakura-san, le juro que no se arrepentirá-

El rubio lo decía con sinceridad. -Primer obstáculo conseguido: La aprobación de Sakura- Se dijo para sí mismo.

Sarada giro su mano y la apretó con suavidad, dándole ánimos para que hablara con su padre.

-Sasuke-san, sé que no será fácil obtener su aprobación pero la obtendré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo hare-

Sasuke sonrió lleno de maldad en sus ojos, por un segundo Boruto pensó que caía en un poderoso genjutsu del cual jamás saldría.

-Mocoso, prepárate, no dejare que un mini dobe como tu se quede con mi hija-

-¡Papá…!-

-Sarada, esto es entre tu padre y yo, déjame hacerlo-

-Bien dicho mocoso, mañana a las seis am te quiero frente a la torre Hokage, te pondré a prueba-

-Oi teme, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No te metas Naruto, tu hijo tiene que demostrarme que es digno de Sarada y hare lo imposible para que se rinda-

-Ah dios, esto será un infierno- Se quejo de nueva cuenta la señora Uchiha.

…


	3. Recuerdos

**Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y a quienes lo siguen y lo han puesto como su favorito.**

**Iseki Higuatari: **Amor, amor, amor, pobre Sasuke, como dicen en mi país, en Sarada pagara todo lo que ha hecho xD

**Nh ur-chan: **En este capítulo Sasuke solo recordara todo lo que ha vivido junto a Sarada y a Boruto, la "prueba" será hasta el próximo capitulo.

**CAPITULO 03: RECUERDOS.**

-¡Sarada sal de una maldita vez!-

-No lo hare papá, déjame en paz-

-¡Sarada abre la puerta o la tumbare!-

-Atrévete y te juro que cumpliré mi amenaza-

-Pero soy tu padre, debes de hacer lo que yo te diga-

-Ya te lo dije, ya no soy una niña, ¡Demonios papá ya soy una mujer!-

La palabra retumbo como en eco demoniaco dentro de la cabeza del Uchiha mientras las imágenes de la declaración de Boruto se hacían más fuertes.

_~~Si supiera que ya no eres virgen~~ _

_~~Ya soy una mujer~~_

El pobre Sasuke se dejo caer contra el suelo, era demasiado para él.

Su querida y amada hija, ya no era una niña, creyó que faltaba mucho para que eso pasara; recordó las veces cuando asustaba a esos "mocosos" que querían platicar con ella, o cuando algún idiota pervertido quería flirtear con ella.

No había duda de que Sarada era bella, había heredado esas delicadas facciones de su madre y los ojos profundos y brillantes de él, era tan inteligente, tanto que solo era superada por Shikadai,

-¿Cómo es posible que Sarada me haya escondido esto durante tanto tiempo? ¿No se supone que nos contábamos todo? ¿A caso no confiaba en mi?-

Sasuke se sentía herido, profundamente decepcionado y triste, el confiaba plenamente en su hija. Pensó detenidamente en todos los momentos en que habían hablado por horas sobre sus misiones, sobre sus padres, sobre Itachi, como había sido su "estancia" con Orochimaru, todo, absolutamente todo le había dicho a Sarada, no quería que su pequeña hija supiera por otros sobre sus pecados y todas aquellas cosas malas que había tenido que hacer en pro de su "venganza".

Le dolía mucho, y no es que no le hubiera dicho antes sino la falta de confianza por parte de Sarada, sabía que Boruto no tenía la culpa, por lo que escucho, el rubio había querido decírselo desde hace mucho, pero su hija se negó desde siempre, la testarudez era genética o al menos se había pasado entre él y Sarada.

El Uchiha se levanto y camino rumbo a su cuarto, no podía hacer nada más, porque, aunque se pasara toda la noche gritando, no resolvería absolutamente nada.

-Papá eres un idiota- Dijo Sarada en medio de susurro mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

…

-Naruto-kun…-

-Lo sé Hinata-chan, pero debemos dejar que Sasuke ponga a "prueba" a Boruto, yo haría lo mismo con Hima-chan-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, el teme está confundido, pero sé que Boruto lo hará bien, ya lo veras-

-Solo espero que no le haga mucho daño-

-Solo un poco, pero será para ganarse la confianza y el respeto del teme, además, Sasuke aprecio a Boruto-

-Lo sé, Boruto siempre ha admirado a Sasuke-san-

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Dónde está Hima-chan?-

-Esta con ChouChou-chan y otras niñas, en la casa de los Akimichi-

-Oh si, lo había olvidado, ¿Y qué pasa con Inojin? Ese niño anda muy cerca de ella…-

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Ahora el celoso eres tú?-

-¡Pero es mi niña! Sé que ya es una señorita, pero…-

-Basta Naruto-kun, si actúas como Sasuke-san Hima-chan se podrá demasiado triste, ella no es tan fuerte como Sarada-

-Ts… tendré que hablar con ese muchacho, pero sin que Sai o Ino se metan-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Solo le pondré las cosas en orden, no lo amenazare ni nada, bueno no mucho…-

Hinata suspiro y rió al mismo tiempo, Naruto tenía razón, debía de hablar de hombre a hombre con Inojin antes de que ocurriera un "accidente".

….

Sasuke se removía en su cama, tenía más de dos horas intentando dormir, pero las palabras de su hija retumbaban aun en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de entender la advertencia de su esposa.

**Flashback**

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Boruto?-

-Hmp**-**

-Sasuke… si te atreves a hacerle algo, tu hija…-

-¡Demonios Sakura! Lo sé ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?-

-Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que salí de mi casa a escondidas de mis padre solo para ir a verte?-

-Pero eso era diferente…-

-¿Cómo crees que sintió mi padre cuando se entero?-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke… es una reacción natural en los padres, pero tú exageras-

-Hare que ese mocoso se arrepienta de haber tocado a mi hija-

-Sasuke… no hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepientas después, Sarada es tan testaruda con tu, a ella no le importara si aceptas o no a Boruto… Sasuke, no quieras perder el amor de Sarada solo por tu estúpido orgullo-

-Hmp-

-Está bien haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda lo que te dije, regreso al hospital, regreso por la mañana-

**Fin del flashback**

-Ts… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Ese mini dobe…-

Por enésima vez en la noche, el Uchiha recordó los días de niñez de Sarada y Boruto, aquellos donde su hija perseguía el pequeño rubio para reprenderlo por alguna travesura.

_~~Tío Sasuke eres genial~~_

_~~Tío Sasuke enséñame a usar el chidori~~_

_~~Tío Sasuke, se mi maestro y enséñame a como patearle el trasero al viejo~~_

_~~Tío Sasuke, llévame de misión contigo~~_

_~~Tío Sasuke, yo siempre protegeré a Sarada~~_

-Hmp, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Era demasiado obvio-

…

-jajajajajajaja ¡Boruto eres un idiota!- Se burlaba Chou Chou al escuchar la "desventura" que había tenido el día interior.

-¡Callate! Por eso no quería decirles nada-

-Boruto ¿Dudas de nuestra inteligencia?, todos sabíamos lo ustedes dos, yo los vi varias veces demasiado cariñosos- Se quejo Shikadai con cara de fastidio.

-Te lo dije Sarada-

-Boruto ¿Por qué no te llevas a Sarada y se cambian de aldea? No creo que sobrevivas a las pruebas de Uchiha-san- Le aconsejo Inojin.

-Onii-chan ¡No quiero que mueras!- Le rogo Himawari con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hima, no moriré, el tío… Sasuke-san, bueno él… no creo que sea tan duro-

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron con cara de asustados.

-Boruto- Inojin lo tomo del hombro- Fue un placer tenerte como amigo-

-¡Idiota no voy a morir!-

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Onii-chan! ¡No te mueras!- Grito Himawari mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Hijo, ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?-

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Solo vengo a darte un consejo-

-¿Cuál?-

-Da la mejor de ti y no dejes que el teme te intimide, aunque sea demasido cruel, pero si lo superas, te ganaras el respeto de Sasuke- Naruto removió el cabello de su hijo y le sonrio –Confio en tu fuerza hijo-

-Papá... gracias-

-Oh ya es tarde, me voy antes que Shikamaru empiece a buscarme, chicos, ¿No tienen misiones pendientes?-

-Si Hokage-sama, ya vamos- Contestaron Shikadai, Inojin, Himawari y ChouChou.

-Espero que sobrevivas- Le dijo con sinceridad el próximo heredero de los Nara.

-¡Que no voy a morir!

-Hay viene el teme-

Sasuke caminaba junto con Sarada, ambos a una pridente distancia, suficiente como para notar el aura oscura que ambos despedían.

-¿Estás listo mocoso?-

Boruto trago con fuerza, la mirada del Uchiha no predecía nada bueno.

-Si señor-

-Teme, no te pases-

-Hmp-

Sarada se acerco al rubio menor y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate- Le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa burlona a su padre, lo que provoco que el chakra de Sasuke casi explotara, haciendo que los jóvenes shinobis salieran huyendo del lugar.

-Le diré a mamá que prepare los lirios- Dijo Inojin en voz alta.

-Nos vemos más tarde, vamos Himawari, Sarada-

-Acompáñame, iremos a las afueras del bosque- Le dijo Sasuke en tono serio y rasposo.

-Voy a morir- Lloro por sus adentros el rubio.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias.

Y como lo dije antes, este fic junto con "Desastre temporal" es semanal.

Saludos.


	4. ¿Por qué la amas?

**De regreso!**

**Gracias todos los que han puesto como favorito este fic y le han dado follow.**

**Carlos007: **Perdón si son tan cortos pero casi no tengo tiempo de hacerlos más largos u-u, pero tengo que hacer también los capítulos de "Desastre temporal"

**Akai Karura: **jajajaja ese Sasuki es un desesperado, pobre Boruto xD

**Nekatniss: **¿Sobreportector? Creo que ese termino le queda chico xDD más bien está loco.

**Adriss:** Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**J. Uzumaki: **Este fic es semanal, por que el trabajo no me deja u.u

**Iseki Higuatari: **xD si, el estudio es malo ok no xD, y sobre Inoji, también tendrá su capitulo especial.

**Luli: **xDDDSasuki es el peor suegro que alguien podría tener xDDD

**CAPITULO 04.- ¿POR QUÉ LA AMAS?**

-¡Levántate mocoso! ¿O te rindes? Cuando te enseñe a usar el Chidori parecías más resistente ¡Levántate!-

La ira en la voz de Sasuke incrementaba a cada segundo, el "entrenamiento" que le estaba dando a Boruto rayaba en una paliza sádica marca Uchiha; era la quinta vez en la tarde que el rubio Uzumaki caía "casi" noqueado al suelo, gran parte de su sudadera estaba cubierta de sangre y lodo, pero aunque Sasuke le gritara y lo insultara no se dejaría vencer; desde que empezó la ppreuba-entrenamiento Sasuke había hecho que Boruto aprendiera los diferentes tipos de Chidoris (los cuales Sarada ya dominaba a la perfección), y si bien era cierto que Boruto, en un principio le fue muy difícil saberlo realizar ya que su dominio del elemento rayo era demasiado pobre, pero, con mucho esfuerzo y siendo impulsado por las burlas constantes de Sarada por no poder hacerlo, al final lo dómino casi tan bien como el Rasengan.

-Cogf, cogf, cogf no me rendiré tan fácilmente, jamás lo he hecho, Sasuke-san, usted me conoce muy bien, cogf, cogf y no importa cuán difícil sea la situación en la que este, jamás he retrocedido en mis decisiones, soy un hombre de palabra, yo siempre lo he admirado tanto como a mi padre, y desde niño siempre me propuse en ser tan buen shinobi como ustedes dos-

-¿Y por eso te crees con el derecho de casarte con Sarada?- No importaba que gran discurso lleno de sentimentalismo le diera Boruto, Sasuke no mostraba signo de emoción o debilidad.

-No, ¡Por supuesto que no!, Yo amo a Sarada-

La vena de enojo en la frente de Sasuke se hincho a un más, aun no "toleraba" esas palabras que salian de la boca del rubio.

-¿Listo para el sexto raund?-

-¿Raund?- Boruto sonrió con los ojos apagados, su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar pero el día aun no terminaba.

-Haz de nuevo el chidori, ya es tiempo que domines el "Senbon"-

-Pero…-

-¿Algún inconveniente?-

-No, continuemos Sasuke-san-

El Uchiha cerro los ojos y junto en sus manos el chakra necesario para impregnar el chidori en su espada.

-Tienes que ser capaz de escapar de la estocada de mi katana usando el chidori senbon ¿Entendiste?-

-Si- Trago con fuerza y pensó para sí mismo –_Me quiere matar-_

Sasuke miro a Boruto y cuando vio que se encontraba listo lo ataco de frente.

-Chidori Senbon- Una cortinilla de agujas eléctricas fueron dirigidas a la posición de Sasuke, el cual sin la mayor dificultad las esquivaba, y, por su lado Boruto retrocedía cada vez que Sasuke intentaba atravesarlo.

-¡Muy lento!- Grito el Uchiha al hacerle un corte no profundo en las costillas del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Agh-

-Te lo dije, pon más atención, tus rayos son muy débiles ¿Quieres continuar o te das por vencido?-

-No aun no, quiero continuar-

-Tus heridas son…-

-No importa, no me rendiré-

-Ts… eres tan testarudo como tu padre-

-Eso dice la tía Saku… digo… Sakura-san-

-Si no lo evades en esta ocasión será todo, no lo volveremos a repetir… ¿Entendiste?-

La rubio sudo frio, su chakra era casi nulo y solo le quedaba una oportunidad, pero como había dicho su padre, no debía de mostrarse débil ante Sasuke.

-¡Ahora!-

El pelinegro no le dio ni la más mínima oportunidad para prepararse, su espada aun se encontraba cubierta del Chidori, pero, antes de que pudiera "herirlo" Boruto logro hacer el Senbon haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera a centímetros de dar su estocado final.

-Ts… mocoso, pero no es todo- Tomo su espada con la mano izquierda y la lanzo fuera de su alcanza- ¡Raikiri!-

-Mierda-

-¡Senbon!-

Esta vez Boruto no retrocedió y se lanzo contra Sasuke el cual hizo lo mismo para dar por terminada la batalla.

-¡Esto es todo mocoso!- Dijo antes de impactar de lleno el pequeño raikiri contra el Uzumaki. –Mi victoria- Sonrió al verlo caer al suelo casi inconsciente-

-Je… Sasuke-san, no tan cogf cogf rápido… mire su pecho-

El Uchiha borro la sonrisa de su rostro al notar varios orificios en su pecho producto de múltiples golpes del Senbon.

-¿Pero... ¿Cómo… cuando?-

-Sasuke-san, su arrogancia no lo hizo ver que su guardia estaba baja, o para decirlo correctamente, me subestimo, fue un empate…- Dijo antes de desmayarse.

-Mocoso idiota… eres igual a tu padre-

…..

-¡Sasuke! ¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?-

-Hmp-

-¡Por kami! Si Hinata ve a su hijo de este modo te va a matar-

-Hmp-

-¡Ah! No puedo contigo, ponlo en esa camilla, ¿Estás herido?-

-No, solo son raspones y cortes leves-

Sakura negó con la cabeza al tiempo que giraba los ojos totalmente molesta.

-Sasuke… tiene cuatro costillas rotas… ¿Qué demonios hicieron… no… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste hacer?-

-Entrenamiento-

La pelirrosa frunció el seño y lo miro de lado.

-¿Y cómo quedaron? Porque no creo que hayas logrado tu cometido, tu cara me lo dice todo-

-Hmp-

-No me digas que…. ¡Mentira!- Una gran sonrisa burlona atravesó el rostro de la pelirrosa

–Ts… el Dobe supo criar bien a su hijo-

-¿Entonces? Lo apruebas-

-Aun es muy pronto-

-Sasuke…-

-Atiéndelo bien, que mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento-

-Estás loco, no podrá moverse bien por lo menos en un par de días-

-Ts…-

-Deberías de aceptarlo de una buena vez, sabes que no podrás hacer nada más para seguir retrasando lo inevitable, Sarada es igual de impulsiva que tu y no quieras que haga una locura…-

-Lo sé, eso ya me lo dijiste-

-Pues lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que tu cabezota lo retenga-

-Hmp-

-¡Oi teme! Chouchou-chan me dijo que te vio trayendo a Boruto a…. ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi hijo!?- Grito al ver a su primogénito en la camilla hecho totalmente papilla.

-No grites Naruto, está… bueno, su vida no corre peligro, despertara en un rato-

-¡Teme! Casi lo matas, eres un idiota-

-Naruto, que te calles- Le grito Sakura dándole un "suave" golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Me dolió!-

-Salgan los dos de aquí, y tu Naruto no le digas a Hinata como quedo su hijo o vendrá aquí a hacer un escándalo-

-Pero…-

-Y no solo ella, también Hima-chan y Sarada-

-Vamos afuera teme-

-Hmp-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a unas bancas que se encontraban enfrente del hospital.

-Teme…-

-Cállate-

-Fuiste muy lejos-

-Hmp-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Boruto es fuerte e Inteligente… y bueno- Se toco la nuca al no querer seguir hablando.

-¿Y?-

-Confiable-

-Jajajajaja Teme, eso ya lo sabías ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

El Uchiha lo miro con furia y de un puñetazo lo tumbo de su silla.

-¡Oi teme! ¿Por qué no aceptas que no podrás encontrar mejor hombre que Boruto?-

-Lo dices porque eres su padre-

-No, tú fuiste su maestro por un tiempo y sabes cuánto vale, él no es un simple chico, Boruto es de las mejores cosas que he podido hacer, es mi hijo, pero no por eso es una excelente persona, el siempre ha demostrado que no necesita de la influencia de otros para crecer como shinobi, es noble y trabajador, nunca se da por vencido y aunque lo niegues él siempre ha cuidado de Sarada cuando tú no has podido recuerda el accidente de hace cuatro años-

**Flashback**

-¡Sarada a tu derecha!- Grito con desesperación Sasuke al ver como un Shinobi se acercaba peligrosamente a su hija con una bola de fuego en sus manos.

Boruto, Sarada y Sasuke se encontraban de misión en el pais de las olas, el equipo tenía una misión de reconocimiento, ya que desde hace un par de semanas se estaban reportando la desaparición de jovencitas por toda la zona y lo peor era que todas ellas eran mujeres civiles que tenían excelente control de chakra, cosa que ponía en alerta a los Kages.

Durante el cuarto día de misión los tres llegaron a una zona donde se sospechaba que las jovencitas desaparecían; Sarada, había propuesta fungir como carnada, idea que Sasuke refuto en un principio pero tras escuchar los argumentos de su hija acepto a regañadientes la trampa.

Pasada casi una hora, Sarada se vio rodeada de shinobis de muy alto nivel, todos jounin casi rosando en el nivel de Kage.

La batalla en un principio fue desequilibrada pero al tener a Sasuke en el equipo rápidamente los tres de Konoha fueron ganando la batalla, pero en un descuido de Sarada uno de los hombres fue tras ella.

-¡Sarada!- Grito su padre al ver el inminente golpe en ella.

-¡No lo harás maldito!-Grito Boruto al acabar al tipo con un poderoso Rasengan.

-Boruto…- Los ojos de la Uchiha estaban llorosos al pensar que ese era su fin.

-Idiota, te descuidaste, te dije que vigilaras tu lado derecho-

Mientras Boruto reprendía a Sarada, Sasuke suspiraba con alivio, pero también con un poco de recelo al no haber podido intervenir antes que el Uzumaki.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Era una misión, los compañeros se deben de proteger unos a otros-

Naruto lo miro con el rostro desencajado

-Oi teme ¿Estás escuchando lo que sale de tu gran bocota?-

-Hmp-

-No tienes remedio, tus celos de padre te están cegando-

-Déjame en paz-

….

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto Boruto al recuperar la conciencia, su cabeza le dolia un poco y su estomago rugia de hambre.

-Llevas más de tres horas inconciente-

-¿Sasuke-san?-

-Te traje al hospital, Sakura te reviso, no podrás moverte con libertad en por lo menos un par de días-

-¿Qué… qué es lo que pasara ahora?-

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos y lo miro con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué la amas?-

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido pero tras pensar unos segundos se atrevió a contestar.

-Porque ella me enseño a encontrar mi camino Ninja, con ella aprendí a ser mejor persona, creci con ella, la conozco como nadie más lo sabe, y aunque suene tonto o a cliché de cuento de hadas, amo todo de ella, sus virtudes y defectos, sé que es una gritona, mandona, orgullosa y desesperante pero… eso me hace amarla aun más, ella es la única que me hace entrar en razón cuando alguna locura cruza mi mente o me apoya en muchas de ellas, y, aunque no lo demuestre o lo oculte es una chica sensible, ama los gatos y como Sakura-san siempre busca el bien de los demás, pero siempre lo oculta para no parecer débil ante los demás-

Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharlo, pensó que solo él conocía tan bien a su hija, pero se equivocaba, Sarada ya no era una niña.

-Sarada es el más grande tesoro que tengo, y no pienso entregarlo a cualquier idiota, pero, tú eres diferente-

Boruto sonrio al pensar que ya habia obtenido la aprobación del Uchiha.

-Pero no tan rápido mocoso, aun falta que pases muchas pruebas, has aprobabdo la primera fase-

-¿Eh? ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Un momento Sasuke-san ¿Cuántas pruebas serán hasta que obtenga su aprobación…-

-Las que sean necesarias-

….

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Pasen un buen inicio de semana xD


	5. Los Sentimientos de Sarada

**De regeso!**

**Gracias a todos por sus follows y favs.**

**J Uzumaki: **Sasuke quiere muerto a Boruto... ok no pero casi xDDD

**Adriss: **Aquí veremos un poco más de lo que piensa y suente Sarada, espero que te guste.

**Nekatniss: **Y falta lo mejor… Sasuke en modo loco total xD

**Guest: **jajajaja si no lo acepta Sarada lo manda al demonio xD

**GabiiSesshYue: **Como dijo Sasuke, serán tantas hasta que quede satisfecho xDD.. Pobre Boruto, terminara muerto xDDD

**Iseki Higuatari: **jajajaja sobre Inojin… no creo que sea así, pero Naruto si tendrá una plática larga y tendida con él… a menos que Ino intervenga y lo patee xDDD

**CAPITULO 05.- LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SARADA.**

-Oi Sarada, vamos a cenar a Ichiraku- Le grito Chou Chou mientras salía de la torre Hokage.

Ambas Kunoichis habían salido a una misión la cual consistía en entregar unos pergaminos a una aldea cercana a Konoha y el líder del equipo había sido Lee; fue una misión relativamente fácil, pero para Sarada fue todo un martirio porque sus dos acompañantes se la habían pasado todo el trayecto hablando sobre el nuevo restaurant de curry que había abierto solo hace un par de semanas en Konoha, por supuesto que Lee estaba feliz por que amaba la comida picante y Chou chou, pues ella por que amaba la comida.

Y aunque sonara extraño, la primogénita de Chouji, se había convertido en una bella, hermosa mujer, con grandes curvas, sinónimo de gordibuena, con unos ojos preciosos y una mirada ladina llena de sensualidad, y que (a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Chouji por "erradicarlos") contaba con un sequito de fans.

-No gracias Chou chou, tengo unas cosas que arreglar-

-Ah tan aguafiestas como siempre… o… ¿Estás preocupada por Boruto?-

-Si… papá lo ha de haber casi matado…-

-Ve a ver a tu amorcito-

-Hmp-

-Ah ya vete, que tu cara me preocupa- Le dijo agitando su mano en el aire.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo antes de brincar sobre el tejado de la casa más cercana a ella.

…

-Quiero descansar un poco… hoy no pude dormir ni un poco-

-Sakura, deberías ir a dormir un poco, las nuevas reclutas resultaron ser bastante competentes- Le sugirió Shizune al ver las apenas evidentes ojeras que se empezaban a formar en los ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Eso debería de sugerírselo a usted Shizune-san, usted no debería de estar aquí-

-Pero me aburro en casa, me siento mejor siendo de utilidad aquí-

-¡Mamá!-

Ambas kunoichis voltearon al escuchar la voz apacible de Sarada.

-¿Sarada?-

-Mamá… ¿Y Boruto?-

-Está en la habitación número 89…. Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Lo supuse… no creí que saliera bien librado, no después de la "prueba" de papá-

-Tan perspicaz como siempre- Le dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-Era algo obvio, después de todo, papá hará lo que sea por descargar su furia-

-Hablando de él, ahí viene-

-Padre…- Desde la pelea de la noche pasada, Sarada trataba tajantemente a Sasuke y hasta que no parara con su "escenita de padre sobreprotector".

-Sarada…- El corazón de Sasuke casi se vuelve a quebrar al notar la mirada de desaprobación de su hija. -¿Quieres ir a cenar?- Pregunto temeroso a ser rechazado por ella.

-Hmp- Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de lado.

-Vamos, yo voy con ustedes, Shizune-san, regreso en una hora-

-Ve mereces un descanso-

-Primero iré a ver a Boruto... espero que no esté muy lastimado- Dijo lo ultimo mirando con el cejo fruncido a su padre.

-No tardes, él tiene que descansar-

-Lo sé- Contesto tras caminar rumbo al pasillo.

-Vez, te lo dije, no te dirigirá la palabra con normalidad, y mucho menos cuando vea como dejaste a Boruto-

-Hmp, lo hago por su propio bien-

-Sí, lo que digas- Le contesto Sakura tratando de ignorarlo.

….

-Boruto… ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Ah? ¿Sarada?-

-Sí, soy yo, por kami- Corio al verlo en la cama lleno de heridas y unas cuantas vendas sobre sus costillas- ¡Papá te dejo peor de lo que pensé!-

-No seas dramática, esto no es nada-

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES NADA?! ¡Tienes varias costillas rotas! ¡Papá se paso esta vez, no dejare que siga de este modo! Su actitud y sus estúpidas pruebas deben de acabar ya, no permitiré que te siga tratando de este modo-

-Sarada, no, me estoy ganando el respeto de tu padre, el siempre me vio como un buen shinobi, pero a pesar de eso, siempre fui un niño para él, ahora quiero que me apruebe como hombre, como aquel al que le puede confiar a su hija-

-Eres un idiota, papá terminara lastimándote mucho más-

-No me importa si al final la recompensa será estar a tu lado- Le respondió regalándole una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Sarada no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja, Boruto se caracterizaba por siempre estar feliz o mantener una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero… pocas veces se permitía sonreír de esa manera, y cuando lo hacía, solo significaba una cosa: Hacer feliz a alguien aun a costa de su propia seguridad.

-Siempre me tienes que contradecir- Dijo con un mohín y en voz baja tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

-Me gusta hacerlo, si es que así puedo ver todas las facetas que puedes hacer, y más cuando te sonrojas de ese modo- Le respondió mirándola pícaramente.

-Eres como todos los hombres, siempre tratando de mostrar su hombría-

-No Sarada, no busco mostrar cuan hombre puedo llegar a ser, lo que quiero es el respeto de tu padre-

-¿Solo su respeto?-

-No, quiero demostrarle que puedo protegerte-

-Boruto no soy una mujer débil-

-Lo sé Sarada, pero un hombre, por más fuerte que sea su "mujer" siempre debe de procurar que ella siempre este a salvo, eso es lo que me dijo papá-

La Uchiha negó con la cabeza sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, su "tío" Naruto no era el hombre más brillante de Konoha, pero cuando daba consejos solía acertar de manera magistral.

-Así que no te darás por vencido-

-No, no lo hare, seguiré haciendo lo que tu padre me pida, y como dijo papá, el solo está midiendo mi resistencia, sabes, hoy me dijo que me consideraba como el único hombre que conocía que podría ser digno de ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, eso dijo, al menos es un avance-

-Hmp, pero sigue siendo un idiota sobreprotector- Contesto cruzándose de brazos-

-Itetetete- Se quejo en voz baja el rubio al intentar sentarse un poco mejor en la cama.

Sarada se acerco a él y se sentó a un costado de él -¿Te duele mucho?- Le pregunto mientras le tocaba las costillas.

-Un poco, pero tía Sakura me dio un buen tratamiento-

-Deberías de dejarla de llamarla así-

-Perdón, es la costumbre-

-Boruto… ahora sé que en verdad me amas- Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Tonta, ¿Así que antes no me creías?-

-No es eso, solo que… no creí que llegaras a tanto por mi-

-já… ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

-Como poder olvidarlo, fue demasiado… impactante-

**Flashback**

-¡Estupido Boruto, idiota, tarado, retrasado mental, me las pagaras bastardo!-

-Jajajajajaja aceptalo Sarada soy mejor que tu-

-¡Jamás! Hiciste trampa-

-Sarada, Boruto gano, ya no le des más vueltas a ese asunto- Le pidió de favor Konohamaru que en ese momento fungía como su maestro.

-Pero Konohamaru-sensei… él hizo trampa-

-No Sarada, solo fue más astuto que tu-

Ese día Konohamaru había recibido la orden de dar un entrenamiento especial a los recién nombrados shunin: Boruto y Sarada; el entrenamiento consistía básicamente en hacer que los dos shinobis lo buscaran en la parte sur del bosque, pero, esta vez no deberían usar ningún tipo de habilidad ninja (jutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu), solo debían de usar su instinto natural, y para eso, Boruto se había ayudado de un pequeño perro salvaje que había encontrado en el bosque, y después de que pudo domarlo (gracias a tanto tiempo de pasar con su tío Kiba) pudo hacer que rastreara a Konohamaru apoyándose en una venda que le había dado en una misión anterior.

-Eso no debe tomarse como un acierto, el uso una habilidad que le enseño Kiba-san-

-Pero no es ningún tipo de jutsu, solo un truco Sarada,

-No me importa, ¡Idiota! Yo me largo- Grito antes de irse totalmente furiosa.

-Ah es insoportable, jamás acepta que la venza-

-Me recuerda a Sasuke-san… Boruto, mañana a la misma hora, ve y díselo a Sarada-

-¿Pero yo por qué?-

-Por qué eres su compañero, y se fue por que te burlaste de ella-

-Ya está demasiado grande como para que siga haciendo sus berrinches-

-Y tu lo suficiente mente grande como para ser un buen ganador-

-Pero Konohamaru-sensei…-

-Ve antes de que te odie, así son las mujeres Boruto…-

-Ah está bien, pero solo le diré eso y me voy a mi casa, quiero ir a ver a papá-

El rubio corrió hacia la misma dirección por la que había partido la Uchiha.

Después de un rato la encontró a las orillas de un pequeño lago artificial que los pobladores habían creado para los cultivos.

-Oi Sarada, Konohamaru-sensei me dijo que te dijera que mañana nos espera a la misma hora de hoy… ¿Escuchaste?-

-Hmp, no estoy sorda, te escuche ahora lárgate- Le contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Demonios Sarada ¡Siempre quieres ser mejor que yo! No entiendo porque siempre quieres ser la número uno en todo, me desesperas-

-No es de tu incumbencia ¡Idiota!-

-¡Veme a la cara cuando me insultes!- Le grito antes de tomarla del hombro y hacer que volteara hacia el –Sarada… ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Si no te he hecho nada!-

-Es porque eres un idiota, nunca te fijas para hablar, yo solo quiero ser tan buen shinobi como mis padres-

-Sarada, no te tienes que esforzar tanto… tu… tu tienes muchas habilidades- Respondió rascándose la mejilla izquierda con nerviosismo –Eres la mejor shinobi de nuestra generación, no te subestimes-

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien, tu siempre haces cosas para hacerme enojar o dejarme en ridículo-

-Lo hago porque siempre tienes esa cara de amargada-

-¿Amargada? No soy ninguna amargada, solo no soy como tú que siempre sonríe como idiota-

-Pues alejas a las personas con tu actitud-

-Pues no soy como esas mujeres que siempre andan detrás de ti-

-Ohh ¿Estás celosa de que no te haga caso?-

-¿Yo celosa de ti? So jamás, eres un idiota, nunca me fijaría en un tonto descerebrado como tu-

-Aceptalo, estás celosa-

-No lo estoy-

-Si lo estás-

-Que no-

-Que sí, yo te gusto-

-Gu… gustar ajajaja estás loco- Rio con nerviosismo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás roja?-

-Porque estoy enojada-

-Mientes-

-Yo no miento-

-Sarada acepta que te gusto-

-No me gustas… y además ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para burlarte? Tienes a muchas admiradoras puedes elegir a cualquiera de ellas…-

-Pero ninguna de ellas es "tu"-

-Pues yo soy yo.. ¿Qué…. ¿Qué… ¿Qué dijiste?- Balbuceó al no creerse lo que había dicho el Uzumaki.

-Que ninguna de ellas es "tu"… Sarada tu…- El rostro del rubio se tiñio de diferentes tonos de rojo y su cara adopto una expresión de nerviosismo total- Sarada tu me gustas mucho, aunque seas una gruñona y malhumorada me gustas, hace poco que me di cuenta que me gustas-

-Bromeas- Conteso la Uchiha levantándose de su asiento.

-Nunca bromearía con algo así, Sarada… ¿Yo te gusto?-

-¡No! No me gustas- Grito ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

Boruto se acerco a ella y aparto sus manos de su rostro.

-No sabes mentir- Dijo antes de besarla.

-No… Boruto…- Trato de rechazarlo pero al momento de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos sintió todo su cuerpo ablandarse como gelatina, su corazón latía tan rápido que sintió desmayarse, no podía seguir negándolo, había dejado de ver al rubio como amigo desde hace mucho y le enojaba demasiado verlo rodeado de kunoichis de rangos menores y de jóvenes mujeres civiles de la aldea.

-Vez, si te gusto- Le dijo burlonamente el rubio al romper el beso.

-Eso no es cierto- Respondió con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cada vez que digas eso te besare hasta que lo aceptes-

Sarada volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro pero está vez solo cubrió sus labios.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Cuántas veces te bese hasta que lo aceptaste?-

-Diez veces… pero después de la quinta solo lo hice para que volvieras a besarme-

-Je… ahora la tramposa fuiste tú-

-Aprendí del mejor-

Boruto sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, ambos se besaron sin prisa alguna hasta que el aire les falto, tenían casi siete años de estar en esa "rara" relación pero no importaba lo que pasara, ambos siempre volvían a estar juntos.

-Me voy, voy a cenar con papá y mamá-

-Ohh eso me suena a algo pesado-

-Sí, lo será, pero para eso está mamá- La Uchiha dejo salir una risa al aire al recordar como su madre esa la única persona en poder poner en su lugar al orgulloso de su padre.

-Mañana vengo a verte-

-No, solo pasare una hora más aquí, papá vendrá por mi… deba de quedarme aquí pero le casi roge a Sakura-san que me dejar ir-

-Está bien, nos veremos mañana-

-Cuídate y trata de no hacer enojar más a tu padre-

-Hmp-

Diez minutos después la familia Uchiha caminaba en un silencio rumbo a un restaurant cercano al hospital, pero ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba desde la oscuridad.

-Así que esa es la pequeña princesa Uchiha-

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	6. Orgullo marca Uchiha

**Y como cada domingo les traigo su dosis semanal de este fic.**

**Adriss: **Jajajaja minimo se nos infarta al saber que sera abuelo.. y pues si quiero poner un poco de lemmon pero aun no se cuando hacerlo u-u

**J. Uzumaki: **xD tratare de poner como fue su primeraz vez, solo es cuestión de ver cuando lo desarrollare.

**Makaa-chan: **Aquí veras quienes son los bastardos que vigilan a Saradita… y lo que pretenden en realidad.

**Iseki Higuatari: **Te comprendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi trabajo, pero al final se obtienen sus recompensas xD jajajaja en próximos capítulos veremos qué pasa con Inojin xDDD

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **A Sasuke lo ciega el "amor" de padre, y pensar que muchos papás actúan igual o peor que él xDD

**CAPITULO 06: ORGULLO MARCA UCHIHA**

-Cariño… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-

-Hmp… como siempre… bien… un poco aburrida pero bien…-

En el rostro de Sakura se tatuó una sonrisa plástica mientras cerraba los ojos hasta fruncir el ceño; la cena familiar transcurría total tensión por parte de Sasuke y Sarada, ninguno de los dos se dignaba a decir una sola palabra, incluso evitaban el contacto visual.

Sarada no podía perdonarle a su padre el que hubiera dejado a Boruto en ese estado tan deplorable y por su lado Sasuke solo quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento posible con su hija.

-Estoy llena, la cena estuvo muy bien- Dijo Sarada al terminar su postre de fresa y nata.

-Si, estaba deliciosa- Contesto Sakura con un suspiro, debía de hacer algo para terminar con el aura tan pesada que se estaba formando alrededor, pero no sabía cómo proceder, una palabra en falso y se armaría una pelea entre su esposo y su hija. –Sasuke… pasado mañana comienzan mis vacaciones, ¿Por qué no le pides a Naruto que te de unos días y nos vamos de viaje?-

-Hmp… no puedo tengo "cosas" que hacer-

-Como seguir protagonizando el papel de "padre idiota"- Contesto Sarada con su voz llena de resentimiento.

-Sarada, mide tus palabras-

-Ohh ¿Y acaso tú te mides con lo que le hiciste a Boruto?

-Paren los dos de una buena vez-

-Pues dejare de quejarme cuando papá deje de ser tan idiota-

-Sarada no permitiré que me sigas llamando así…-

-¿O qué? ¿Me castigaras? ¿No permitirás que Boruto esté a mi lado? Yo no fui tan idiota al aceptar que amaba a Boruto, en cambio tu siempre negaste que querías a mamá y solo lo reconociste dos años después de la guerra, cuando regresaste a la aldea y viste que mamá todavía sentía algo por ti-

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron hechos de piedra, ambos se preguntaron quien le había contado a Sarada sobre "eso", a ella jamás le habían contado ampliamente sobre su "extraña" relación y como al final habían acabado juntos; a Sarada le habían contado que Sasuke, empecinado en "vengar" a su clan, huyo de la aldea y se refugió con Orochimaru, y, que en ese tiempo el tubo diferentes encuentros violentos con su madre y Naruto, bajo la idea de regresarlo a la aldea, y, que fue después de que mato a Itachi que descubrió toda la verdad sobre Konoha y la masacre de los Uchihas. Sasuke cegado por el dolor y la venganza decidido erradicar toda Konoha, pero al final solo pudo matar a Danzo tras contarle por completo sus planes y ambiciones; su padre analizo todo y con ayuda de sus compañeros de "taka" participo en la guerra bajo sus propios términos, para fortuna de todos pudieron salir victoriosos y derrotar a Madara y a Kaguya; además de eso, Sakura le conto durante su infancia que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y que tras la guerra ambos se dieron una oportunidad y al final terminaron por conformar una familia.

-¿Quién te conto eso?- Pregunto furioso su padre.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-

-Sarada exijo que me digas quien te dijo eso-

-No te lo diré, no tengo que decirlo-

-Cariño dime quien te lo dijo- Exigió Sakura mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Hmp, me voy, es suficiente por un día-

-¡A no! Sarada te ordeno que me lo digas-

-Papá tu no me puedes ordenar nada, ya no soy una niña, ah ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no le pondrás más pruebas a Boruto, él solo lo está haciendo para ganarse tu respeto, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos, aunque le pongas mil pruebas tu nunca dejaras que el este junto a mí, odio tu maldita forma de ser, siempre tan frio y orgulloso, ¡SIEMPRE QUIERES QUE TODO SALGA COMO TU QUIERES Y BAJO TUS MALDITOS Y ESTUPIDOS TERMINOS! Pero eso no es lo que te molesta, sino el hecho de que odias no tener el control de todo lo que te rodea, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, sino que si le hubiera hecho caso a Boruto desde el principio esto no estuviera pasando, pero soy igual de idiota que tu y….-

Un sonido hueco sonó por todo el restaurante producto de una fuerte bofetada que Sasuke le había dado a Sarada.

-¿Así quieres arreglar todo? ¡PUES FELICIDADES QUERIDO PADRE, AHORA OLVIDATE QUE VUELVA A DIRIGIRTE LA PALABRA! ¡ME LARGO Y NO PIENSO VERTE A LA CARA HASTA QUE DEJES TU MALDITO ORGULLO A UN LADO!-

Tras decir lo último la Uchiha desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo dejando atónita a Sakura y un Sasuke plagado en ira.

-Sasuke…-

-Hmp-

-Ahhh por el sabio de los seis caminos… paso lo que tanto temía, TU HIJA TE ODIA-

-Ts…-

-Deja de quejarte y ve con ella a hablar con calma, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-No, no daré marcha atrás-

-Sasuke, concuerdo con Sarada de que deberías de dejar a un lado tu orgullo, por lo menos por esta vez, no se a donde quieres llegar, pero como te dije antes, Boruto es el único que puede ser feliz a Sarada-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-

Una vena surgió de la frente de Sakura y su cara se volvió un poco oscura.

-Soy tu esposa, ¡Y yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que te conviene y si no quieres hacerlo pues no lo hagas, pero luego no te estés lamentando de que perdiste a tu hija!- Le grito antes de salir del restaurant –Y paga la cuenta-

Para fortuna del Uchiha en el restaurant solo quedaba el encargado.

-Conserve el cambio-

-Gracias por su preferencia, y si me permite intervenir, debería irse a disculpar con su hija, por que cuando ya no esté a su lado deseara no haberla tratado así, el tiempo es cruel y no perdona nada, usted se preguntara que me importa su vida, pero a mí me paso lo mismo y no recuerdo cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que vi a mi hija, no deje que le pase lo mismo que a mí-

Sasuke miro al hombre que parecía tener más de sesenta años, era alto blanco y de cabello castaño canoso; el Uchiha ignoro por un momento lo dicho por el hombre pero al momento de voltear vio un cuadro con una foto del hombre donde se mostraba que tenía unos treinta años, el cual abrazaba a una pequeña niña pelinegra muy parecida a Sarada.

-Ts…-

….

-¡Boruto! ¡Tu rostro! ¡Uchiha-san te dejo muy mal! ¡Boruto no debes volver con él! Podrá dejarte peor!-

-¡Mamá! Esto no es nada, es solo un entrenamiento…-

Hinata se acerco a él y tomo su rostro con cariño.

-Hijo, se cuanto amas a Sarada-chan, pero no es necesario que hagas esto, Uchiha-san debe de comprenderlo, hablare con él-

-No mamá, esto o hago porque…-

-No Boruto, solo estás complaciendo las peticiones egoístas de Uchiha-san, el fue tu maestro y sabe cuánto vales, Uchiha-san solo tiene miedo de que su hija se aleje de su lado, tú no tienes que demostrar absolutamente nada ¿Entendiste?-

-Mamá, lo sé, lo supe desde el principio, pero por esa misma razón quiero convencer a Sasuke-san que no tiene nada que temer, yo siempre he protegido y siempre protegeré a Sarada, aunque a veces ella sea más fuerte que yo-

Hinata le regalo una tierna sonrisa y apretó un poco las mejillas de su hijo.

-Eres tan testarudo como tu padre, pero eso me agrada, solo procura que no te lastime más-

-Ahh eso es lo que suele decirme Sarada-

-Y dime Boruto- La Hyuga se puso completamente roja -¿Se cuidan?-

E igual que su madre el rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro –Mamá… yo… ¡Es privado!-

-Hijo son muy jóvenes, y aunque tu padre y yo nos hayamos casado casi a su misma edad, creo que podrían disfrutar más su tiempo juntos, la idea de ser abuela me emociona mucho, pero… ustedes son un poco diferentes a nosotros, lleven las cosas con calma-

El rubio se acerco a su madre y la abrazo.

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor, me pregunto qué tan tonto pudo ser papá al no notar tus sentimientos-

-¡Boruto no digas eso! Yo tuve la culpa al no esforzarme más-

-¿Hablan de mi?-

-Naruto-kun, bienvenido a casa-

-Hinata-chan, tengo hambre, por ir a ver a Boruto no he comido nada, me muero ¡Hinata aliméntame!- El Hokage alejo a su hijo y abrazo a su esposa mientras se repagaba a ella pareciendo niño pequeño.

-Na... Naruto-kun, ahorita sirvo la cena, pero dejame ir-

-¡No quiero! Estoy cansado y Hinata-chan me da fierza-

A Boruto le salió una gotita de sudor al ver como su padre se contradecía a si mismo.

-Alguien llama a la puerta, yo voy-

-Boruto deberías descansar-

-Ya dormí toda la tarde-

-¿Vas a cenar?-

-No, gracias mamá, ¡Ya voy!- Grito al escuchar la insistencia del visitante. -¿Quién será a estas horas?- El rubio camino rápidamente y abrió la puerta con algo de fastidio. -¿Sarada? ¿Oi qué te pasa? ¡Sarada responde!-

Boruto se altero al ver a la pelinegra con los ojos hinchados y con señales de haber llorado mucho.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?-

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?-

-¿Boruto quien es?- Le pregunto Naruto desde la cocina.

-Es Sarada, regreso en un rato, no tardo-

El ojiazul salió de la casa y jalo a la pelinegra con él hasta llegar a un claro dentro del bosque.

-Sarada… ¿Qué paso?-

-Pelee con papá… es un idiota-

-¿Te golpeo?-

-Fue porque le dije que era un idiota orgulloso-

-No debiste de haberlo hecho ¿Te duele?-

-Me duele más que ni siquiera intento defenderse, le dije que no permitiría que te siguiera usando para descargar su frustración, y también le dije que jamás le volvería a hablar hasta que dejara de actuar como idiota-

El rubio suspiro profundamente y le acaricio la mejilla lastimada.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Sasuke-san seguirá con las pruebas, y yo no me echare para atrás-

-El no considera mis sentimientos, solo pretende buscar lo mejor para mi-

-Sarada… tu papá solo quiere lo mejor…-

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, pero él no se fija que con su actitud me lastima, yo lo quiero y lo admiro mucho, pero… me desespera, es bastante impredecible… el jamás me había golpeado-

-Lo heriste con lo que le dijiste, él ya se siente lastimado con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que debes de ser un poco indulgente con él, nosotros dos tenemos la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado-

-No hablare con él hasta que se disculpe-

-Eres igual de orgullosa que él-

-Pero no soy tan idiota-

-Ja, algunas veces sueles ser un poco imprudente, regresa a casa y habla con Sasuke-san pero cálmate un poco-

-No quiero, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?-

Umm… papá hará un escándalo cuando te vea con la mejilla hinchada, es capaz de ir con Sasuke-san y golpearlo… de nuevo-

-No te preocupes, me pondré un poco de chakra de curación-

-Tan inteligente como siempre-

-Más que tu si-

…

-¿Estás seguro que es la hora de proseguir con el plan?-

-Si Kurobo, mañana por la mañana cuando la princesita Uchiha salga de misión la atraparemos en las afueras del bosque, tengo entendido de que ira solo con la primogénita de los Akimichi y con un el alumno de Gai, no serán mayor problema, ambos presas fáciles en cuanto a genjutsu de refiere, así que solo debemos preocuparnos por mantener a raya a la princesa-

-Está bien, Igumine tengan todo listo, es hora que Sasuke Uchiha pague por lo que le hizo a Danzou-sama-

Ambos hombres eran altos morenos claros y de cabello negro, el primero de cabello largo y el otro de cabello corto y con una cicatriz en la parte superior de la ceja derecha, los dos hombres pertenecían a una facción que había sido fiel al shinobi responsable de la masacre de los Uchiha y que aunque hubieran pasado más de veinte años aun guardaban rencor contra Sasuke, pero además de eso, actualmente pertenecían a una facción que pretendía acabar con la alianza de villas.

…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan tarde?-

-Hmp-

-O vamos, siempre que vienes aquí es por algo que te pasó-

-Kakashi… no se qué hacer-

-¿Es por lo de Sarada y Boruto?-

-Hmp-

-No quiero perder a mi hija-

-Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra?-

El Uchiha habia ido a la casa de su ex maestro, eso se había convertido en casi una costumbre que Sasuke hacia cada vez que algo iba mal o que tuviera dudas; lo miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos se sentó a su lado.

-El volverme a quedar solo…-

….


	7. Miedo

**Gracias a todos a los que siguen y le han dado follow al fic :D**

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **jajajajajaja que Sasuki tenga otro hijo y arreglado, pero es un tonto xDDD

**Sumebe: **Listo el capitulo, espero que te guste :D

**Adriss: **Jajajajaja pues si va haber lemoon pero será hasta el próximo capítulo… o eso espero xD

**Iseki Higuatari: **Jajajajaja pobre Boruto…. Pero así es el amor, y si quieres quedarte con la hija o hijo tienes que pasar "revista" por los suegros xDDD

**Yomii20: **Pobre Sasuki… ¿Quién lo manda a ser tan sobreprotector? xD

**J Uzumaki: **Jajajajaja me inspire en la pelea muy parecida que tuvieron unos conocidos xD que bueno que les haya agradado.

**Makaa-chan: **Bueno, Hinata sabía que Boruto terminaría más o menos así, por lo que ya estaba preparada para el shock xD aunque tal vez si se le haga tener una seria platica con sasuki xD

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS 07: MIEDO**

-Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra?-

-El volverme a quedar solo…-

-Sasuke, tú no estás solo, ni ayer, ni hoy ni mañana, siempre has tenido personas que se preocupan por ti, eres tu el que se cierra a abrirse a los demás…- Kakashi tomo la tasa que tenía en la mesa y con cuidado tomo un sorbo de ella- Si solo te hubieras dado cuenta de eso antes de partir con Orochimaru, se que las cosas no hubieran sido tan difíciles para ti… pero lo sabes-

-Eso es lo que me dice Sakura… pero… sé que soy egoísta y terco, demasiado terco… Sarada representa lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida… ¡Es mi hija! Nunca pensé que este día llegaría… que se iría de mi lado y que forjaría su propio camino… pero, soy un cobarde- se llevo una mano al rostro para tratar de ocultar su miedo y depresión- Ahora Sarada no me quiere ver… fui demasiado idiota… debí de haberle hecho caso a Sakura-

-Sasuke, Sarada es tu hija, a los dos los conozco y son exactamente iguales, Sarada es una copia casi perfecta de ti, solo que ella no paso por lo mismo que tu… Sasuke ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien se hubiera interpuesto entre tú y Sakura cuando por fin comprendiste tus verdaderos sentimientos?- Pregunto con malicia el copy ninja.

-Lo mato- Contesto con sed de sangre en sus ojos.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora comprendes por que Sarada te enfrento de ese modo?-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke, tú mismo te contradices, toma una decisión, no… acepta de una buena vez a Boruto ¿A quién más querrías para que pasara su vida con tu hija? Boruto no es tan tonto como Naruto, aunque ambos hayan heredado el alma impulsiva de Kushina-san, Boruto heredo la inteligencia y paciencia de Minato-Sensei, no es necesario que te diga en cuan buen hombre se convirtió Boruto…-

-Lo sé… todo el mundo me lo ha dicho… pero a pesar de eso… nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para Sarada…-

-Todos los padres dicen lo mismo, pero al final la mayoría terminan cediendo-

-Pero ¿Si Sarada se equivoca y Boruto resulta no ser el indicado?-

-Sasuke, debes de dejar que Sarada cometa sus propios errores por qué no siempre estarás a su lado para protegerla… Sarada es fuerte, mucho hasta me atrevo a decir que le falta muy poco para llegar a tu nivel-

-Yo mismo me he encargado de entrenarla… ella misma ha creado un nuevo modo de activación del Sharingan… a reescrito las bases del sharingan para evitar que el odio se adentre en los Uchihas… nuestro clan ha renacido con ella… y es por eso que no quiero que ella se aleje de mi… los genes de Boruto podrían interferir en nuestro clan…-

-¿Con que era esa la verdadera razón?-

EL Uchiha se inclino hacia adelante y supo su rostro entre ambas manos.

-Si… soy un asco de persona-

-Sasuke ¿No has pensado que tal vez Boruto sea lo que los Uchihas requieren para cerrar el círculo de odio?-

El pelinegro alzo su rostro y miro a su maestro de frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Los Uzumaki son excelentes personas en el control de chakra y son conocidos por dar todo su corazón por la persona amada, esa fue la razón por la que Kushina-san pudo hacer que Naruto viviera… como tú me contaste, para los Uchiha el amor es su fuente del Sharingan pero al mismo tiempo es la razón por la que enloquecen… si sumamos los genes de los Uzumaki a los Uchiha eso podría traer el equilibrio que tanto necesitan…-

Las palabras de Kakashi dejaron impactado a Sasuke, no creyó que la "teoría" de su maestro fuera tan acertada.

-Eso es imposible- Trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Sasuke no te engañes, con solo la intervención de Naruto a tu vida tú pudiste encontrar tu verdadero camino, para que ir tan lejos… fue gracias a Karin que pudiste sobrevivir muchas veces en el campo de batalla ¿O me equivoco? Los Uzumaki han influido mucho en ti, y, ahora es turno para que vuelvan a reescribir las bases de tu clan-

-Ts.… Kakashi resultas ser un dolor en el trasero-

-Je… para eso estoy, aun cuando seas un verdadero shinobi, mi deber como tu maestro aun no termina-

-Hmp- Sonrío tenuemente, porque, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho, Sasuke sentía un enorme respeto por Kakashi, ya que debido a su influencia pudo enfrentarse de frente a Sakura y confesar sus sentimientos por ella. –Te debo una-

-No Sasuke… son muchas, pero me alegra seguir siendo de ayuda, recuerda que para eso estoy-

-Hmp… deberías conseguirte una esposa-

-¿Yo? No gracias, hay muchas mujeres que se pondrían tristes si lo hago- Contesto con una "sonrisa" en sus ojos.

-Lo que tu digas- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

….

-Regrese ¿Eh no hay nadie?- Pregunto Boruto al regresar a su casa.

Sarada miro por lo largo del pasillo antes de entrar a la casa -Las luces del fondo están encendidas, tal vez ya fueron a descansar-

-No lo creo, el viejo por lo regular revisa sus informes antes de ir a dormir, además apenas son las diez de la noche-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, siempre hace lo mismo, además Hima-chan esta de misión y no regresa hasta mañana por la tarde, así que ha de estar aprovechando el momento para hablar con mamá-

_-¿Hablar?- _Se pregunto para sí misma la Uchiha.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a…?-

-Vamos pasa Sarada, estoy cansado y…-

-¿Te duele?- Le pregunto mientras le tocaba el pecho.

-Un poco, pero no me arrepiento de nada-

-Hmp, idiota- Le contesto con una gran sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rubio tomo la mano de Sarada y la llevo directo a la cocina, ya que no había probado bocado desde medio día y aunque le hubieran puesto suero en el hospital, no había sido suficiente para él.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el rubio al escuchar un pequeño "sonido! Que provenía de la cocina.

Sarada al imaginarse lo que pasaba jalo a su novio rumbo a las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Mejor dime donde dormiré-

-Pero Sarada, tengo hambre ¿O estás cansada?-

-No es eso… pero…-

-O vamos acompáñame que papá y mamá ya han de haber terminado y no quiero cenar solo-

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio jalo de nuevo a la Uchiha hasta terminar dentro de la cocina.

-ahh te lo dije…- Susurro Sarada al ver el espectáculo que tenían enfrente:

Naruto y Hinata en una caliente sesión de besos, la Hyuga acorralada contra la mesa de la cocina y un Uzumaki que parecía bestia en celo.

Boruto parecía un árbol de navidad ante la cantidad de tonos por los que pasaba su rostro.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-¿Ah? ¿Boruto? ¿Sarada-chan? Creí que tardarían un poco más- Contesto Naruto quitado de la pena mientras Hinata casi se desmayaba al ver a que su hijo y su futura nuera los habían "cachado" en pleno momento con su esposo.

-¡Para eso está su habitación!- Grito apenado el rubio menor.

-¡Está es mi casa! Además solo estaba demostrando cuanto amo a tu madre ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?-

La Hyuga solo se tapo la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza para al mismo tiempo asentir lo dicho por su querido esposo.

-Pero ten un poco de pudor jodido viejo-

-Ahh deja de quejarte… por cierto ¿Qué hace Sarada-chan aquí?-

-Tío Naruto… ¿Podría pasar la noche aquí?-

El Hokage se masajeo la frente y miro con seriedad a la pelinegra.

-¿Peleaste con Sasuke?-

Sarada evadió su mirada con un puchero de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de su padre –Si… no quiero verlo… al menos no por ahora-

-Ahh que problema… los dos son iguales, pero que se le va hacer, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Hima-chan-

-Sarada-chan… Hijo ¿Quieren cenar?-

Sarada negó con la cabeza mientras que Boruto solo asintió.

….

**Media hora antes:**

-Qué cara traes mujer ¿Qué paso?- La interrogo Ino que salía de su consultorio.

-Pues lo que estás suponiendo en este momento-

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Si… tanto que Sasuke abofeteo a Sarada-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si... pero decidí no meterme entre ellos, sería peor si lo hiciera-

-¿Y que hizo Sarada?-

-Le dijo que jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra y huyo… pero no me preocupa… seguro que fue tras Boruto…-

-Es increíble como confías en Sarada-

-Bueno… yo haría lo mismo que ella, solo que Sarada es más impulsiva-

-Igual que Sasuke… entonces ¿Estás segura de que no interferirás entre ellos dos?-

-No, sería un error hacerlo, Sasuke está actuando como a un niño que le quitan lo que más quiere, y el mismo tiene que resolverlo, a los dos los amo y por eso mismo he decidido tomar mi distancia-

-Los hombres suelen ser demasiado infantiles… solo espero que Naruto no actué igual cuando sepa que Inojin y Himawari comenzaron a salir- Se lamento la rubia.

-Tranquila, lo más seguro es que Naruto tenga una pequeña platica amenazante con Inojin-

-Espero que sea antes de que Sai hable con él, tu sabes Sai se caracteriza por el poco tacto que tiene sobre este tipo de situaciones-

-Ni lo menciones, que Naruto en vez de matar a Inojin irá a por Sai…-

-Bueno al menos se lo tendrá merecido-

-¡Sakura-sama! ¡Un herido!- Grito una enfermera desde la entrada del hospital.

-Tráiganlo a la sala de emergencia-

Rápidamente tanto Ino como Sakura comenzaron a atender al paciente, pero al momento de ver su rostro Ino se dio cuenta que era un Anbu.

-¡Saru!- Grito consternada la rubia.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí, se supone que estaba desaparecido, hace unas semanas el junto con otro compañero salieron en una misión pero solo uno regreso e informo que en la misión se habían enfrentado a unos hombres y que en medio de la batalla cayó a un precipicio y tras buscar por varias horas jamás encontró su cuerpo-

Sakura escucho con atención a su amiga pero se detuvo al encontrar algo perturbador en el pecho del shinobi.

-Tú, llama a Sai y al Hokage, diles que es urgente-Le ordeno a un shinobi que custodiaba la puerta.

-Como ordene Sakura-sama-

…

-¿Quieres más cariño?-

-No, gracias mamá, es suficiente, estuvo delicioso-

-Bueno voy a revisar unos informes que me faltan de revisar- Dijo Naruto antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Un llamado a la puerta alerto a los cuatro.

-Yo voy- Contesto Hinata caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada

-Hinata-sama perdón por la interrupción, pero es urgente que vea a Hokage-sama-

-Si un momento, Naruto-kun, te llaman-

-¿Qué paso?- El rostro de Naruto cambio al ver al shinobi en la entrada de su hogar.

-Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama solicita su presencia en el hospital, es urgente-

-¿Cuál es la situación?-

-Encontraron al anbu que presuntamente había desaparecido hace tres semanas, está gravemente herido-

-Voy para allá, Hinata-chan, cualquier cosa mandare a alguien para que te informe-

-No, mejor voy contigo, Shikamaru-kun no está y no hay nadie más que te pueda apoyar-

-Está bien, vamos, ¡Boruto, regresamos más tarde, saldremos de emergencia!-

-Ok cuídense-

-¿Qué más habrá pasado?-

-Um… lo típico, alguna emergencia cualquiera, esto es algo común, no le tomes importancia-

-Pero mamá lo mando a llamar-

-Seguro solo quiere que lo interroguen, bueno, no hay que preocuparnos por eso, vamos a descansar-

-Está bien-

-Nee Sarada ¿Por qué no vienes a mi habitación? Ellos no regresaran hasta dentro de un buen rato…-

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor-

-Mira quien lo dice, la que se escabullo a mi cuarto la primera vez que mis papás se fueron de vacaciones junto con Hima-chan-

-Eso fue hace mucho-

-No es cierto, fue hace cuatro años…-

-Ts.… que buena memoria tienes-

-Como olvidar esa vez, me quitaste mi inocencia-

-¿Tu inocencia? No digas tonterías… tu nunca has sido inocente-

-Malvada mujer, a eso se le llama violación-

-Lo fuera si te hubiera obligado, pero tú fuiste el que empezó…-

-Pero fue tu culpa por llegar a media noche y cuando estaba dormido-

-Estabas soñando conmigo… te escuche-

-Eso no es cierto… yo no estaba soñando contigo…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué susurrabas mi nombre mientras dormías?-

-Yo no soñaba contigo- Contestó el rubio con un puchero.

-Ok no lo aceptas… y yo que iba a aceptar tu oferta... ahora te duermes solo- Dijo antes de correr al cuarto de Himawari y cerrar la puerta usando un jutsu restrictivo.

-¡Oi Sarada eres una tramposa!-

-Eso te pasa por mentiroso-

-Anda Sarada, abre la puerta-

-No, tonto- Contesto con diversión la Uchiha mientras sonreía divertida.

…..

-Kurobo, cambio de planes, debemos atacar está noche, uno de nuestro especímenes escapo-

-Demonios, tendremos que ir nosotros dos-

-¿Sabes dónde está la princesita?-

-En la casa del Hokage, pero nuestro informante nos acaba de decir que lo solicitaron en el Hospital, así que en su casa solo se encuentra su hijo y la mocosa Uchiha-

-Ok, diles a los demás que preparen todo, saldremos en este momento-

-Entendido-

…

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Naruto al llegar al hospital.

-Naruto, esto es grave, este hombre... mejor míralo por ti mismo- Le dijo Sai al verlo entrar

El Hokage se acerco y al ver lo que el hombre tenía en el pecho sus ojos se engrandecieron con asombro.

-Danzou…-

-Si… son los mismos sellos que usaba en sus experimentos ¿Qué hacemos Naruto?-

-Llamen a Sasuke…-

-Pero… ¿No sería una imprudencia?- Pregunto Ino.

-Él es el que sabe más sobre esto, el mismo ha investigado a fondo sobre las "cosas" que hacía Danzou-

-Demonios, no creí ver esta cosa de nuevo- Dijo con repulsión la pelirrosa.

-Ho… Hokage-sama…- Trato de hablar el anbu.

-Saru no hables, estás demasiado grave, no te esfuerces-

-Hokage-sama… debe proteger… a los Uchiha… están en… en peligro…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ellos… ellos irán por Sasuke-san y… por Sarada-s…- No pudo completar la frase al perder el conocimiento.

-¡Sai ve por Sasuke!-

-¡Naruto-kun! Los chicos están solos en la casa-

El rostro palideció en el acto –Vamos por ellos-

…

-Ts… Sarada, está bien, como quieras- Dijo como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

_-Cayó, en diez minutos iré a su cuarto-_ Se dijo internamente la Uchiha, porque ella también quería pasar tiempo con el rubio, pero le encantaba hacerlo refunfuñar.

Pero, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que a las afueras de la casa una docena de ojos los vigilaba esperando la orden de ataque.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos la próxima semana

**Y RECUERDEN UN REVIEW ES IGUAL A UN ESCRITOR FELIZ :D**


	8. Equivocado

En verdad mil disculpas por estas dos semanas de retraso, como lo postee en los grupos de facebook y en FF tuve un problema familiar muy delicado que requirió toda mi atención.

Y bueno, esta semana ya pude librarme de ese asunto.

Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y no se diga más: Pasen y lean :D

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS CAPITULO 8.- EQUIVOCADO**

-Boruto… ¿Estás despierto?-

-¿Qué quieres Sarada?-

-Que gruñón eres-

-Tú eres la culpable de que este así-

-Que sensible resultaste ser Boruto…-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con las cejas levantadas y un mohín de molestia en su rostro.

**-**Primero huyes y te encierras en el cuarto de Himawari cuando quise estar un rato contigo y después vienes a mí a… ¿A qué viniste?-

-Solo quería verte-

-Sarada…-

La Uchiha se acerco a él y con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro roso sus labios sobre los de él.

-Solo quería esto-

-¿Solo eso?-

-No, quiero más, mucho más-

A paso lento ambos entraron a la habitación del rubio sin dejar de besarse.

Las manos de Boruto viajaban lentamente a través de la espalda y sus brazos.

Ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y estresados por todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

Aunque lo ocultara muy bien, Sarada rogaba en su interior por la aprobación de su padre, ella amaba y admiraba a Sasuke como a nadie, pero siempre le había herido el hecho de que él solo la sobreprotegiera aun cuando fuera una kunoichi excepcional, y, por como entrenaba y se esforzaba estaba a poco tiempo de sobrepasarlo a él y a su madre.

Con relativo cuidado el joven rubio acostó en la cama de Sarada y sonriéndole tenuemente la volvió a besar.

Sin perder tiempo, Sarada quito de forma rápida la camisa a Boruto y a su vez él se quitaba los zapatos con sus pies.

-Sarada… ¿Cuánto… tiempo ha pasado?-

-¿Tres semanas?-

Dijeron los tres sin apartar demasiado sus bocas.

Boruto acaricio el vientre de Sarada y mientras lo hacia levantó su blusa hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto el rubio mirando a la puerta.

-Ha de ser solo un gato-

-Han de haber llegado papá y mamá-

-¿No dijeron que tardarían un poco?- Le dijo Sarada antes de atraerlo hacia ella.

-Espera Sarada… mejor iré a ver…-

-Boruto… no siento ninguna clase de chakra, ha de ser solo un gato-

-No, mejor bajo a ver que es, los dos son buenos ocultando su chakra, además –El rubio trago duro- Mamá siempre, antes de entrar a la casa inspecciona la casa usando su Byakugan… si son ellos ten por seguro que pueden darse cuenta que estamos aquí… tu y yo… tu sabes-

-Diablos-

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si por al viejo se le escapa decirle a tu padre como nos encontraron? Porque esta vez si me mata… no quiero morir… soy joven.

-Eres demasiado dramático, pero está bien, ve a ver-

El rubio tomo su camisa bajo con cuidado a la sala, pero al momento en que llego al lugar un fuerte mareo lo derribo sobre una silla que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Qué…?-

-Vayan por ella, el efecto solo durara un par de minutos- Ordeno Igumine al entrar a la casa.

-Sobre mi cadáver- Trato de gritar Boruto al levantarse con demasiado esfuerzo de la silla.

-Silencio mocoso estúpido- Le dijo en voz baja el hombre mientras hacia una serie de sellos con sus manos- jutsu de restricción- Una serie de lazos de chakra se colocaron sobre el cuerpo adormecido de Boruto.

-Ts… ¿Por qué tarda demasiado? Es solo su imaginación, no siento ningún tipo de chakra… ¿Boruto?- Dio un paso al frente al darse cuenta de su situación- No siento su chakra… no siento ninguna presencia, que estúpida fui ¡Boruto!-

Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta para ir en busca del rubio pero antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación un par de hombres entraron por la ventana y otro por el pasillo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Hump… pequeña princesa Uchiha… ven con nosotros o te arrepentirás-

-¿Dónde está Boruto? ¿Qué le hicieron?-

-¿El mocoso del Hokage? Solo… diríamos que está tomando una pequeña siesta-

-¡Bastardos!- La morocha se abalanzo sobre el líder creando en su mano derecha un pequeño chidori.

-Jutsu tipo agua -Prisión de cuatro puntas-

-¡Ni lo sueñen! ¡Chidori senbon!- Una gran oleada de agujas fueron lanzadas sobre los cuatro shinobis, pero en vez de aparentar miedo, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en cada uno de ellos.

-Prisión milenaria del dios fuego- Gritaron todos al sacar unos grandes pergaminos los cuales formaron un circulo entorno a Sarada aprisionándola y deshaciendo al mismo tiempo su chidori.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Sorprendida? Danzo-sama no logro completar el jutsu que podría reprimir a todo aquel que llevara la sangre de los Uchiha en sus venas, pero nosotros, a través de años de investigación y de muchos sacrificios logramos completar este jutsu… es hora que tu padre pague por todos sus pecados, ¿Y qué castigo más grande podría tener sino fuera la vida de su querida y amada hija?-

-Yo no soy débil… yo misma les daré una lección, ustedes fueron los culpables de la desgracia de mi clan, ustedes fueron la razón por la que mi padre haya sufrido tanto-

-No te mientas mocosa, tu padre fue el que eligió el camino de la venganza… de la traición… su Itachi hubiera elegido asesinar a todos los Uchiha nadie habría salido lastimado…-

-¡No hables así de mi familia! ¡Kamu…- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- La

-Jajajajajaja princesa, no seas tonta, en esta prisión jamás podrás usar el Sharingan ni otra técnica que usen los Uchiha-

-¡Chidori!-

Se escucho desde el pasillo como Boruto peleaba con otros shinobis.

-¡Boruto!-

-Es hora de irnos- Ordeno Kurobo sacando otro pergamino de su capa.

-Estrella de cuatro puntas-

Los cuatro hombres se colocaron en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación mientras Sarada trataba de salir de su prisión usando taijutsu a falta de poder usar cualquier otra técnica.

-¡Jutsu tipo relámpago transporte temporal!-

En un parpadeo toda la habitación se ilumino de color rojo intenso, dejando a Sarada llena de miedo.

-¡Sarada!-

-¡Boruto!-

-¡Odama Rasengan!-

-Salva a tu princesa si puedes, mocoso Uzumaki- Dijo Kurobo antes de transportarse.

-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Sarada!-

-¡Retirada!- Grito un hombre a sus otros compañeros.

-Si capit… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sudor?... No… ¡Es Sangre! ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Nos arrastra hacia abajo!-

-¡No por favor no!- Grito otro de los atacantes al ser arrastrado al suelo por los brazos de varios espectros diabólicos.

-¡Sasuke basta! Los mataras si sigues con el genjutsu-

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- Le pregunto a uno de los hombres que se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Jamás te lo diré, maldito Uchiha-

En consecuencia Sasuke apretó con furia el cuello del sujeto hasta casi despedazarlo por completo.

-¡Detente! Yo hare que me diga donde esta nuestra hija-

-¿Boruto te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Naruto al ver que su hijo respiraba con dificultad.

-Ellos… ellos se la llevaron, dijeron que acabarían con todos los Uchiha… tienen un jutsu que evita que ellos usen el sharingan y creo que también el rinnegan, Sasuke-san… lo siento… no pude protegerla… usted tenía razón…-

Un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del Uchiha lo hizo callar.

-Tu tenias la obligación de protegerla, tu debías de hacerlo… me lo prometiste… lo juraste cientos de veces… ¿Ahora como podre confiar en ti? Si dejaste que se la llevaran… No eres digno de ella.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! Esos hombres usaron un tipo de paralizante, jamás lo había visto, es demasiado poderoso, es increíble que Boruto haya podido pelear, más bien, es increíble el solo hecho de que pudiera mantenerse consiente-

-Eso no me importa, era su obligación mantenerla a salvo, escúchame mocoso, jamás permitiré que vuelvas a ver a Sarada-

-¡Demonios Sasuke cálmate!- Le grito Naruto jalándolo de la capa- hora nuestra prioridad es buscar a Sarada, esos hombres aun son fieles a Danzo, son peligrosos-

-¿Quieres que me calme? ¿Sabes lo que le pueden hacer a mi hija? ¡CON UN DEMONIO NARUTO! PUEDEN MATARLA O PEOR AUN… LA TORTURARAN O EXPERIMENTARAN CON ELLA-

-Sasuke… Sarada es nuestra hija, no es tan débil como para dejarse manejar por esos hombres, mantén la calma, y deja que planeemos algo para ir por ella… Boruto no tiene la culpa, no lo hagas sentir más culpable de lo que siente-

-Me importa un carajo que se sienta mal, ¡Debería de haber evitado que eso sucediera!-

-¡Tal vez el paralizante no le hubiera afectado tanto sino lo hubieras dejado tan mal con tu estúpido entrenamiento!- Le recrimino Sakura.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía?-

-Es gran parte si-

-Demonios Sakura, no trates de echarme la culpa a mí, yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hija-

-Ya tranquilos los dos, salgamos de la habitación de Boruto-

Sasuke volteo rápidamente hacia Naruto mientras su ceño se fruncía con rareza.

-¿La habitación d Boruto? ¿Este es su cuarto? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA SARADA AQUÍ? Un momento ¿Por qué Sarada estaba en esta casa?-

-Tal vez será porque la abofeteaste en el restaurant- Dijo entre dientes la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué tu qué?- Grito Naruto con ira.

-No han respondido mi pregunta…. Boruto ¿Qué hacia Sarada en tu cuarto?-

-Oi teme, son jóvenes, ¿Recuerdas como te ayudaba a escabullirte en el departamento de Sakura-chan cada vez que llegabas de misión…-

-Eso era diferente…-

-No es nada diferente, ellos son como nosotros-

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Tenemos que ir por Sarada- Grito furioso el rubio menor.

-Ts… no tienes derecho de hablar sobre Sarada…-

-Pues yo soy el que más la entiende… al menos yo creo en ella y no la trato como a una niña… no como usted Sasuke-san… usted puede ser su padre pero siempre la ha visto y siempre la vera como a una niña y no como a la gran kunoichi que es-

-Ella es mi hija, y no porque estés enamorado de ella te da el derecho de hacerme ver los errores que he cometido con ella-

-Esa no es mi intención Sasuke-san, pero debería de quitarse esa venda de los ojos… Sarada lo admira y lo ama demasiado pero si sigue cometiendo los mismos errores tenga por seguro que todo eso se convertirá en desprecio-

Sasuke lo miro de lado y su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca de furia.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para sermonearme?-

-Solo el tipo que ama a su hija más que a nadie en este mundo y hare lo que sea para traerla de vuelta-

El Uchiha no soporto más la determinación del rubio y salió de la habitación rumbo a la torre Hokage.

-Espérame Sasuke, yo soy el Hokage

-Pues no lo parece- Respondió entre dientes.

…..

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este maldito lugar? ¡Respóndanme malditos!-

-Guarda silencio pequeña princesa, si te mantienes callada no te haremos daño, no por el momento-

-No podrán tenerme aquí por mucho tiempo-

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Usaras algún tipo de taijutsu? ¡Qué tonta! Ni Rock Lee podría salir de esta prisión.

-¿Por qué siguen siendo fieles a Danzo? Si el murió hace casi treinta años-

-Tú no sabes nada mocosa, Danzo-sama solo quería lo mejor para Konoha, quería convertirla en la máxima aldea shinobi y deshacerse de las otras villas en el proceso, para él los shinobi eran lo más importante de Konoha y es por eso que quería deshacerse de los Uchiha, los máximos traidores de Konoha, Danzo-sama sabía que los malditos Uchiha planeaban revelarse contra Konoha y rehacer a la villa desde el principio-

-Esas son estupideces, todo el mundo sabe que Danzo era un ser lleno de hambre de poder y venganza, el solo quería ser el líder de Konoha y llevarla a la guerra para tener el control de todo el país del fuego, y los Uchiha se lo impedirían, sé que mi clan tenía la intención de revelarse contra la opresión que habían sufrido desde la fundación de Konoha, pero nadie quiso dialogoar con ellos… y Danzo fue el responsable de convencer a todos para aniquilar al clan…-

-Los Uchiha son y han sido el cáncer que mancha a Konoha, si tu estúpido padre no hubiera asesinado a Danzo-sama todo fuera diferente, Danzo-sama hubiera suprimido el poder de los Akatsuki y por ende no hubiera habido una guerra y Konoha no fuera una aldea llena de Shinobis que solo buscan la paz con las otras aldeas… es patético como ha caído en desgracia la aldea… los Shinobis tienen la única misión de expandir su territorio y buscar el máximo poder…-

-Están dementes, Konoha vive en paz y las demás aldeas gozan de los beneficios que ha traído la cooperación de la alianza shinobi… la gente ya no vive con miedo de que explote otra guerra… estamos en una nueva era donde los shinobis se encargan de preservar y velar por la paz… -

-Jamás perdonaremos a los Uchihas por tanto daño que nos han ocasionado, Madara, Obito, Itachi y Sasuke pagaran por sus pecados… erradicaremos su maldito clan y tu serás el sacrificio supremo… haremos que tu padre sufra la muerte de su hija y después mataremos a la tonta de tu madre… es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que hacerlo… es una gran kunoichi medico pero otras podrán cubrir su puesto…-

-No se atrevan a tocar a mi madre…-

-El gran tesoro de Sasuke Uchiha eres tú, pero Sakura la gran sucesora de Tsunade es la persona que mantiene cuerdo a tu padre… si ella muere Sasuke Uchiha volverá al sendero de la venganza y esta vez el estúpido Hokage no tendrá más opción que matarlo…-

-Papá y el tio Naruto no se los permitirá… mama es muy fuerte y no morirá tan fácilmente…-

-Calla mocosa, no sabes cuales son nuestros planes… mañana comenzara su martirio… prepárate para sufrir la maldición de los Uchiha… el amor es la gran debilidad de ese despreciable clan…-

-Boruto…-

-Si… el mocoso del Hokage… lo mataremos frente a ti…-

-Si siquiera se atreven a tocarlo los matare a todos...-

-El amor no está hecho para los Uchiha…- Dijo Kurobo antes de alejarse de la celda.

-Por favor Boruto no vengas-

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y de nuevo perdón por el retraso… :D

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias.


	9. Dolor e Impotencia

**¡De regreso!**

**GabiiSesshYue: **Gracias por los ánimos, y pues espero que te guste este capítulo :D

**J. Uzumaki:** Con respecto a Naruto Gaiden…. Ese Sasuki es un irresponsable… solo espero que su "misión" haya sido para un bien mayor.

**Makaa-chan: **Pues de que Sakura haya sido (y siga siendo) el soporte de Sasuke, siempre lo he pensado, si te das cuenta en el manga ha habido muchas veces que por ella Sasuke no ha ido más allá de la oscuridad.

**Akai Kurura: **Gracias por tu review y aquí la continuación.

**HiNaThItHa.1241: **Lo que Boruto no quiere es crear más tensión entre los dos, y bueno sobre el rescate, será bastante perturbador.

**Adriss: **Boruto es tan asdfsdfsdfadfasdasdf xD siento que ya lo amo xD

**Gabe Logan: **xD Sasuke morirá de un infarto… ok no.

**Ares-sama: **Gracias por los ánimos, y bueno, perdón si este capítulo es demasiado cruel u-u

**CAPITULO 09.- DOLOR E IMPOTENCIA**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahg!- Gritaba Sarada llena de agonía.

-¡Grita más para mí, princesa Uchiha!-

Sarada estaba colgada en medio de una habitación oscura y alrededor de ella se encontraba un sello de restricción de chakra para evitar que pudiera utilizar cualquier tipo de técnica, incluido el mismo sharingan.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahg! ¡Maldito bastardo….!-

-Si… así me gusta… tu sufrimiento es poco a comparación al que tuvo Danzou-sama cuando el bastardo de tu padre lo mato…-

-Espero… que ese maldito… haya sufrido más- Contesto con furia la Uchiha, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Maldita princesa!- Grito el hombre enfurecido al tiempo que le golpeaba el estomago.

Sarada llevaba aproximadamente media hora siendo torturada por Kurobo; el hombre solo quería hacerla sufrir más antes de extirparle los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden? Si van a hacerme algo háganlo ya… ¿O no son lo suficientemente valientes para hacérmelo?-

El hombre la miro de lado y sonrió con malicia.

-No dejaremos que descanses ni un momento, princesa Uchiha, quiero ver la cara de desesperación de tu padre cuando te encuentre… será demasiado satisfactorio, pero no tanto como para quedarme a gusto…-

-Bestia mal… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- Volvió a Gritar al sentir una aguja clavarse en su hombro derecho.

Aunque quisiera no gritar o quejarse, Sarada no podía evitarlo ya que antes de empezar la lenta tortura el otro líder de la facción de Danzo "Igumine" le había administrado un suero que aumentaba las sensibilidad de su sistema nervioso.

-Mi padre y los otros vendrán pronto… no creas que todo saldrá como esperas…-

-Si vienen en este momento, estará dentro de mis planes, ¿Pensaste que no lo tenía previamente analizado? No seas tonta princesa…-

-Ustedes son solo unos pocos, no son tan poderosos como para enfrentarse a la elite de Konoha-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, no pensamos ganar… solo vengarnos de los Uchiha… como te dije antes, nuestra misión es erradicar a los Uchiha… nuestra única misión para seguir con vida es eliminar a esa maldito clan… pero antes los usaremos para que acaben con esta farsa que el mocoso del séptimo Hokage y las demás aldeas han llamado "alianza shinobi" ¡KONOH REGRESARA A SU GLORIA PASADA!- grito el hombre con total locura.

-¿Creen que los demás Kages permitirán que destruyan todo por lo que han trabajado? ¿Creen que olvidaran todos los sacrificios hechos durante la guerra? Ustedes no… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡Silencio mocosa! ¡Tú no sabes cuan fuerte es nuestro dolor! ¡La quinta Hokage nos quito todo! Nuestro trabajo, nuestra posición, nuestro orgullo… pero todo ese dolor desaparecerá pronto… nuestra venganza por fin se llevara a cabo después de 25 años- La cara del hombre se había desfigurado por el odio contenido en sus palabras, era más que obvio que la locura lo había arrastrado al más oscuro abismo de desesperación.

-Espera un poco más princesa Uchiha… esto apenas ha comenzado…-

**En la torre Hokage.**

-¡Naruto! El escuadrón de mi familia ha localizado el rastro de Sarada, pero desaparece en medio del bosque, en las inmediaciones del lago profundo- Informo Kiba entrando apresurado ante el Hokage.

-Bien, iremos para allá, Ino y Hinata-chan quédense aquí cualquier información que encuentren háganos saberla con Inojin-

-Como ordenes Naruto- Contesto Ino mientras seguía buscando información de los seguidores de Danzo en los pergaminos secretos del archivo de Konoha.

-Cuídate Naruto-kun, Boruto… no hagas ninguna locura…-

-Lo sé mamá… pero si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a Sarada… no prometo regresar ileso-

Hinata tomo su mejilla y la acaricio con cariño.

-Ve por ella, no evitare que lo hagas-

-Vamos Sasuke, Boruto, Inoji…-

-Yo iré con ustedes- Dijo Sakura entrando a la oficina de Naruto.

-Tú te quedas- Le ordeno Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer Sasuke, es mi hija e iré por ella, además, si alguien sale herido yo podre curarlo en el momento-

-Sakura…- Murmuro entre dientes el Uchiha, en ese momento su enojo era demasiado, pero a pesar de eso no permitiría que su mujer se pusiera en riesgo.

-Vamos teme, Sakura-chan tiene razón, y si se lo niegas aun así irá-

-Ts… hagan lo que quieran…-

Los cinco salieron de la torre Hokage y se dirigieron al bosque, pero antes de entrar en él, Sai los alcanzo.

-Naruto, según la información que he recolectado, los guardias de esta zona me dijeron que desde hace un par de días se han visto durante la madrugada varios movimientos extraños en la zona, como si estuvieran desplazando carga o algo parecido…-

-Sí, eso me informaron, pero las investigaciones solo arrojaron que al parecer habían sido los mercaderes, pero solo son especulaciones-

-Ts… apresurémonos- Se quejo Sasuke al ver que la conversación no les llevaría a nada.

Mientras corrían en medio del bosque Naruto aflojo el paso y miro a Sasuke que estaba a lado de él.

-Hey Sasuke… ¿En verdad no sabes nada de esos hombres?-

-Ya te lo dije Naruto, no sé nada, cuando enfrente a Danzo no me dijo nada que implicara a sus seguidores, lo único que supe era que había quienes lo ayudaban con sus investigaciones pero nadie de importancia…-

-Ya veo, la abuela Tsunade, me dijo que después de descubrir lo hecho por Danzo, despidió a todos sus simpatizantes y confisco la mayoría de sus archivos y también cerró sus instalaciones, pero, algunos de sus trabajos parecieron haber desaparecido u ocultos por esos hombres…-

-Naruto… ¿Cuántos de sus "trabajos" trataban sobre los Uchihas?-

El rubio suspiro con fuerza al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Eran aproximadamente tres mil trabajos y experimentos… según la abuela Tsunade más de quinientos tenían que ver con tu clan…-

-Ese maldito…-

-Hay que tomarlo con calma Sasuke…-

-¿Con calma? ¡Si esos idiota tienen copias de esas investigaciones, en este momento han de estar experimentando con Sarada…!- Como si un click hubiera hecho en su cabeza Sasuke se detuvo- Ese fue el motivo por el que pudieron contenerla… sabia que era raro que se la llevaran tan fácilmente-

-Si eso es cierto, vamos directamente a una trampa…- Afirmo Sakura poniéndose al frente de ellos.

-¡Hey esperen!- Los cinco voltearon al escuchar la voz de Kiba acercarse a ellos.

Naruto se acerco a él y con una señal le pidió que tomara un poco de aire -¿Qué ocurre Kiba?-

-A tres kilómetros de este punto, uno de los perros encontró rastros de chakra, uno de los miembros de mi clan investigo y me informo que es una barrera restrictiva, nadie del escuadrón pudo entrar…-

Sin esperar a los demás Sakura corrió a la posición que había indicado Kiba.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Sasuke yendo detrás de ella.

-Vamos de inmediato- Ordeno Naruto al ver que el grupo se había desintegrado.

Dos minutos después Sakura arribo con los Inuzuka que resguardaban el perímetro a donde llegaba el rastro de Sarada.

-¡Hokage-sama!, ¡Por aquí!-

-¿Cuál es el estado actual?-

-Como le ha de haber informado Kiba-san, el rastro de Sarada Uchiha llega hasta aquí, pero no podemos llegar más allá, es como si hubiera una barrera restrictiva, cada vez que intentamos pasar algo nos devuelve a este mismo lugar.

-Es un genjutsu, uno que hace caminar en círculos, es poderoso, pero no para mí-

Tomando aire, Sakura se concentro y de un solo golpe con chakra destruyo la barrera.

-Por favor retrocedan quinientos metros, cualquier cosa que pase informen de inmediato a Ino y a Hinata ¿Entendieron?-

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-

-Vamos, iremos por Sarada-chan-

**De regreso al escondite:**

-Vaya, llegaron antes de lo que pensé, tus queridos padres están muy preocupados por ti, princesa Uchiha-

-Te dije que vendrían por mí… ninguna de tus sucias tetras podrán con ellos…-

-Eso eso es lo que piensas mocosa, pero no será así… ya quiero ver a tu padre sufrir-

-No le harás ningún daño, mi padre es demasiado fuerte para ti…-

-¿Olvidaste el jutsu que utilizamos para vencerte?-

-Mi madre puede con cualquier tipo de barrera, no importa si es un genjutsu u otro tipo de ninjutsu, ella lo hará pedazos… ¡aaaaaaaaaah!-

-Dije que guardaras silencio, en un momento más podrás reencontrarte con tus padres… serás la cereza del pastel de nuestra venganza-

-Eres demasiado repetitivo… eres patético…-

El hombre saco un par de agujas y las clavo directamente sobre las piernas de Sarada haciéndola sangrar más.

-Así ya no podrás caminar y/o escapar, estúpida mocosa-

-Kurobo, todo está listo-

-Vamos, traigan a la princesa Uchiha-

-¡No me toques bastardo!-

Fastidiado por la actitud de la Uchiha, subordinado de Kurobo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

-Por fin cerro la boca, me estaba desesperando, colócala en medio de la sala, ahí sus "rescatadores" podrán verla, ¿Está lista la barrera?-

-Si Kurobo-sama, pero con el poder de Sakura Haruno, solo durara un par de minutos-

-Eso es suficiente, lo que me interesa es que vean el gran espectáculo que les daremos-

-Entendido Kurobo-sama-

**En la entrada del escondite.**

-Es por aquí, hay marcas de arrastre por este lado- Informo Inojin al examinar las marcas del camino.

-Yo ire al frente, si aparece cualquier tipo de barrera la destruiré…-

Naruto asintió aprobando a decisión de Sakura mientras Sasuke bufaba furioso.

-Boruto ve detrás de mí- Le pido su padre para evitar cualquier conflicto entre él y Sasuke.

Los cinco caminaron con precaución hasta que al salir del pasillo una luz los cegó por un momento.

-¡Sarada!- El grito de desesperación y terror congelo a los otros cuatro.

-Esos bastardos- La furia exploto dentro de Boruto al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su novia.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con ira al ver a su hija colgando a la mitad de la habitación, las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo eran demasiadas y la sangre que escurría por su cuerpo había formado un pequeño chaco debajo de ella.

-¡Sarada, aguanta un poco!- Le grito Sakura para que despertara.

La pelirrosa corrió hacia ella pero algo la hizo rebotar y caer sobre el suelo.

-Bienvenidos a todos, me alegra que no les haya tomado tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí- Dijo Igumine apareciendo desde el otro lado de la sala junto con Kurobo.

-¡Suelten a mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice, déjenla ir y yo me entregare-

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto al ver que el Uchiha actuaba sin pensar.

-¿Devolvertela? ¡Lo haremos cuando traigas a la vida a Danzo-sama! Y como eso es imposible jamás lo haremos ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho!-

-Sakura deshaz la barrera- Le ordeno Naruto.

-En eso estoy-

De nueva cuenta como lo había hecho antes, la pelirrosa concentro chacra pero esta vez sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-¿Raro no Sakura Haruno? Esta barrera fue hecha especialmente para ti, te costara un par de minutos romperla-

-Maldición, no le pongan un dedo encima a mi hija o los matare a todos, malditos bastardos-

-Silencio Uchiha, hazlo Kurobo-

-Sera un placer-

-¡Hey no lo hagan! ¡Sarada despierta por favor!- Rogo Boruto al ver las no sanas intenciones de los hombres.

-Vamos despierta princesa Uchiha ¿O no escuchaste como tu querido novio ruega por ti?- Le pidió el hombre al oído a Sarada.

La sangre volvió a hervir en Boruto, no podía soportar la forma en que Kurobo tocaba a su novia.

-¡Sakura!- La desesperación en Sasuke crecía más tanto que sus ojos habían sido activados y su chakra parecía invocar el amaterasu.

-Un minuto, ¡Demonios!-

-Mira con atención Uchiha… veras como juego con tu hija…-

-No lo hagas bastardo-

Los dos hombres disfrutaban ver como Sasuke rogaba por su hija.

-Despierta princesa- Grito el hombre dándole un pequeño golpe en las mejillas de la Uchiha.

-¿Um? ¿Qué…-¿

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Boruto!-

-Quieta princesa-

-Suéltame no me toques-

-Grita todo lo que quieras, no acatare ninguna de tus peticiones, Igumine, sujétala bien-

-Como digas-

Kurobo impregno chakra color verde pálido en la punta de las uñas de su mano derecha y con cuidado los acerco al rostro de Sarada.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Rogo Sasuke de nueva cuenta

-Sufre Uchiha, sufre tanto como nosotros lo hicimos, tus pecados son demasiados, y tu hija será la primera en pagarlos… el sufrimiento de un padre es indescriptible cuando ve con impotencia como su hijo es torturado frente a él… Uchiha tú y tu clan están malditos… jamás debieron de existir-

-No lo hagan, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que yo hice, hare lo que me pidan pero no le hagan más daño-

Sakura trataba con desesperación de romper la barrera pero era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y aunado a la desesperación de Sasuke parecía como si el tiempo pasara lentamente frente a ella.

-Tú eres una maldición para nosotros, por ustedes los Uchihas, nosotros perdimos todo, nuestro trabajo, nuestro honor, nuestra familia, Konoha nos desprecio cuando solo buscábamos que la aldea fuera más fuerte y poderosa-

Igumine sujeto fuertemente a Sarada la cual trataba de zafarse con lo poco que le quedaba de energía pero el agarre del hombre le hacía imposible hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Mira como lo más preciado para los Uchiha es arrebatado por mi-

Kurobo lanzo pequeños rayos de chakra al ojo de Sarada para extraerlo con cuidado.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Nooooooo!-

-¡Sarada!- Grito de nuevo Sasuke al sentir el dolor de su hija.

-Ahora el otro- Como había hecho con el anterior, Kurobo extrajo el ojo izquierdo de la Uchiha hasta tenerlo en su mano.

-Ahora no serás una amenaza Sarada Uchiha… sin tus ojos ahora solo eres un ser inútil.

-¡Listo!- Grito Sakura al romper la barrera.

Un poderoso chakra impregno el ambiente, haciendo temblar a los dos hombres de Danzo.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente al tiempo que su rostro y sus ojos llenos de odio y furia harían temblar hasta el más fiero guerrero-Los matare- Se escucho su macabra voz haciendo vibrar las paredes de la sala. –Los matare a todos-

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen sus comentario dudas y sugerencias :D


	10. Por ella

Perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto por la actualización.

Gracias a por sus reviews a: AcidESP, yomi20, mkristal, J. Uzumaki, Yesi, GaniSesshyue, HiNaThItHa16241, Adriss, Makaa-chan.

**Gabe Logan:** Imagínate ver a un ser querido ser torturado de esa forma, no importa que sea poco el tiempo en que piensas que lo salvaras la carga psicológica de ver esa escena es demasiada.

**Xx tsukiumi xX:** Perdón u-u primero te hago reír después sufrir, u-u soy una mala persona.

**Danu22: **xD muchos padres son así, pero a veces se pasan con cuidarnos.

**Mnv96: **Muchas gracias, trato de ser lo más realista posible.

**Iseki Higuatari: **Jajajaja ¿Lemon? Tal vez me anime a hacer algo para el capítulo final xD

**CAPITULO 10.- POR ELLA**

-Los matare a todos- Juro Sasuke con la voz impregnada en odio.

-¿Lo dices en serio "UCHIHA"?-

De inmediato Naruto sintió el fluir del chakra de Sasuke, pero aunque deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser el que su amigo fuera e hiciera pedazos a los secuestradores, no podía darse el lujo de permitir eso, su posición como Hokage se lo impedía, pero no solo eso, sino que si permitía que el Uchiha hiciera una masacre, los demás shinobis y habitantes de Konoha volverían a ver al clan Uchiha como una verdadera amenaza.

-Sasuke…-

Una milésima de segundo… ese fue el tiempo en que tardo Naruto el voltear a ver hacia enfrente.

-Boruto…- Susurro suavemente al ver a su hijo enloquecido corriendo con la velocidad característica de los Namikaze hacia donde estaba Sarada.

-¡No lo hagas!- Grito mientras estiraba la mano para detenerlo.

En esa misma fracción de tiempo, Sasuke cerró los ojos y concentrando todo el odio y la rabia que envolvía todo su ser activo el mangekyu Sharingan eterno y el rinnegan en sus ojos.

-Inojin contacta con tu madre- Le ordeno Sakura al joven rubio.

Al ver la confusión de todos, el rubio retrocedió hasta llegar a puerta de la entrada, tras haberse concentrado un poco, trato de hacer contacto con su madre, pero para suerte del equipo, la conexión era imposible en ese momento.

-Tendré que mandar un ave de tinta- Susurro mientras dibujaba una pequeña golondrina en su pergamino.

Mientras realizaba su misión de comunicación un grito desesperado lo desconcentro.

-¡SARADA!- Grito con furia el menor de los Uzumakis al saltar sobre donde estaba la Uchiha.

La joven parecía haberse desmayado producto del gran dolor producido por el intenso dolor al sacarle los ojos; la blanca piel de su rostro estaba manchada por dos grandes ríos de sangre que le daba una apariencia tétrica y siniestra.

Pero, antes de siquiera pararse frente a ella un grupo de shinobis lo detuvieron y comenzaron una pelea.

Boruto más furioso ataco a base de taijutsu a los hombres, era como si solo lo estuvieran reteniendo lo más que pudieran.

-Ven por nosotros Uchiha Sasuke- Lo reto Kurobo mientras huía por una de los pasadizos del lado izquierdo de la sala.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto yendo tras él -¡Sakura-chan cuida de Sarada-chan!-

El Uchiha sabía que si dejaba a su hija en manos de Sarada, estaría bien, solo le dolía el hecho de que fuera Boruto quien la bajara de donde estaba.

-¡Shanarooooooooooooooo!- Con un solo golpe en el suelo, Sakura partió el pedazos un área de treinta metros, su instinto de madre le dictaba que no debía de perder más tiempo para sanar a su hija.

-Chōjū Giga- Grito Sai al ver llegar a otro equipo numeroso de shinobis tras la puerta de entrada.

-¡Rasengan!- Los últimos shinobis que resistieron el embate de la pelirrosa fueron eliminados por el jutsu del Uzumaki.

-Malditos…- Dijo el último de los subordinados de Danzo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Sarada resiste!- Rogo Sakura acercándose a donde se encontraba su hija.

La Uchiha tenía varios mechones de cabello sobre su rostro los cuales impregnados en sangre goteaban sobre el suelo.

Sakura sentía como su corazón casi se rompía en pedazos al ver a su hija así, jamás la había visto en tal estado, y, aunque ella fuera una Kunoichi, nunca había acabado tan mal.

-¡Ahg!- Se quejo Sakura al chocar contra una barrera que rodeaba a Sarada, era igual o incluso más poderosa que la que los había atrapado anteriormente.

-Tengo que destruirla, si pasa más tiempo… Sarada podría entrar en shock y…- Sakura trago fuerte, la idea de perder a su hija en ese momento no era una opción para ella.

-Yo ayudare- Dijo Boruto al ver a Sakura temblar ligeramente.

-Inojin, tu vigila la puerta, nadie debe interferir en esto.

-Como ordene Sakura-san-

La pelirrosa analizo a más detalle el sello y tras unos segundos llego a una conclusión.

-Nunca había visto esta clase de jutsu… pero Shizune-san me dijo algo sobre estos…-

-Sakura-san ¿Podremos destruirlo?- Pregunto Boruto sintiéndose desesperado.

-Si… pero llevara tiempo… Boruto, debes de concentrar el mayor chakra que puedas en un pequeño Rasengan, este jutsu restrictivo al parecer solo puede ser deshecho por una gran explosión de chakra contenido en un ataque de pequeña escala…-

-Pero Sarada… ¡Ella puede resultar dañada!-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Por supuesto que lo sé, pero soy una de las mejores ninjas médicos de toda la nación shinobi, y no permitiré que mi hija muera, jamás lo permitiría ¿Entendiste?- Le grito Sakura intentando contener las lagrimas.

La pelirrosa había recordado las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Tsunade "Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación en donde una persona amada se encuentre al borde de la muerte, no llores… has hasta lo imposible por traerla de vuelta a ti, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, Sakura no permitas que te pase lo mismo que a mí".

-Hazlo Boruto, confía en mí-

El rubio miro atónito a la pelirrosa, pero al saber de memoria todas las hazañas medicas y shinobis de Sakura, toda duda se despejo de su mente.

-Es tiempo de hacerlo-

Tras años de experiencia y entrenamientos, Boruto había encontrado una manera más fácil de crear un Rasengan sin necesidad de usar clones o de concentrarse, el primogénito de Naruto había resultado ser un verdadero genio, y ahora solo era cuestión de pensar en utilizar el ataque para formar la esfera de energía, aun cuando su cuerpo tuviera pocas reservas de chakra.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Sakura-san!-

-Más pequeño Boruto, la explosión debe de ser controlada-

El rubio comprimió el Rasengan a lo más mínimo, pero al hacerlo ponía su cuerpo y sobretodo sus manos en una gran tensión.

-¡Así Boruto! ¡Ahora!-

-¡Rasengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

-Shanaroooooo!-

Los dos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, en el momento en que Boruto impactaba el Rasengan sobre la barrera Sakura aprovechando la primera grieta en ella rompió de nueva cuenta el suelo para que una de las placas de tierra protegiera a Sarada del choque de onda.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡No funciono!-

La barrera solo tuvo unas cuantas roturas, pero insuficientes como para liberar a la Uchiha.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- Ordeno Sakura poniéndose detrás de Boruto.

Tres veces más lo intentaron, pero parecía como si la barrera no quisiera ceder, Sakura estaba tan desesperada al ver que el charco de sangre en el piso crecía poco a poco, en ese momento parecía ser que Sarada había perdido un poco más de un litro de sangre.

-Boruto de nuevo…. ¡Tus manos!-

-No… no es nada, tengo que sacar a Sarada de ahí, es mi culpa que la hayan secuestrado, no pude hacer nada para protegerla… yo…-

Un golpe hueco se escucho en la sala, producto de una fuerte bofetada que Sakura le había dado al rubio.

-Boruto… deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo, ¿Has pensado que dirá Sarada si ve que te arriesgaste de más por sacarla de ahí? Déjamelo a mí, los ninjas médicos tienen la obligación por velar por el cuidado de sus camaradas… enséñame tus manos, las curare ahora mismo… encontraremos otra manera de sacar a Sarada de…-

-No… lo siento Sakura-san, pero debo hacer esto… si perdemos más tiempo Sarada se pondrá peor… y seré yo quien no se perdone si a ella le pasa algo peor…-

-No…-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Alto Boruto!-

Los gritos de Sakura fueron ignorados por completo, una de las cosas que el rubio había heredado de su padre era la necedad, y ahora mismo, y aunque perdiera sus manos, nadie ni nada impediría que él sacara a Sarada de su prisión-

_-Sarada se que debí de haberte protegido y haber evitado que esos malditos te secuestraran… Sarada lo siento, pero por favor resiste, en este momento te sacare de ahí… soy un idiota, lo sé… también sé que cuando me veas me golpearas por haberme arriesgado de más… Sakura-san te conoce demasiado bien, pero como le dije a ella no me perdonare si te pasa algo solo porque no tuve el valor de hacerlo…- _Se dijo mentalmente Boruto mientras formaba el Rasengan más poderoso hasta el momento, era su última oportunidad antes de que sus manos lo dejaran trabajar.

-¡RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

En ese momento Sakura juro haber visto la misma presencia que Naruto había relucido en la guerra, un aura brillante y enorme, producto de la esperanza y la voluntad por salvar a sus seres queridos.

La gran bola que rodeaba a Sarada comenzó a quebrarse principalmente desde las ranuras que se habían hecho antes por los ataques del rubio.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Sakura al ver temblar el suelo al tiempo en que la pared de tierra que protegía a Sarada se derrumbaba, el poder de su golpe levanto otra placa de tierra logrando por escasos segundos cubrir a su hija.

-¡Sarada!- Al ver destruido el campo de contención Boruto corrió hacia la Uchiha, pero sus manos eran un total desastre, ni siquiera podía tocar correctamente el cuerpo de la morocha.

-Yo lo hare… hiciste más que suficiente- Le dijo Sakura tomándolo del hombro y apartándolo para bajar a Sarada.

Con relativo cuidado, Sakura bajo a su hija. Se sentía demasiado ligera; desde que había cumplido los trece años, Sarada evitaba que su madre la sentara en sus piernas, como digna Uchiha, Sarada evitaba cualquier cosa que la hiciera ver como inofensiva.

Sakura la tomo entre sus brazos y apretándola un poco se dio la liberad para poder dejar que un par de lagrimas bajaran por su rostro.

-Este lugar es seguro, Sakura-san- Le dijo Boruto al ver una pequeña área que no había sido afectada por la pelea.

Sakura camino con cuidado y lentamente bajo a Sarada en el suelo.

Sus heridas eran pero de lo que esperaba, tenía seis costillas rotas y heridas internas que ponían en peligro su vida, pero a pesar de eso, sus cuencas oculares parecían estar demasiado dañadas, pero si no recibía tratamiento médico de emergencia, corría el riesgo de no poderle trasplantar de nuevo sus ojos.

-Sarada… esto será un poco difícil pero sé que eres fuerte… hija aguanta este dolor- Le susurro Sakura poniéndose guantes quirúrgicos.

-Hmp…- Se quejo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia donde su padre y Sasuke se habían ido.

-Ni lo pienses, no podrás hace nada con esas heridas-

-Pero…-

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto son lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con esos tipos-

-Ts…-

Si había algo que acomplejara a Boruto era que hasta el momento no pudiera haber sobrepasado a su padre, entrenaba duro y trataba de ir a las misiones más complicadas, pero no parecía ser suficiente como para dejar atrás al Hokage; desde hace años, gracias a sus esfuerzos había dejado de ser llamado "el hijo del Hokage" para ser llamado solamente Boruto uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, pero eso era insuficiente para completar todas sus ambiciones.

-¡Aaahg!- Un pequeño quejido por parte de Sarada evito que Boruto siguiera caminando.

La atención médica que Sakura estaba haciendo en su hija era extrema, al estar tantos años frente al hospital de Konoha pudo desarrollar un nuevo método para sanar heridas extremas y graves en un corto tiempo usando el poder que le cedía el byakugon, aunque, el usarlo durante grandes lapsos de tiempo hacían que Sakura se debilitara hasta el punto de tener que descansar por varios días.

-¡Sarada!-

-Dame espacio Boruto, debo de hacer esto con cuidado, Sarada está demasiado herida y tengo que concentrarme, en veinte minutos terminare…-

Lo primero que había hecho Sakura fue atender el rostro de Sarada, debía evitar a toda costa que sus cuencas oculares se infectaran, si eso pasaba sería imposible retrasnplartarle los ojos; la técnica que había usado el seguidor de Danzou al extraerle los ojos no había sido muy agresiva, se notaba que el tipo había tenido mucho cuidado para evitar dañar los valiosos ojos Uchiha.

-Boruto cambia tu expresión… no querrás que ella te vea así si despierta en este momento, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también hice muchas locuras por Sasuke, el amor es algo que nos hace cometer las cosas más maravillosas y extremas, pero si no tienes cuidado puedes terminar muy mal…-

-Yo por ella haría cualquier cosa, Sakura-san yo amo demasiado a Sarada… ella siempre ha creído en mi… aun cuando hacia las peores locuras o travesuras ella siempre estuvo para detenerme o sacarme de esas tonterías…-

Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos y noto una oscura mirada en el rostro del rubio, el chico no mentía, era como su padre, ninguno de los dos sabia mentir, los dos eran como un libro abierto que no podían ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Lo supe desde hace mucho… tus sentimientos por Sarada… me divertía viendo cómo te sonrojabas cuando disimuladamente la mirabas de reojo pensando que nadie lo notaba, y cuando ella notaba que la observabas solo miraba al suelo mientras trataba de no reír, era muy divertido…-

-Sakura-san…-

-Si Sarada no estuviera tan herida el tratamiento ya estuviera terminado… Sasuke, el debe de estar furioso… tengo miedo que se descontrole… tenía mucho que no lo veía así… el… Sasuke-kun… no quiero que regrese a ser la persona que fue en el pasado…-

-Sakura-san… papá lo debe de estar controlando, ellos son amigos…-

-Si Boruto, pero cuando Sasuke-kun se enfada solo yo puedo detenerlo…-

-Yo haría lo mismo que él… s su hija… Sasuke-san ama mucho a Sarada… y…-

-Si Boruto, pero no quiero volver a ver a Sasuke-kun rodeado de oscuridad… es demasiado doloroso para mí cuando recuerdo como solía verse… no creo soportarlo más… el necesita mi ayuda…-

Boruto sintió el dolor en las palabras de Sakura. Cuando era niño su padre le había contado que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, pero que cuando habían sido muy jóvenes, el Uchiha había cometido muchos errores, por lo que impulsado por una promesa hacia Sakura así como de entender más a Sasuke, el había hecho hasta lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

-Listo, es todo lo que puedo hacer por Sarada, tal vez no recupere la conciencia hasta dentro de un par de horas-

-¿No deberíamos sacarla de aquí?-

-No, el otro equipo no ha de tardar en llegar- Dijo Inojin mientras colocaba de nueva cuenta su pergamino detrás de su espalda. –Mi madre me envió su respuesta… hace quince minutos en donde se quedaron los Inuzuka otro grupo de seguidores de Danzou los ataco, pero afortunadamente no tuvieron el menor problema para controlarlos, en el equipo de apoyo vendrá Shizune-sama y otras ninjas médicos-

-Sakura-san, sane mis manos… no quiero quedarme aquí… quiero ir a ayudar a papá y a Sasuke-san…-

-Es imposible evitar que no vayas…- Le respondió Sakura tomando sus manos y aplicando jutsu medico.

-umhhh- Se quejo al sentir el dolor de la piel regenerarse en sus manos.

-¡Kami! Si lo hubieras intentado una vez más el daño hubiera sido irreparable, la lesión casi destruye tus tendones, tuviste demasiada suerte…-

-No me importaba ponerme en riesgo, siempre y cuando salvara a Sarada…-

-Y volvemos a lo mismo…-

-Lo siento Sakura-san-

En ese momento un fuerte temblor envolvió la sala, era como si cerca de ese lugar se librara una pelea sin cuartel.

-Ve Boruto, tengo la sensación de que tienes que ir- Le pidio la pelirrosa terminando con el tratamiento.

-Por favor Sakura-san, saque a Sarada de aquí, tan pronto llegue el otro equipo-

-Yo voy contigo Boruto- Se ofreció Inojin creando un par de tigres de tinta. –Ellos las protegerán-

-Vayan-

-Sarada te prometo regresar pronto- Le susurro el rubio al oído.

**Minutos antes a varios metros de ahí:**

-Dejaste a tu hija agonizando… eres un mal padre Uchiha Sasuke…-

El morocho apretó fuertemente su mandíbula tratando de no decir ninguna tontería y así alimentar más la satisfacción de los dos hombres.

-Sakura-chan la atenderá… nuestra misión ahora es acabar con ustedes dos-

-Vaya el gran séptimo Hokage ha hablado- Dijo Kurobo con sarcasmo.

-Si nuestro señor viera que el chico Kyubi s convirtió en el Hokage moriría de nuevo, ese puesto solo está reservado para los hombres más honorables…-

-Sí, es por eso que Danzo jamás se convirtió en uno- Contesto Naruto con orgullo.

Las palabras del rubio habían sido un golpe bajo para los dos seguidores de Danzo, jamás permitirían que alguien ofendiera a su "gran líder".

-Tu arrogancia será tu perdición mocoso Hokage-

Aprovechando la aparente distracción de los dos hombres, Sasuke saco su espada por detrás de su espalda impregnadola de su chidori.

-No tan rápido estúpido Uchiha… ¿Qué crees que hicimos en los dos minutos que nos perdieron de vista?- Pregunto Igumine con una sádica sonrisa de medio lado.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza su espada y preparándose para cualquier sucio plan de los dos coloco un poco de chakra en sus pies.

-No me gustan las adivinanzas… solo quiero destruirlos a ambos-

-¿A nosotros dos? Te equivocas Uchiha, no será así… al menos no por un rato… bueno, al menos que lo derroten a ´"él"-

Al terminar su advertencia, Igumine hizo una señal y de entre la oscuridad salió un hombre el cual llevaba una capucha que impedía ver quién era.

-Al principio fue todo un desastre el poder hacer que actuara como tal, pero lo único que le faltaba era un par de ojos "Uchiha" originales… no como con los que nació…-

-Ve y destruye a los dos… Uchiha definitivo-

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad, simplemente no creía lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

-¿Qué… qué han hecho?- Grito Sasuke por una explicación.

-Lo mismo que imaginas… un clon tuyo que posee los ojos de tu hija…-

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada pero estuve un poco ocupada, y decidí subirlo hasta hoy, que por cierto es mi cumpleaños xD

En fin, un saludos a todos.

Nos leemos después.


	11. El renacimiento

**De regreso!**

**Primero y antes que nada, una disculpa por anticipado, el capitulo es un poco corto ya que me falto tiempo y ando un tanto ocupada u-u**

**HiNaThItHa16241: **Bueno antes que nada, Bolt si sabe usar el rasen Shuriken, pero no podía usarlo en ese momento, lo que pasa es que debía de derribar la barrera sin causar mucho "desastre" y para eso tuvo que concentrar y comprimir lo más que pudiera el chakra del Rasengan. Y bueno las cosas se van a poner feas xD. Gracias por la felicitación :3

**AkimeMaxwell: **Diría la canción "Inevitable" fue que diera ese rumbo, simplemente me deje llevar por mi imaginación, en verdad no creí que fuera a tomar este rumbo xD.

**Yomii20: **¡Lo siento! Pero en verdad les recomiendo leer el gaiden, los tres que han salido hasta ahora son muy buenos.

**Iseki Higuatari: **¡Gracias por la felicitación!Perdon por hacer sufrir a nuestro querido rubio u-u pero lo hizo por que ama a Sarada xD

**Gabe Logan: **jajajajajajajaja si, me agrado como desarrolle a Sarada, creo que combino los dos caracteres tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura, tiene algo de los dos xD

**J Uzumaki: **Me alegra que te pudiera relajar un poco, te entiendo bastante bien :3.

**AcidESP: **Gracias por la felicitación :3

**GabiiSessyue: **¿Sadico? xDDD si! mucho!

**CAPITULO 11: EL RENACIMIENTO**

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON?!- Grito Sasuke al ver a su clon frente a él.

Eran "casi" idénticos, ya que, el clon aparentaba tener unos 17 años, la misma edad que tenía cuando aún estaba con Orochimaru, y, por consiguiente, tener la misma apariencia de aquella cruel etapa.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Sarada, el Uchiha había tenido que salir a una larga misión en busca de los laboratorios de Orochimaru, en los cuales, basados en una investigación del grupo Anbu de Konoha, se encontraron que Kabuto había creado un hibrido humano que basado en el código genético de cualquier persona podía desarrollar las habilidades de dicho sujeto.

La preocupación de Naruto y Sasuke era extrema al pensar que la mano derecha de Orochimaru pudiera haber utilizado sus experimentos para crear "subordinados" con el ADN de los Uchiha.

Pero al final, todas las investigaciones habían resultado negativas, pero Sasuke sabiendo de la inteligencia y de la obsesión del peliblanco por ser reconocido por Orochimaru, no dudo en lo más mínimo en que Kabuto si había tenido éxito con sus experimentos, pero, por alguna extraña razón no había podido completar y/o utilizarlos durante la guerra.

-Yo… ¿Cómo diablos obtuvieron la investigación de Kabuto?-

-Vamos mocoso Uchiha, no grites-

-Dime como demonios hicieron para haber un clon mío-

Kurobo miro sonriente a Igumine el cual solo asintió con satisfacción.

-Mientras ustedes se ocupaban de restaurar la aldea y de crear las bases de la alianza shinobi tras haber terminado la guerra, nosotros aprovechamos el caos generado y nos infiltramos en las diferentes bases de Orochimaru en busca de esa investigación…-

Igumine se aclaro la voz interrumpiendo el relato de su compañero.

-Se han de preguntar ¿Cómo supimos que Orochimaru tenía algo tan valioso? Simple, afortunadamente cuando reparábamos nuestras instalaciones capturamos a un subordinado de ese maldito hombre y tras un exhaustiva interrogatorio logramos obtener información muy benéfica para nosotros, entre ellas el indicio de una importante investigación de Kabuto sobre los Uchiha ¿Saben cuan felices nos sentimos? No perdimos el tiempo y tras un par de días encontramos el escondite y pudimos obtener esa investigación-

Kurobo sonrió con arrogancia mirando con superioridad al Uchiha.

-Fue muy difícil, más de quince años intentando obtener un resultado satisfactorio, pero al fin pudimos hacer uno, pero nos tomo casi diez años para verlo madurar hasta ese momento -La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció en ese momento, como si hubiese revivido un recuerdo amargo –Todo parecía ir perfecto pero, sus ojos no eran útiles, ni siquiera eran rivales para los más bajos shinobis, pero una idea vino a nuestra mente… ¿Qué pasaría si le trasplantáramos los ojos de un verdadero Uchiha? Y después de utilizar las investigaciones de Danzo-sama para crear barreras restrictivas y otras sorpresas nos dimos cuenta que podíamos hacer algo al respecto, pero, ahora teníamos que encontrar el momento indicado para extraer esos ojos… si Uchiha Sasuke… nuestro objetivo siempre fue la engreída princesa Uchiha, tu hija-

La sangre de Sasuke hirvió como nunca, el recordar el terrible estado en el que había terminado su hija solo ponía un pensamiento y meta en su mente: Torturar hasta la muerte a todos y cada uno de los seguidores de Danzo.

-¿Creen que ese clon mío podrá siquiera igualarme?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero… no podrás matarlo… no si quieres recuperar los ojos de tu hija-

-Eso es lo de menos…-

-¿Tendrás el suficiente valor como para enfrentarte a ti mismo?-

-Eso no me importa, haría lo que sea por los ojos de Sarada…-

-Sus ojos están vacios, el no tiene alma- Dijo Naruto al haber terminado de analizar al clon de su amigo gracias al modo Sennin.

Tras años de experiencia y entrenamiento el ahora Hokage había podido desarrollar diferentes tipos de nuevos jutsus y habilidades utilizando el modo Sennin, entre los que se encontraban el examinar el cuerpo del enemigo (y demás personas) casi similarmente a como lo hacia el Byakugan, pero no era tan preciso como este, aunque, teniendo en cuenta la gran intuición del Uzumaki la había desarrollado casi rallando en la perfección.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo por una fracción de segundo, asegurándose de que dijera la verdad.

-Hmp-

-Silencio mocoso Hokage, nadie te dijo que podías intervenir, eres igual de imprudente que tu asquerosa madre-

-Mi madre fue una excelente Kunoichi y si quiere provocarme insultándola no lo lograra- Respondió Naruto con madurez y seriedad.

-Eres demasiado insolente mocoso-

-Ve y has tu trabajo 229- Ordeno Kurobo fastidiado de tanta palabrería.

El clon abrió sus ojos mostrando el sharingan en su máximo esplendor.

-Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Llamas del fénix)- Dijo el clon con voz rasposa y superficial.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, ahora estaba seguro que él sujeto era solo un vil títere de los seguidores de Danzo.

Viendo el mínimo riesgo del ataque Sasuke empuño su espada e impregnándola de chidori partió en dos las flamas del fénix.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?- Preguntó Sasuke con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiono Naruto al ver a otra persona salir del pasillo por donde había salido el clon de Sasuke.

-No la tendrán tan fácil…. Nunca dijimos que solo habíamos creado a uno, ve por el Hokage, 230-

-Ni lo sueñen ¡Rasengan!-

-Susanno- susurro 230 envolviéndose en una armadura de color morado pálido.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Naruto atrás!- Le advirtió Sasuke al ver como el otro clon iba sobre su espalda.

-¡Amaterasu!- Ataco 230 al ver l distracción del Hokage.

-Ts… ¡Odama Rasengan!-

-¡Susanno!- Invoco 229 protegiendo a 230 y a si mismo ante el poderoso ataque de Naruto.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pueden utilizar estas técnicas si solo uno de ellos tiene los ojos de Sarada?- Pregunto Naruto confuso por lo que estaba pasando.

-Estúpido Hokage, ustedes supusieron que le habíamos puesto los dos ojos de la princesa Uchiha a 229, pero solo le pusimos uno de ellos y el otro lo tiene 230, no tienen la menor idea de cuan fuerte pueden llegar a ser ellos juntos, solo necesitaban un ojo original de los Uchiha para poder llegar lejos… ni los dos juntos podrán ser rivales para ellos, Uchiha Sasuke, deberías saber que los ojos de tu hija son más poderosos que los tuyos, solo que no has visto su verdadero potencial- Se burlo Kurobo viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Siempre te la has vivido subestimando a tu propia hija cuando no has visto su verdadero y autentico potencial-

-Los dejaremos un momento, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- Dijo burlonamente Kurobo desapareciendo junto con Igumine en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Esperen bastardos!-

-Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi (triples cuchillas de molinillo de viento)- Nombraron 229 y 230 al mismo tiempo utilizando el mangekyu sharingan.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Kamui!-

El plan de Sasuke era transportar a sus dos clones a otra dimensión o lugar para ir tras Igumine y Kuroko, para después regresar y extraer los ojos de Sarada.

-¿Q… Qué?- Se pregunto el Uchiha al ver que su jutsu no respondía.

-Cualquier jutsu de transportación no sirve dentro de esta cueva- Informo 229 con una voz vacía.

-A eso se refería ese hombre con "otras sorpresas"- Dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

-Si los derrotamos podremos ser libres- Susurro 230 demostrando momentáneamente su lado humano.

-Esos malditos bastardos-

…..

-¡Shizune-san!- Grito Boruto al ver a la pelinegra entrar a la sala donde se encontraba él y Sarada.

-Lo siento, no pudimos llegar antes, esos shinobis son más duros de lo que pensábamos- Se disculpo Shizune mientras se arrodillaba junto a Sarada para terminar el tratamiento médico.

La pelinegra examino rápidamente a la Uchiha pero al no ver a su madre reviso alrededor en busca de esta.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-Se fue a ayudar a Sasuke-san y a mi padre-

-Deberías de haber ido tú-

-Tuvimos problemas para rescatar a Sarada… y durante el proceso mis manos se vieron demasiado heridas- Le informo enseñándole las manos.

-¿Qué locura hiciste para terminar así?-

-Yo bueno- Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo al sentir la penetrante mirada de Shizune sobre él- La única forma de sacar a Sarada del campo de energía en que estaba era comprimir lo más que pudiera mi sharingan para tener una explosión controlada pero, fue más difícil de lo que pensé…-

-¿Estás consiente que el comprimir chakra de ese modo y más siendo el Rasengan energía pura pudiste haber perdido la funcionalidad de tus manos o peor aun tus canales de chakra pudieron haber se bloqueado?- Le regaño fuertemente la pelinegra.

-Lo siento Shizune-san… pero…-

-Ah lo que el amor provoca en los jóvenes, solo prométeme que jamás volverás a ser tan tonto, eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando era joven, imprudentes e impulsivos…-

Boruto sonrió resignado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces las personas lo habían comparado con su padre.

-Sakura hizo un buen trabajo, solo me dejo poco a mí, pero… las heridas de Sarada eran casi fatales, si solo hubiera perdido medio litro más de sangre… me temo que hubiera muerto, y no es por la sangre que perdió sino que el sanar sus heridas hubiera llevado más tiempo…-

-Shizune-san por favor no diga eso… Sarada es fuerte…-

-Boruto, deberías de ser realista, he visto a muchos fuertes y poderosos shinobis morir por menos que esto-

El rubio tembló con horror al ser consciente de que las palabras de la medico eran crueles pero ciertas.

-Quita esa cara, debemos sacarla de aquí, no debemos arriesgarla a más peligro-

-Sí, pero cuando este a salvo regresare…-

-¿Piensas regresar con esas heridas en las manos? No permitiré que lo hagas, es suficiente con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, ellos son los tres shinobis más poderosos de Konoha, déjales el resto a ellos, además por lo que veo Inojin se fue con ellos, si algo ocurre el no los informara ¿Entendido?-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Boruto, un shinobi sabe cuando retroceder-

El rubio tembló de ira, odiaba sentirse inútil pero no podía el tenue dolor en sus manos le impedían desobedecer las órdenes.

-Te tendré vigilado- Le dijo Shizune mirándolo fijamente –Ustedes dos colóquenla en la camilla, nos iremos de aquí- Le ordeno a un par de kunoichis médicos que no parecían tener más de veinte años.

…..

-Sakura-san ¿Nos hemos perdido?- Pregunto Inojin al no verle final al túnel por el que tenían más de quince minutos recorriendo.

-No lo sé Inojin, pero, no siento ningún Chakra, pero no hemos tomado ningún desvió, es como si este pasillo no tuviera fin…-

-Sakura-san ¿No es alguna clase de genjutsu?-

La pelirrosa volteo y con una sonrisa le contesto al rubio.

-Inojin, soy experta en detectar genjutsus y te aseguro que no estamos en ninguno-

-Lo siento- Se disculpo inmediatamente el ojiverde. A diferencia de sus padres, Inojin era bastante amable y hasta un poco tímido, por lo que si cometía algún error o equivocación se disculpaba rápidamente.

-Shh… Silencio, algo se acerca- Lo interrumpió Sakura al sentir como el viento cambiaba de dirección.

-Oh pero si es la gran sucesora de Tsunade- Dijo Kurobo dejándose ver.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke-kun y Naruto?-

-Ellos están dando un pequeño espectáculo, así que no podrán venir, pero, me alegra que hayas venido, en este momento iba a por ti-

Sakura hizo una señal para que Inojin se pusiera detrás de ella, algo le decía que el hombre tenía planeado algo grande.

-Eres demasiado desconfiada, ¿Qué podría hacer un indefenso anciano ante una poderosa Kunoichi como tú?-

-Déjate de tonterías y dime qué diablos tienes planeado hacer- Lo cuestiono mientras se ajustaba los guantes para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Nuestro objetivo no solo se limito solo a haber obtenido los ojos de tu querida hija, queremos que Sasuke Uchiha sufra más y… tú eres nuestro próximo objetivo-

-Yo no soy ninguna indefensa…-

-Si pudimos secuestrar a la princesa Uchiha en territorio neutral ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo podremos hacer contigo en nuestro espacio?-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon grandemente al notar la trampa en que habia caído.

-¡Inojin huye! ¡Shanaroooooooooooooooooooo!- Grito para romper las paredes del túnel y poder retroceder a salvo.

-Demasiado tarde- Rio Kurobo con locura al ver como las paredes del lugar se cerraban alrededor de la kunoichi. –Esas paredes están hechas de un material que solo el diamante es capaz de romper ¿Qué harás mujer?-

-Inojin ve por ayuda-

El rubio al ver que no podría hacer nada, corrió rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Ve mocoso, entre mas sean será más divertido-

-Bisturi de Chakra- Susurro Sakura.

-"Eso" no le hará ni el más mínimo daño a tu jaula, fue hecha especialmente para retenerte, ahora ¿Qué es lo primero que te hare? –Se pregunto el hombre imaginando miles de maneras de torturar a la pelirrosa.

….


	12. Oscuridad

**¡De regreso!**

**GabiiSesshYue: **xD Yo complazco a mis lectores, así que si ustedes son felices, yo también lo soy xD

**Adriss: **El gran error de Sasuke fue el sobreproteger a Sarada y evitar que ella creciera como tal, pero al final, ella entreno y desarrollo sus poderes por sí sola, ahora Sasuke pagara eso con sangre.

**AkimeMaxwell: **Me da pena hacer sufrir mucho a Sarada, pero ella no tiene la culpa, eso es porque Sasuke no supo comportarse como padre u.u

**Musaspinelli: **¿sobre Inojin? Jajajajaja ese momento sera al final, pero te aseguro que sera muy bueno de leer xD

**Yesi: **Espero te guste el capitulo, y perdón por hacer sufrir demasiado a Sasuke.

**J. Uzumaki: **De vuelta con más sadismo xD ok solo un poco.

**Yomii20:** Y te seguiré traumando más xD

**HiNaThItHa16241: **El problema de todo es que cayeron directo en la trampa de Igumine y Kurobo, y eso no hará más que traerles demasiados problemas.

**Gabe Logan: **¿Salvando a papi suegro? Jajajajajja buena idea, así se ganara la aprobación de Sasuki xD

**AcidESP: ¡**Lo siento! Sé que debería de hacerlos más largos pero el tiempo es mi enemigo Q-Q pero te juro que tratare de hacerlos más interesantes para que los disfruten más.

**CAPITULO 12.- OSCURIDAD**

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la sala al ver como su amigo parecía caer en la desesperación.

Ambos shinobis tenían aproximadamente dos minutos peleando con los clones del Uchiha, pero, parecían que 229 y 230 tenían el control de la situación; Sasuke y Naruto habían caído totalmente en la trampa de los seguidores de Danzo. La gran habitación donde estaban estaba rodeado de innumerables sellos restrictivos que hacían que Naruto solo hubiera podido durar poco tiempo en modo Sennin.

-¡Odama-rasengan!- Grito el rubio lanzando su ataque contra 229.

-Katon: Goryua no jutsu (elemento fuego poderoso dragón de fuego)- Dijo 229.

En circunstancias normales tal jutsu no funcionaria en una técnica tan destructiva como el odama Rasengan, pero el poder y la técnica desempeñada por el clon de Sasuke iba más allá de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto poder ha ocultado Sarada hasta ahora?- Se pregunto Naruto evadiendo el ataque de la espada de 229.

-Chidori Nagashi- Susurro el clon abalanzándose contra el rubio con la intención de paralizarlo.

-¡Ni de broma caeré en eso! ¡Doton: Retsudo Tenshou (Elemento tierra: Fisura de tierra)- Grito Naruto haciendo que la electricidad del chidori fuera absorbida a través del suelo.

-¿Doton?- Pregunto extrañado 229.

-Te sorprendería todas las cosas básicas que se…-Presumió Naruto con orgullo dejando salir una sonrisa ladina.

-¡229!- Grito 230 mientras evadía la espada de Sasuke.

-¡Tu y yo aun no terminamos! ¡Odama Rasengan!-

Diciendo lo último, el rubio golpeo con su técnica al clon, pero su ataque solo había sido una pantalla.

-¿Un clon de agua?- Se pregunto el Hokage al ver desaparecer a 229. -¡Kagebushin no jutsu! ¡Multi Rasen Shuriken! ¡A un lado Sasuke!-

-¡Kamui!- Dijeron los dos clones de Naruto enviando los ataques de Naruto y sus copias a otra dimensión.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Ustedes dijeron que no podemos utilizar ningún jutsu de espacio tiempo!- Reclamo Sasuke recuperando el aliento.

El Uchiha sospechaba que al momento de haber entrado y durante el tiempo en que habían estado en la barrera que les impidió rescatar a Sarada, Kurobo e Igumine habían creado una especie de jutsu que lo había hecho perder chakra poco a poco, pero al no saber si era verdad o mentira, decidió que no se lo diría a Naruto, al menos no por el momento.

-Ustedes no, nosotros si- Contestaron los 229 y 230 mostrando marcas de una especia de sello en sus brazos.

-¡Eso es injusto!- Se quejo el Hokage apuntando a los dos clones.

-Kurobo-sama no mentía al decir que el actual Hokage es un idiota- Se atrevió a decir 229 a 230.

-¿Idiota? ¡Les enseñare quienes son los idiotas!- Grito enojado Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Lo siento Hokage, pero se acabo el tiempo-

-¿Eh?- Logro decir Naruto antes de que cayeran en medio de un genjutsu.

-¿Qué…? ¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto al ver a su amigo caer brutalmente contra el suelo.

-No te resistas Hokage… tu mente es poderosa, pero es imposible evadir el genjutsu creado por dos Uchihas que tienen el mangekyu sharingan eterno…-

-No me detendrán ¡Kurama!-

_-Mocoso solo te podre dar mi apoyo durante un minuto, esos malditos tienen muchas barreras protectoras…-_

-No importa Kurama, solo necesito sacar a Sasuke del genjutsu-

_-No dejes que el mocoso Uchiha caiga en la oscuridad- _Le dijo antes de que Naruto entrara en modo control de Chakra.

-Ugh- Se quejo el rubio al sentir como poco a poco el genjutsu se apoderaba de su mente- No cederé… ¡Rasen Shuriken!- Lanzo el Hakage a los dos clones que controlaban aun el genjutsu sobre Sasuke.

-Entiende Hokage, todo lo que hagas es inútil- Repitio 230.

Ante las palabras de su compañero, 229 se lanzo para interceptar el ataque de Naruto.

-¡Chidori Katana! ¡Katon ryuka no jutsu!- Dijo el clon lanzando el dragon de fuego a travez de la katana, provocando que su jutsu fuera más poderoso, tanto que partió el rasen Shuriken en dos, y a su vez este se impactaran a ambos lado de la habitación.

-¡Bijudama!-

Aprovechando el punto ciego creado durante el choque de técnicas, Naruto aprovecho para tomar descuidado a 229.

-¡229! ¡Delante de ti!- Le advirtió 230 para evitar que resultara herido.

-¡Susanno!- Logro invocarlo antes de que la bujudama lo impactara, aun con el sussano incompleto, el clon del Uchiha pudo protegerse y al mismo tiempo absorver el ataque de Naruto lanzándolo a un lado y destruyendo la pared por completo.

-¡Nobuseri Rasengan!-

Previendo que 229 pudiera utilizar el susanno, Naruto no perdió tiempo impactando esta técnica para desproteger al clon mientras intentaba parar la bujudama.

-¡Ahghhhhhhh!- Grito dolorosamente 229 al ser golpeado por la técnica de Naruto.

-Lo primero solo era una distracción- Contesto Naruto desde el aire, para evitar que los movimientos en el suelo lo desequilibraran.

-¿No te preocupa la seguridad de tu amigo?- Le grito furioso 229 que trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Mira a tu lado…- Le sugirió Naruto viendo como 230 protegía al Uchiha.

-Ts…- Se quejo 229 al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-Ustedes tienen la misión de contenernos, no de acabar con nosotros, o por lo menos no con Sasuke, por otro lado yo soy el que sobra aquí…- Respondió Naruto al ver sus sospechas despejadas.

-Hokage, usted tiene razón… nuestra misión es controlar a Uchiha Sasuke… - Le dijo 230 mirando como el Uchiha se retorcía en el suelo.

-Usted en una vergüenza para Konoha- Le recrimino 229.

-Todo está listo… es una lástima que usted no haya caído en el genjutsu, lo felicito Hokage, pero ahora la verdadera pesadilla se hará realidad…- Amenazo 230 haciendo una serie de sellos con la mano.

_-Naruto, no podre ayudarte más…- _Le dijo Kurama desvaneciendo el modo control de chakra en Naruto.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?- Reclamo el rubio al ver como su amigo se levantaba del suelo al tiempo que su chakra parecía cambiar de un violeta claro a un morado intenso.

-El terror de los Uchihas despertara- Contesto 229.

**Minutos antes con Sakura:**

-¿Qué… qué hiciste maldita?-

-¿Pensaste que podías encerrarme en esa jaula y tenerme ahí como un juguete? Estás equivocado no soy una simple mujer, soy una kunoichi preparada para cualquier tipo de situación, Kurobo, cometiste un error al pensar que esto me detendría… y menos con lo que tú y tu amigo le hicieron a mi amiga…- Le echo en cara Sakura mientras despedazaba los últimos pedazos de piedra de la jaula.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste destrozar mi jaula? ¡El material es imposible de penetrar!- Pregunto eufórico el seguidor de Danzo al no poder creer como Sakura parecía quebrar los barrotes de la jaula como si se tratara de cartón.

-¿Qué como lo hice? Je… simple, por supuesto, es simple para mi… tras años de servir en el hospital de Konoha, desarrolle un pulso perfecto en la extracción de enfermedades y detección de tumores y células cancerosas, y, sin darme cuenta descubrí como con un solo corte extraer y o cortar de raíz todas esas anomalías, pero no fue tiempo después, durante una misión que pude aplicar ese mismo método para destruir una muralla de acero puro, todos decían que llevaría por lo menos una hora destruirla, pero no teníamos ese tiempo, ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió usar esa técnica… desde entonces he practicado tanto que la he llevado al límite…-

-Maldita… solo hiciste tiempo para que ese mocoso rubio escapara…-

-Por supuesto, el no podría enfrentarte solo con todos los sellos que tienes aquí…- Respondió la pelirosa señalando todos los lugares donde el hombre había puesto sus trampas.

-Mis trampas… ¡¿Quién te crees mujer para intentar dejarme en ridículo?!-

Sakura dio tres pasos hacia Kurobo y lo miro con los ojos fríos y serios.

-Una madre furiosa por lo que le han hecho a su hija…-

-¿Madre? ¡No seas patética! ¡Doton: Gaia no Hitokajiri! (Elemento tierra: Ataque de Gaia)- Grito Kurobo lleno de ira.

-¡Shanarooooooooooooo! ¡No te volverás a meter con los Uchiha!- Le dijo después de haberle destrozado las costillas del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Perra… aunque me… mates… mi misión está completa…- Se burlo el hombre mirando hacia el pasillo por donde había llegado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Sakura sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

-Ve a verlo por ti misma…- Dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Sakura-san!- Grito Inojin llegando junto con Kiba y Sai.

-Alto no avancen más- Les ordeno recordando que debía de desactivar todos los sellos que aun estaban activos.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Kiba mirando el estado deplorable en el que había acabado el pasillo.

-Sí, no pasó nada, Kiba llévate a este hombre, que le den atención medica en la prisión… después de que todo esto termine debemos interrogarlo…-

-Entendido Sakura…-

-¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?- Pregunto Sai al no verlos por ningún lado.

-Están al final de este pasillo, debo darme prisa… ya pueden pasar, los sellos están anulados…-

-Sakura Inojin y yo iremos contigo- Dijo Sai sacando un pequeño pergamino de su bolsa.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, vámonos, ten cuidado Kiba-

**En el hospital de Konoha.**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Sarada sintiéndose mareada y desorientada.

-¡Sarada! No te esfuerces acabamos de llegar al hospital…-

-¿Hospital? ¡¿DONDÉ ESTAN PAPÁ Y MAMÁ?! ¡Boruto tienes que ir por ellos antes que sea demasiado tarde!-

-¿De qué hablas Sarada? Estas confundida, todo está bien ellos pararan a los idiotas que te secuestraron-

-¡No lo entiendes Boruto! ¡Esos hombres planean controlar a papá para que destruya Konoha! ¡Debemos detenerlo en este momento!-

-Sarada ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Sasuke-sensei y Papás podrán solos con esos tipos…-

-¡Entiende Boruto, esos hombres han estado planeando este ataque por años, desde antes que tu y yo naciéramos, ellos solo estaban esperando el momento en que mis ojos llegaran a un punto donde fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para usarlos en sus experimentos, por favor Boruto cree en mi, debemos ir por ellos-

-Yo iré, pero tú te quedaras aquí, Sarada estás demasiado herida, le prometí a Sakura-san que no permitiría que algo más te pasara ¿Entiendes?-

-No, iré contigo, ya estoy mejor…-

-No, aunque tenga que atarte a los barrotes de esta cama no permitiré que te arriesgues de nuevo, Sarada lo hago por tu bien-

-¿Piensas que soy una inútil sin mis ojos? Boruto aun tengo técnicas que no requieren el sharingan…-

-Sarada no me lo hagas más difícil… Shizune-san cuide de Sarada, iré a avisar a Sasuke-sensei y a Papá sobre lo que Sarada me ha dijo-

-¡Alto ahí jovencito, tu tampoco estás en buenas condiciones tus manos están hechas un desastre…!-

-Lo siento Shizune-san…- Se disculpo antes de salir por la ventana.

-¡Tenía que ser hijo del Hokage! Y tú ni te muevas, que no permitiré que salgas de aquí…-

-Pero Shizune-san…-

-Sarada, si tus padres ven que llegas podrías ponerlos en peligro, ellos actuaran con mayor tranquilidad si saben que estás aquí…-

-Pero…-

Shizune se sentó a lado de la cama y toco el rostro de la pelinegra con un poco de cariño y amabilidad.

-Sarada… tu eres la razón por la que tu padre ha cambiado tanto así que por favor, si algo te llegase a suceder en estos momentos, estoy segura que él caería en la oscuridad… no sabes cómo reacciono al saber que te habían llevado, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, Sarada…- Le toco la pómulos por debajo de donde pasaba la venda que cubría sus parpados –No lo hagas por ti, sino por todos os que están peleando con los subordinados de Danzo ¿Harías eso por ellos?-

Sarada se llevo una mano al corazón al ver en su mente los rostros de Sakura, Sasuke y Boruto.

-Hare lo que me pidas Shizune-san…-

-Bien ahora descansa… cualquier cosa que pase vendré a informarte-

**Con Sasuke y Naruto.**

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke?-

-Solo dejamos que la oscuridad se apoderada de su alma…- Respondió 230.

-Su alma está siendo corrompida en este momento, nadie ni nada hará que cambie ¡Son más de viento años de odio!- Grito Igumine saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Sasuke no dejaría que eso pasara!-

-¿Estás totalmente seguro?- Pregunto Igumine con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro viendo como el Uchiha se acercaba a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke?-

**Momentos antes.**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Sasuke sin saber que estaba envuelto en un genjutsu.

-¡Te odio papá!-

Escucho la voz de Sarada proveniente de algún lugar no específico.

-¿Sarada? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Siempre hiriendo a los demás…-

Ahora escucho la voz de Tsunade desde el mismo punto en el que había provenido la voz de su hija.

-¿Tsunade? ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?-

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Sasuke te detendré!-

Fue ahí donde el Uchiha supo que algo andaba mal, la voz de Naruto sonaba jovial, como cuando eran jóvenes.

-Esto es un genjutsu ¿Cómo diablos pude caer en este estúpido truco?-

-Siempre serás aquel que destruyo la vida de cientos de personas solo por su venganza…-

-¡Silencio!- Grito el Uchiha sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a doler con fuerza.

-¡Debes morir!-

-¡Los Uchiha deben de dejar de existir!-

-Eres patético y un imbécil-

-Solo traes desgracia a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino-

Las voces no dejaban de venir de todos lados, y entre más pasaba el tiempo, los reclamos se escuchaban más fuerte.

-¡Jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra!- Volvió a escuchar la voz de Sarada pero esta vez la vio frente a ella, de la misma forma como cuando se lo había dicho.

-Esto es un genjutsu… no caeré en su trampa…-

-Yo que tu no estaría seguro…-

Sasuke volteo al reconocer esa voz que le hablaban detrás de él.

-¿Danzo?-

-Ni la muerte evitara que tenga mi venganza…- Le advirtió con una voz profunda y tenebrosa. –Ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece-

-Estás bromeando… ¡Tú estás muerto!-

-Mis subordinados han roto el tabu… ahora todo está a mi favor ¿Qué podras hacer ahora Uchiha?-

-No permitiré que hagas lo que quieres, no ahora que tengo muchas cosas que proteger-

-¿Cómo tu hija y tu esposa? Lo has hecho bien Uchiha, si es que no cuentas como dejaste que el orgullo de tu hija fuera pisoteado, sigues siendo el mismo patético remedo de shinobi de siempre, los Uchiha siempre han sido y siempre serán la escoria de Konoha-

-¡Deja de hablar así!- Le exijigo Sasuke atacando a Danzou con un chidori.

-Eso era lo único que quería… despierta Uchiha Sasuke- Le dijo antes de que recuperara la conciencia.

**De regreso al presente.**

-¡Sasuke! ¡Suelta a Naruto!- Grito una aterrada Sakura al ver como su esposo tenia al Hokage del cuello.

El rubio parecía haber perdido la conciencia, su cuerpo presentaba diversas heridas por todo su cuerpo, casi como las que tenía Sarada.

-¿Naruto? ¿Yo lo hice?-

_-Te lo dije Uchiha Sasuke, tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece- _Dijo divertido Danzo hablándole como si fuese su conciencia. –Ahora ataca a tu mujer-

-¡Sa…Sakura…vete!- Le rogo mientras se alanzaba contra la pelirrosa con su espada desenfundada.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos después.


	13. Danzo

**Perdón por la espera pero tome más tiempo de lo debido al hacer el capítulo final de Desastre temporal así como su respectivo epilogo.**

**Yomii20: **Traumas, traumas para todos xD

**Makaa-chan: **Sasuki tiene que reaccionar o por lo menos no martar a Naruto y a Sakura -

**HiNaThItHa 16241: **Todo el problema recae en que desde el momento en que entraron a la cueva, los cuatro cayeron en la trampa de los seguidores de Danzo u-u

**Cinlayj2: **Como dices, Sakura y Naruto son los únicos que pueden traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

**Yesi: **¡Sakura patéale el trasero a Sasuki para que reaccione! xD

**J. Uzumaki: ¡**SOY SADICA Y ME GUSTA HACERLOS SUFRIR! Por fin lo acepte xD

**Mnv96: **Gracias por los animos :D y perdón por la espera

**Adriss: **Si, Sakura debe de traerlo de vuelta.

**Royal: **Bueno, quisiera hacerlo más largo pero tengo dos fics que tengo en proceso así que no me da mucho tiempo para hacerlo más extenso. U-u

**GabiiSesshYue: **Todos odiamos a Danzo… es un HDP

**Gabe Logan: **¿Cafeina? Nee ya esta así desde el principio.

**Ares-sama: **¿El final? Bueno no lo sé, tal vez unos seis capítulos más… aunque no tengo la total certeza.

**AcidESP: **Loco desquiciado, enfermo, psicópata HDP… y más adjetivos repudiantes describen a Danzo xD

**AkemiMaxwell: ¡**Lo sé! Pero… esperen más adelante que todo va a ser cardiaco.

**Vic-Chan: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y tengo pensado hacer más fics de post gaiden :D

**CAPITULO 13.- DANZO**

**Minutos antes:**

-¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke?- Naruto exigió una respuesta inmediata al ver a su amigo fuera de sí.

-¿Qué le hicimos? Jajajajaja eres muy gracioso mocoso Hokage… ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré el motivo por el cual está así?- Se burlo Igumine viendo la creciente desesperación en Naruto.

-Por que se que quieres decirlo… no permitirás que Sasuke haga algo en mi contra sin decírmelo antes…- Contesto seriamente el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Bien pensado mocoso, pero aun así no has unido todas las piezas…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Naruto viendo como Sasuke se tambaleaba de pie.

-¿Por qué un Uchiha caería tan fácilmente en un genjutsu cuando ellos son los expertos en ese tipo de técnicas?-

Naruto alzo una ceja pero tras pensar unos segundos contesto.

-Porque son dos contra uno… supongo que ellos ganan por maravilla- Contesto siguiendo la respuesta más obvia.

-Sí y no, el mocoso Uchiha podría deshacer cualquier tipo de Genjutsu usando su rinnegan, pero al no poder utilizarlo aquí adentro lo hizo más propenso a no poder salir de ese "problema" pero la verdad va más allá que un simple genjutsu… su error más grande fue ingresar a este lugar de forma precipitada… si solo hubieran analizado este lugar a fondo, estoy seguro que no estuvieran teniendo estos problemas… pero su desesperación por rescatar a la princesita de los Uchiha fue su perdición… pero eso fue lo que supusimos desde el principio ahora solo nos queda observar…-

-Que… ¿Por qué Sasuke actúa tan raro? ¡Sasuke reacciona!- Le grito a su amigo que aun parecía seguir en trance.

-Vaya, eres impaciente mocoso, aun no he terminado….-

Naruto analizaba algunas opciones para poder salir del lugar, pero todas las entradas y salidas estaban protegidas por 299 y 230.

-Todo fue gracias a Danzo-sama… hay muchas formar de traer a la vida a las personas… pero solo hay un puñado que sirven de forma definitiva… como la que hizo Orochimaru, pero ese proceso es demasiado peligroso y complicado… además de que él lo logro gracias a sus extrañas habilidades… pero, nosotros pudimos hacer que Danzo-sama regresara de otra forma…-

-¿Qué locura hicieron?- Grito Naruto furioso mientras sentía que por todo su cuerpo se apoderaba una extraña sensación de preocupación.

-Tras años e intentos fallidos por desarrollar el cuerpo de Danzo-sama, encontramos un jutsu prohibido… aquel que traería solo la conciencia de Danzo-sama para depositarla en un "contenedor" es por eso que comenzamos a crear clones del mocoso Uchiha… esos no solo servirían para acorralar al estúpido Uchiha sino que también servirían como contenedores temporales de la mente de Danzo-sama…-

-Es mentira… eso es imposible…- Tartamudeo Naruto pensando en las atrocidades si eso era siquiera cierto.

-Danzo-sama tomara el cuerpo del estúpido Uchiha y hará su sueño realidad… controlar Konoha y hacerla florecer como una potencia Shinobi y no la patética aldea de paz que predica actualmente…-

-Te contradices a ti mismo… si él se apodera del cuerpo de Sasuke solo prevalecerán los Uchiha y…-

-No entiendes la grandeza del plan de Danzo-sama… no miras más allá de sus sueño… el poseer el poder de los Uchiha solo es un paso para sus planes…-

-No permitiré que lo hagas… Sasuke ha pasado demasiado para llegar a ser el gran hombre y shinobi que es… yo soy su amigo y no dejare que hagan lo que quieran con él… jamás permitiré que Sasuke vuelva a ser la marioneta de nadie más… mi deber es proteger a todos en Konoha y no dejare que alguien de mi familia se vea afectado por la ambición de alguien que ya no debería de existir…- Declaro el rubio con rabia y pensando al mismo tiempo en las consecuencias que habría si en verdad Danzo se apoderara de Sasuke.

-¿Qué harás mocoso Hokage? ¿Te enfrentaras a tu más querido amigo para frenar a Danzo-sama? O ¿Encontraras la forma de retenerlo?- Pregunto Igumine presionando a Naruto para que entrara en pánico.

-Sasuke no es tan débil como para ser controlado por un idiota como Danzo…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A DANZO-SAMA!- Le advirtió el hombre explotando de furia.

-Yo lo llamo como quiero… si no hubiera sido tan imbécil como para hacer todos estúpidos planes no hubiera muerte de forma tan miserable… es de la peores personas que pudo haber en Konoha… merece seguir en el mundo de los muertos… y yo me encargare de mandarlo de vuelta…-

Las venas en el rostro de Igumine de inflamaron tanto que incluso se podía ver como la sangre bombeaba a gran velocidad, tanto que su rostro se volvió completamente rojo con tintes morados.

-Retira lo dicho mocoso estúpido… la grandeza de Danzo-sama es demasiado grande como para que alguien como tú lo comprenda, Danzo-sama te enseñara lo que es la verdadera desesperación, aquella que solo experimentaran aquello que estén en contra de sus planes-

-Silencio…- Ordeno Sasuke danzo un pequeño paso al frente.

Tanto Igumine como Naruto voltearon rápidamente a ver al Uchiha para ver qué era lo que pasaría.

-Sa… Sasuke…-

-Silencio estúpido jinchuriki…- Ordeno Sasuke con su voz que parecía más grave de lo usual. –Una parte de mi conciencia esta teniendo una pequeña charla con el mocoso Uchiha…-

-¡Danzo-sama!- Grito Igumine al saber que su plan había dado resultados.

-Es una maldita pesadilla pensar que la escoria del jinchuriki del Kyubi e hijo de la maldita de Kushina y el incompetente de cuarto Hokage es ahora el líder de Konoha… inaceptable ¿En qué demonios pensaban todos al poner a una sabandija como él en el Hokage?-

-Demostre ser digno de serlo…-

-¿Digno? ¿QUÉ SABES TU DE DIGNIDAD? Un verdadero Hokage es aquel que sabe que Konoha debería de ser la más fuerza shinobi de toda el mundo y no en lo que es ahora…. Solo una burla… una aldea débil y olvidada de su verdadera fuerza y su valor…-

-Konoha es más fuerte y poderosa que en el pasado, ¡AHORA USAMOS ESE PODER PARA PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS Y A LA PAZ QUE TANTO NO HA COSTADO CONSEGUIR!-

-¡Estupideces! ¡YO HARE DE KONOHA LA ALDEA GUERRERA Y PODEROSA QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE!

-¿Y qué harás? ¡No podrás obtener el apoyo del Daimio ni de nadie más, no tienes los recursos para hacer realidad tu loco plan…!- Le advirtió Naruto sabiendo de los tratados firmados entre los Daimios de las diferentes naciones así como de sus compañeros shinobis que frenarían el plan de Danzo y sus seguidores.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mis planes son tan burdos para no haber pensado en eso?- Le pregunto retante y con la lengua llena de veneno.

-Ustedes son pocos y no tan fuertes como para vencer a todos los shinobis de Konoha que son fieles a la nueva era…-

-Mocoso idiota ¿Piensas que solo tenemos a 229 y 230 como únicos clones? Ellos son los mejores y los que liderearan el ataque… pero tengo un escuadron especial pero menos poderosos que ellos dos… pero aun así serán lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a los de Konoha…- Interrumpió Igumine revelando tan escabroso plan.

-Mientes… solo dijiste que solo dos clones habían sido funcionales…-

-¿Y aun piensas que dije toda la verdad? Eres muy inocente mocoso… demasiado crédulo… deberías de desconfiar un poco de las personas… eso deberías de saberlo de antemano- Igumine se burlo de nueva cuenta de Naruto por su falta de malicia.

-Ahora el cuerpo del estúpido Uchiha es mío y no podrás hacer que vuelva a la normalidad… nada podrá hacerlo… el jutsu funciono correctamente… solo resta eliminar su conciencia y su cuerpo será todo mío… mi venganza estará completa… ahora poseeré el sharingan y lo utilizare para…-

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! ¡SASUKE NO SE DEJARA VENCER TAN FACIL!-

-Solo puedes gritar y decir que no lo permitirás ¿Pero lo podrás hacer? ¿Podrás enfrentarte a mí, a alguien que sabe tanto de los Uchiha como saber cuáles son todas sus habilidades y aquellos jutsus que podrá usar basándose en la compatibilidad de elementos? Mocoso, aunque seas el "denominado" mejor y más poderoso shinobi de toda la nación no podrás hacer nada contra mis tácticas y mi inteligencia…-

-Danzo, no soy el shinobi inmaduro y tonto que era cuando me conociste, puede que aun sea un poco crédulo e inocente, pero no soy el Hokage solo por ser fuerte y poderoso… todos estos años al frente de Konoha me han hecho ver el verdadero valor de la fuerza y de la protección, así que no dudes en que daré mi misma vida para protegerlos a todos…-

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- Le dijo antes de abalanzarse contra él -¡Chidori!- Grito creando una gran bola de energía en sus manos.

-¡Rasen…! ¿Qué? ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahgh!- Se quejo el rubio al caer al suelo víctima del golpe del chidori.

-Pobre e inútil Hokage ¿Qué se siente no poder utilizar chakra?- Pregunto Igumine en medio de carcajadas y burlas hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo…?- Se cuestiono Naruto tratando de juntar un poco de Chakra en sus manos.

-Te lo dije mocoso, desde el momento en que entraron a este lugar firmaron su sentencia de muerte… y el primero en caer serás tú… ¿Qué será de esta patética Konoha sin su estúpido y querido líder?- Se volvió a burlar Igumine para presionar aun más al rubio.

-Sigue con el plan Igumine… yo me hare cargo de esto… solo me tomara un par de minutos… quiero darle una patética muerte a este bastardo…- Le ordeno Danzo en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Como ordene Danzo-sama…- Contesto retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a mi sin poder usar chakra? Eres un cobarde, porque si pudiera usar mis técnicas no tendrías oportunidad alguna de vencerme…-

-Estás equivocado mocoso… no soy un cobarde y jamás lo he sido… solo quiero verte lleno de desesperación y que mejor que ser torturado hasta la muerte utilizando el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo… es perfecto…-

-Estás enfermo… jamás…-

-¿Jamás qué? Deja de tratar de querer ganar tiempo ¡Katon Goryua no jutsu!- Grito abalanzándose contre el rubio que solo pudo retroceder a gran velocidad.

-_Mocoso, ese imbécil de Danzo tiene barreras restrictivas por toda la habitación… si no te deshaces de ellas no podre darte de mi poder…- _Le advirtió sintiéndose oprimido dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Entendido…- Contesto fijándose que en varios puntos de la gran habitación había unas pequeñas lanzas de madera las cuales estaban incrustadas alrededor de la misma y que parecían estar a la misma distancia una de otra.

Rápidamente comenzó a atacar a Sasuke-Danzo a base de taijutsu los cuales eran detenidos por la espada de Sasuke.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Por muy buen usuario de taijutsu que seas no serás capaz de siquiera poder hacer algo en mi contra- Le advirtió impregnando la katana con el chidori.

-Y tu ¿Serás capaz de utilizar todo el potencial de Sasuke?- Contesto el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás viendo el peligro en que se enfrentaría si dejaba que la espada lo tocara.

-Mocoso parece que me subestimas… Chidori eiso- Dijo antes de atrapar al rubio con un lazo de chakra.

-Aughh… demonios… pero no será suficiente ¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito mientras juntaba toda su fuerza y reventaba el lazo.

-¡Caíste mocoso!- Le advirtio Sasuke-Danzo lanzando una estocada hacia el costado derecho de Naruto.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- Grito el rubio adolorido al sentir el poderoso filo de la katana y a su vez el choque eléctrico del chidori.

-Esto es divertido… suplica por t vida y si lo haces te dejare morir más pronto…-

-Ja… jamás le rogaría… a alguien como tu… Konoha caería en desgracia… si su líder lo hiciera…- Contesto tratando de frenar la sangre que salía de su herida.

-¡Ja! Has perdido tu toque mocoso… según todo lo que estudie en este tiempo que volví a este mundo, deberías de ser más poderoso que ahora… pensé que me darías más batalla pero te has confiado y oxidado… pobre mocoso… siento lastima por ti…-

-No sientas lastima por mi… aun no he acabado…-

Lentamente se levanto y tomando la suficiente fuerza corrió hacia Sasuke para tratar de golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡Demuéstrame la fuerza física que debe tener un Hokage!- Lo reto Sasuke-Danzo divirtiéndose al ver los intentos fallidos de Naruto y más aun con una herida tan profunda.

Pero lo que Danzo no se había fijado es que al estar peleando, Naruto con relativa discreción eliminaba uno a uno de las lanzas en el suelo, las cuales después de haber sido neutralizadas eran cubiertas por los escombros que se levantaban por la pelea de ambos shinobis.

-No puedes dar un paso más mocoso, has perdido mucha sangre… ¿Te crees inmortal? Es una pena que esa maldita bestia que tienes en tu interior no pueda salir en este momento… solo podrá salir hasta que hayas muerto… y ahora si será solo mía… me encantaría experimentar con use demonio maldito…-

-Jamás tendrás a Kurama…-

¡Entiende que no puedes jurar nada!- Le grito dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago y mandándolo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Patético… patético… en verdad patético… el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra muriendo de esta forma tan estúpida e indigna será mi regalo para todos los idiotas que creen en la paz…- Le dijo acercándose a él mientras blandía su espada en el aire.

-Si tanto quieres eliminarme ¿Por qué no lo haces ya? ¿Qué tanto estás esperando?- Pregunto el rubio observando que solo quedaban solo tres lanzas en el cuarto que impedían que usara su chakra…-

-Solo quiero disfrutar mi momento de gloria… aunque digas que quieres pelear contra mí no has dado ningún golpe que pudiera herir a tu querido amigo… esa será tu perdición mocoso…-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que ese es mi objetivo?- Trato de ganar aun más tiempo para que Danzo desconfiara de las acciones que él había hecho.

-¿Qué tratas de decir mocoso? Cualquier cosa que trates de hacer es impo…- En ese instante, Danzo se dio cuenta del plan que había maquinado el rubio -¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreviste!- Grito corriendo a verificar el estado de las lanzas.

-Je… no todo es cuestión de fuerza- Contesto Naruto recordando los consejos de Shikamaru.

-Aun si te deshiciste de la mayoría no implica que puedas hacer algo…- Le dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-No lo entiendes… yo no lo hice para ser quien te derrote… en todos estos años he aprendido que no estoy solo… hay más personas que cuidan de mi…-

-Yo siempre he tenido a mis seguidores…-

-No es lo mismo Danzo… no puedes comparar a los seguidores con tu familia… con tus amigos…-

El enojo combinadas de las filosas palabras de Naruto solo alimento la ira en Danzo.

-¡Las personas son desechables pueden ser sustituidas por otras! ¡Y eso lo saben mis seguidores!-

-Es una pena que pienses en eso…- Contesto Naruto tras haberse puesto de pie. -Jamás conocerás el valor de una familia…-

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- Grito abalanzándose contra el rubio.

Naruto, aprovechando los escasos segundos en que Danzo se disponía a ir contra él, lanzo tres piedras medianas logrando derribar las últimas dos lanzas.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡Desaparece de este mundo!- Grito furioso hiriendo gravemente a Naruto con un chidori que lo impacto directamente sobre su pecho.

El rubio no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de quejarse.

-Que imbécil…- Se divertía viendo al inconsciente Hokage en el suelo –Es increíble que aun no hayas muerte mocoso…-

Sin ninguna señal de remordimiento, lo alzo del cuello hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello.

-¿Qué hare para por fin matarte?-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Suelta a Naruto!- Grito una aterrada Sakura al ver como su esposo tenia al Hokage del cuello.

El rubio parecía haber perdido la conciencia, su cuerpo presentaba diversas heridas por todo su cuerpo, casi como las que tenía Sarada.

-¿Naruto? ¿Yo lo hice?-

_-Te lo dije Uchiha Sasuke, tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece- _Dijo divertido Danzo hablándole como si fuese su conciencia. –Ahora ataca a tu mujer-

-¡Sa…Sakura…vete!- Le rogo mientras se alanzaba contra la pelirrosa con su espada desenfundada. -¡Jajajajaja estúpida mujer!- Dijo Danzo volviendo a apoderarse del cuerpo de Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Sai mientras peleaba con 229 y del otro lado Inojin hacia lo mismo con 230.

-Ale… aléjate de Sakura-chan- Lo amenazó Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras su heridas eran parcialmente curadas por el chakra de Kurama que por fin había podido salir al haber derribado todas las lanzas.

-Malditos… ¡Acabare con todos!- Advirtió Danzo activando el mangekyu sharingan eterno en Sasuke.

**En el bosque a unos kilómetros de la base de Danzo.**

-Ts… demonios… hay demasiada seguridad… debo darme prisa y advertir a papá y Sasuke-san sobre lo que me dijo Sarada… demonios…-

Se quejaba Boruto tratando de pasar desapercibido por los Inuzuka y demás shinobis que custodiaban el bosque.

-¿Qué demonios puedo hacer? En cualquier momento los perros me detectaran…- Se quejaba subiendo a los arboles para avanzar más rápido.

-Además… estoy seguro que Sarada no se quedara quieta… debi de haberme quedado… pero… ahhh mierda… si bajo y hablo con los demás me ordenaran regresar al hospital y… no estoy para ser un bulto en este momento…-

-Baja de ahí Boruto- Le pidió Shikadai desde el suelo.

-Ts… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Tu chakra… está demasiado inestable… deberías de estar en el hospital…-

-No tengo tiempo… debo entregarle un mensaje al viejo y a Sasuke-san…-

-¿?- Lo miro el Nara pensando que el Uzumaki estaba mintiendo.

-No tengo tiempo Shikadai ¿Me ayudas?-

-Que problemático… pero supongo que no puedo negarme… vamos a hablar con lo demás…-

Ambos jóvenes corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero a unos metros de llegar a la base una extraña presencia los detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Shikadai mirando hacia el lado este del bosque.

-No lo sé…- Contesto Boruto entrando en modo defensivo. –¡Es una jodida broma!- Grito asombrado e impactado el rubio al ver a un grupo de diez o más clones jóvenes de Sasuke correr hacia ellos.

-Provoquen el caos clones de los Uchiha ¡hahahahahahahaha!- Ordeno Igumine desde un punto oculto del bosque.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Nos leemos luego.


	14. Hijos

**¡De regreso!**

**Cinlayj2: **Todos odiamos a Danzo y más lo haremos con este capitulo… perdón si me paso de más u-u

**HiNaThItHa16241: **Sera más que difícil enfrentarse a Danzo en el cuerpo de Sasuke… y más sabiendo las consecuencias que tendrá.

**AcidESP: **Si, es una posesión y para eso tiene que eliminar el alma y la mente de Sasuke en el proceso, es por eso que quiere someterlo a la máxima presión psicológica posible.

**Gabe Logan: **Mañan y liberarse un poco de los sentimientos hacia Sasuke para evitar que haga más daño.

**Yesenia744: **Solo Sakura, Naruto y Sarada pueden hacerlo, la pregunta es cómo lo harán.

**JAUzumaki: **si me dices que he sido sádica, con este capítulo lo seré aun más xD Un amigo me llamo: Bruja rompe kokoros… y estoy empezando a creer que es cierto xD

**Mnv96: **Jajajajaja más bien Kishi debería de dejar de ver novelas, mira solo lo que ha hecho con Gaiden… ¡Kishi no te perdonare!

**AkiMaxwell: **En muchos problemas y más Sarada con lo terca que puede ser.

**GabiiSessYue: **¿Hijo de Puta? Nooo eso le queda corto, es un hijo de Kaguya xD ok no

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 14.- FAMILIA**

-¡Boruto!- Grito Shikadai al ver al rubio impactado por el grupo de Uchihas que iban en su dirección.

Al escuchar el grito de su amigo, el ojiazul corrió en dirección del escuadrón de "Sasukes" para tratar de detenerlos.

-Atrás Boruto, nosotros nos encargamos- Ordeno Kakashi que llegaba junto con Shino y Lee.

-Pero…-

-Ve a completar tu misión… además no podrás enfrentarte a ellos en tu condición actual- Le advirtió Kakashi mirando de reojo sus manos.

-Ts…- Se quejo al saber que Kakashi tenía razón, no era hora de mostrarse orgulloso y menos cuando probablemente en ese momento su padre y los demás podrían estar en peligro.

-Vamos Shikadai, necesitare tu ayuda- Pidió a su amigo dejando atrás la pelea entre los Uchiha y sus maestros.

-Sera divertido ver como se hacen pedazos entre ellos- Susurro Igumine observando desde lejos.

….

-¡Sakura-chan no vengas!- Le grito Naruto a la pelirrosa que evadía los ataques de Sasuke-Danzou con relativa dificultad.

-¡Shanarooooooooooooo! ¡No tendrás a mi esposo, maldito bastardo!- Le advirtió Sakura destrozando el suelo con furia al ver a Danzou burlarse de Sasuke.

-No pensé que una kunoichi como tu pudiera domar a un Uchiha…-

-Cierra la boca, no soporto que hables atreves de mi esposo…-

-Hubiera sido mejor que nunca te hubieras enlazado con este bastardo… lastima, eres una excelente ninja medico…-

-Siempre lo he sido y por eso mismo te extraeré de Sasuke como si fueras un maldito tumor-

-No solo adquiriste los conocimientos médicos de Tsunade, sino también su afilada y vulgar forma de hablar-

El rostro de Sakura se desfiguro en una mueca de asco y rencor.

Para ella, Tsunade no solo era una maestra sino también una mujer a la que consideraba como a una madre.

-Primero hieres a mi hija y la humillas quitándole el más grande orgullo de un Uchiha, después con tus sucios trucos te atreves a hacerte con el cuerpo de mi esposo para controlarlo y hacer una revuelta en Konoha, y no bastándote con eso lastimas a mi mejor amigo valiéndote de los poderes de mi marido… y ahora te atreves a insultar a mi maestra… Tenía mucho tiempo que alguien no me hacia enfurecer tanto…- Le advirtió liberando por completo su byakugon y poniéndose en posición ofensiva.

-¿Serás capaz de atentar contra el cuerpo de tu propio esposo solo para detenerme?- Pregunto con la voz llena de ira.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¿Crees que dejaría que mi esposo destrozara la villa en contra de su voluntad? Sasuke-kun no es idiota, jamás lo ha sido y si yo no lo detengo, tengo por seguro que él no perdonaría el que no lo hubiese detenido… El confía en mí, yo que soy su esposa no permitiré que un ser tan despreciable y que se nunca debió de haber vuelto a la vida como tu destruya lo que todos en esta aldea han construido con tanto esfuerzo-

-¿No se cansan de repetir lo mismo? Que patéticos son todos…-

-No digas ni una sola palabra más Danzo…- Pidió Naruto acercándose a él lentamente. -¿Crees que somos tan débiles para permitirte hacer lo que quieras?-

-¡aaaaaaaahg!-

Al escuchar el grito todos voltearon a ver al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

-¡Ahora Shikadai!- Grito Sai sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Grito enfurecido Danzo al ver como 229 y 230 se enfrentaban entre sí.

-¡Chidori!- Nombro 230 lanzándose contra 229 el cual parecía estar confundido por la situación.

-¡Esquívalo idiota!- Le ordeno Danzo a 229.

La reacción del clon fue tan retardada que no pudo esquivar el ataque de su compañero.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo paso esto?- Pregunto Danzo furioso y confundido.

-Te lo advertí… Konoha ahora es más fuerte que nunca, los nuevos shinobis son y serán más fuertes y poderosos que nosotros… nuestros hijos no solo heredaron nuestros genes junto con sus respectivas habilidades características de cada clan, sino que el apoyo entre ellos han hecho que se hayan creado muchas más técnicas para proteger a la aldea… debiste de haber investigado más Danzo… ahora no solo los Uchiha, los Uzumaki y los Hyuga rigen Konoha… la mezcla de clanes ha traído con ello a una nueva generación de genios… y tu solo te enfocaste en los Uchiha… firmaste tu propia sentencia de muerte…- Dijo Naruto con orgullo al ver que Shikadai se había encargado de los clones con autentica inteligencia y habilidad.

-Hokage-sama… es todo suyo- Informo Shikadai aun en el cuerpo de 230.

-Bien, llévenselos… esto se pondrá feo… Sakura-chan, vete con ellos, tienes que extraer los ojos de Sarada-chan…-

-No… yo me quedo, en el hospital esta Shizune-san, ella podrá hacerlo sin mi ayuda-

Naruto la miro con severidad intentando convencerla de que hiciera lo que él había ordenado, pero la postura y la terrible aura que desprendía la pelirroja no le dio más opción que dejar que ella se quedara…-

-Váyanse- Ordeno a Sai y a Shikadai.

La ira de Danzo se incremento al escuchar la orden del Hokage, ahora las cosas estaban en su contra, pero aun tenía planes que poner en marcha.

-Mocosos… les enseñare a no hacer enojar a sus superiores…- Les advirtió mientras invocaba al susanno sobre él.

-No eres el único que puede amenazar… puse bajo arresto a uno de tus seguidores… ese maldito que se hace llamar Kurobo… en estos momentos ha de estar siendo interrogado por los anbu…- Le informo Sakura mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa.

-Es reemplazable… todos lo son…- Contesto Danzo, pero en su interior sabía que se Kurobo era una pieza difícil de sustituir.

El enojo en Naruto comenzaba a salir a la luz, como todos sabían, el ahora Hokage no perdonaba a nadie que jugara o sacrificara a sus subordinados, aun si fuera el mismo enemigo que lo hiciera.

-Eres tan despreciable Danzo…- Dijo entre dientes entrando en modo control de chakra.

_-Pártele la cara aunque sea el estúpido mocoso Uchiha…-_ Le ordeno Kurama enfurecido y sin medir la cantidad de chakra que despedía a través de Naruto.

Por su parte, Sakura se volvió a tronar los nudillos mientras terminaba de liberar su sello para que todo su chakra viajara por todo su cuerpo.

-Te enseñare a no meterte con los Uchiha nunca más… ahora el clan es diferente y jure el día de mi boda que protegería a mi familia de imbéciles como tu…-

Danzo sonrió fingidamente y tras caminar un poco alrededor de la habitación miro fijamente a los dos shinobis.

-Solo se dedican a hablar pero… ¿Podrán atacarme?- Dijo antes de lanzarse contra Sakura con su Katana desenfundada.

-Grave error Danzo- Susurro Sakura mirándolo sin miedo.

….

-¿Cómo demonios salgo de aquí?- Se preguntaba Sarada sintiendo el chakra de las personas que estaban cerca de su cuarto.

-Sarada… debes descansar un poco más…- Le sugirió Shizune mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Tienes razón Shizune-san… pero por favor déjeme a solas-

La mujer analizo con precaución el cuarto verificando que no hubiera modo en que la Uchiha pudiera escapar de la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Está bien, regreso en quince minutos, descansa…- Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tengo diez minutos para escapar, no puedo darme el lujo de escapar en el último segundo… estoy segura que Shizune-san pondrá a alguien que vigile la puerta…-

Tras pensar un par de minutos más, una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Lo tengo, usare "eso"- Susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado.

La Uchiha se sentía inútil al depender tanto de sus ojos, y aun contra su propio orgullo emplearía una "tonta" técnica que había aprendido en una de las tantas travesuras de Boruto cuando eran niños.

-Solo debo concentrarme…- Dijo sintiendo las corrientes de aire y dando pequeños puntapiés en el suelo.

-Tres, cinco, nueve, doce… doce personas a trece metros de aquí…- Susurro sintiendo el peso de las personas en el suelo -No hay nadie debajo de la ventana… es mi oportunidad –Dijo antes de abrir la ventana y saltar sobre ella. ¡Ts!… eso dolió- Se quejo al sentir como sus costillas se resentían al contacto con el suelo.

Tras haberse recuperado un poco del salto, la Uchiha volvió a dar una serie de puntapiés en el suelo para verificar lo que había a su alrededor; esta técnica la había desarrollado cuando tenía 13 años, en ese entonces, tras haberse quedado encerrados en una cueva a causa de un derrumbe del cual Boruto había tenido la culpa y sumado a eso la falta de luz, la Uchiha solo pudo pensar en usar un sistema de "radar" improvisado usando solo golpes impregnados en chakra para sentir la vibración de las cosas a su alrededor.

El radio que ahora podía abarcar era de aproximadamente 200 metros, por lo que pudo exitosamente evadir a todos los shinobis que estaban cerca de donde ella transitaba.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé… pero… creo que me desmayare…- Se dijo sintiéndose débil y a punto de caer al suelo –No puedo darme ese lujo… debo apurarme...-

Tomando algo de fuerza siguió caminando rápidamente hasta por fin llegar dentro del bosque.

-Solo un segundo… debo descansar si es que no quiero caer aquí… si lo hago no podrán encontrarme en un buen rato… aunque Shizune-san mueva a todo el escuadrón Anbu para encontrarme…-

La Uchiha callo repentinamente al sentir en el viento rastros de chakra perteneciente a diferentes shinobis.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- Se pregunto al ver en su mente al peliblanco.

Sin darse tiempo de seguir imaginando cosas volvió a caminar dentro del bosque.

-Imposible él no está en la aldea… se supone que está en Kumogakure…- Dijo siguiendo su camino.

Pero la duda en ella se intensifico cuando sintió que alguien se dirigía a donde estaba ella.

-¿Papá?- Susurro al sentir el chakra de Sasuke.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir en su interior que el chakra de su "padre" parecía demasiado siniestro, se podría decir que aterrador.

El corazón de Sarada latía con miedo, y ante el intenso pánico que se acumulaba en ella le hizo retroceder rápidamente sin siquiera volver a utilizar su método de ubicación.

-¡Tu!-

Escucho gritar a la persona que venía tras él, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que es persona era su padre.

-¡No papá!-

-¡Ni lo pienses bastardo! ¡Rasengan!- Grito un furico Boruto protegiendo a su prometida.

-¡Boruto!-

-¡Demonios Sarada! Te dije que no vinieras- La regaño mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Boruto tus manos…-

-Lo sé solo quédate detrás de mi…- Le pidió mientras concentraba chakra en sus pies –No pensé que tuviera que usar esta técnica de nuevo… no podre caminar en unos cuantos días después de que acabe todo esto…- Se quejo el Uzumaki formando un circulo debajo de él con una serie de signos a su alrededor.

-Boruto, eso es…-

El rubio lanzo una mirada furiosa a Sarada y tal fue la intensidad de su mirada que la Uchiha que no podía ver sintió como su cuerpo por si solo se intimidaba al mismo tiempo en que retrocedía con precaución.

Boruto no había heredado el Byakugan de los Hyuga, pero, una de las cosas de las cuales gozaba y era acreedor era a unos ojos que tras aplicar un poco de chakra podía ver ligeramente las líneas de "energía" de las personas, algo similar al Byakugan pero mucho menos desarrollada, y que a su vez le costaba mucho trabajo y uno de los efectos secundarios era el cansancio visual extremo que lo llevaba incluso a una miopía temporal en caso de usarlo por más de media hora seguida.

-Debo llevarlos con Igumine-sama…- Dijo el joven clon de Sasuke con voz monótona y grave.

-Boruto… ¿Quién es él? No… él no es papá…-

-Es un clon de Sasuke-san… Sarada mantente detrás de mí que hay más de ellos…-

La Uchiha trago duro al sentir que frente a ellos venia otro grupo de individuos parecidos a su padre.

Pero ella no fue la única que lo sintió, el clon de su padre aprovechando que sus esfuerzos venían no dudo en atacar a los dos shinobis.

-Raikiri- Dijo el clon mientras corria hacia Boruto.

-Ts… cuatro trigramas 33 patadas- Grito el rubio golpeando por todo el cuerpo al clon mientras sellaba la mayoría de sus puntos de chakra.

-¡Boruto!- Lo llamo Sarada con temor, ella sabía que el rubio solo usaba esa técnica como último recurso.

-Te dijo que esperaras atrás… vamos, tenemos que llegar a la cueva… Shikadai nos espera más adelante…-

-¿Qué hay del grupo que viene tras nosotros?-

-Kakashi-sensei tiene un equipo, no tardaran en detenerlos… no nos debemos de preocupar por esas cosas…- Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba.

-Bájame Boruto, puedo caminar sola…-

El rubio suspiro molesto e irritado.

-Solo tardaremos más…-

-Pero tus manos…-

-Olvídate de eso ¡Demonios! Te dije que te quedaras en el hospital, ahora solo complicaras las cosas…-

-Pues déjame en paz, yo sola puedo…-

-¡Carajo Sarada! Deja de actuar tan egoístamente, después del entrenamiento con tu padre, mi cuerpo aun no puede pelear enserio… no quería decírtelo porque sabría que te preocuparías, incluso le roge a Sakura-san que no te dijera nada, así que por favor haz lo que te digo, yo solo quiero protegerte ¿Entendiste?-

La Uchiha se sintió totalmente culpable al notar todas las heridas que tenía Boruto y más las que acababa de obtener, pero, aun así Sarada no podía evitar querer ir a donde se encontraban sus padres, ya que un terrible presentimiento crecía en su interior a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Por aquí!- Grito Shikadai que se encontraba a unos cien metros de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Boruto al verlo cubierto de barro y hojas.

-No fue nada, ese tipo fue demasiado problemático pero logre escapar de él… fue directamente a donde está el grupo de los Inuzuka, pero ¿Qué hace Sarada aquí?-

-Ahh… vino por si sola…-

-Oi, puedo escucharlos, estoy ciega más no sorda-

-Que mujer tan problemática, Boruto, te dije que te buscaras otra mujer…-

Rápidamente la Uchiha se bajo de los brazos del rubio y sin si quiera avisar le dio una patada en las costillas al Nara.

-¡Sarada para ya!- Le advirtió Boruto que aun no le perdonaba su imprudencia.

La Uchiha se sumió de hombros; en ese momento la seriedad y suma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba había sido relegada, no tenía control sobre sí misma y sus propias habilidades resultaban ser inútiles, teniendo incluso que actuar instintivamente.

-Encontré un acceso al escondite no muy lejos de aquí, vamos, si no nos damos prisa los demás nos detendrán y más si ven a Sarada… aunque les aconsejaría que no fuera, tú sabes Boruto… Sakura-san aun esta dentro y…-

-Solo vamos- Ordeno el rubio señalando a Shikadai para que les mostrara la entrada.

-Ok…- Contesto el pelinegro notando la visible molestia en la voz de Boruto.

…..

-¡Odama Rasengan!- Grito Naruto logrando herir la pierna derecha del Uchiha.

-Maldito… pero solo estamos comenzando ¡Amaterasu!-

-¡Como si pudieras hacerlo!- Contraataco Sakura creando una pared de tierra para evitar que las llamas negras llegaran a Naruto y a ella.

-Deberías de rendirte Danzo, el cuerpo de Sasuke no aguantara por mucho- Le sugirió Naruto mientras dejaba el modo control de chakra para entrar en modo ermitaño.

Durante la pelea, Sasuke por momentos había logrado deshacerse del control de Danzo, pero al hombre resulto más fuerte de lo esperado.

-¿Eso creen? Solo me bastara unos minutos más para que esto acabe, mi control sobre el mocoso Uchiha será permanente, aunque hubiera preferido acabar con ustedes dos antes de que finalizara…-

-Aunque tenga que presionar el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta el límite no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, hemos pasado peores cosas que esto…-

-Na… Naruto… no aguantare más… por favor… acaba conmigo…- Le rogo Sasuke pudiendo tomar el control de su cuerpo por escasos segundos.

Tanto el Hokage como Sakura entraron en shock, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos habia pensado en l posibilidad de "exterminar" al Uchiha.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke? ¡¿CÓMO LO ESTAS ATORMENTANDO?! ¡CONTESTAME BASTARDO!- Le exigió Naruto sacando las nueve colas del Kyubi tras de él.

-¡ESO QUERIA VER! ¡USTEDES DOS ENVUELTOS EN DESESPERACIÓN! No saben lo que está viviendo el bastardo Uchiha en su interior… tanto es su martirio que está deseando su propia muerte…-

El odio dentro de Sakura fue más allá de lo que podía soportar; sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras que su chakra se hacía notablemente visible, pero, en vez de ser del característico color rosado paso a un amenazante color violeta.

-¡DANZO…TE MATARE!- Grito antes formar en sus manos dos bisturís.

-Mierda…- Dijo Naruto en voz baja corriendo detrás de Sasuke para evitar que Sakura hiciera alguna tontería.

-¡Cálmate Sakura-chan!-

La petición y ruego del Hokage fue inútil, la pelirrosa arremetió con violencia contra Sasuke y, mientras Danzo disfrutaba el actuar frenético de Sakura.

-¡Corte de tendones!- Grito Sakura acercándose peligrosamente al brazo izquierdo de su esposo.

-¡Sakura no, por favor no!- Dijo Danzo pretendiendo ser Sasuke.

Tan buena fue su interpretación que Sakura se detuvo justo antes de perpetrar su ataque.

-Sasuke… yo…-

-Je…- Una sonrisa siniestra salió de los labios de Sasuke advirtiendo inútilmente a Sakura de su error.

-¡Sakura-chan nooooo!- Grito Naruto lanzando una de las colas de Kurama sobre los dos.

-Pequeña tonta- Le susurro Danzo antes de impactarle su pulo impregnado con chidori en su estomago.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- Gimió de dolor la pelirrosa mientras su cuerpo era lanzado varios metros de ahí.

-¡Mamááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!-

Se escucho el grito desgarrador de Sarada al sentir como el chakra de su madre bajaba hasta casi desaparecer.


	15. Una tenue luz

**¡De vuelta!**

**GabiiSesshYue**: Lincharemos a Mashima-sensei… y más con el tráiler de la película ¿Me ayudas? xD

**Cinlayj2: **Jajajajaja no soy tan cruel como para matarlo ¿O si?

**AkimeMaxwell: **Perdón por hacerlos sufrir de más u.u

**J A Uzumaki: **Jajajajajaj como me encanta el sadismo… ok no cepto que necesito un buen psicólogo… pero si voy no creo volver a hacer fics como estos… ¿Lo hago o no? Xd

**Yomii20: **¡Sasuki se muere si algo le pasa a Sakura!

**AcidESP: **Y este capítulo te gustara aun más yo lo sé :D

**MusaSpinelli: **¿A Sarada? Noooo! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

**Shilani: **Ah *Se sonroja* Muchas gracias :D y la segunda parte de desastre temporal la subo tan pronto termine este fic.

**Joel: **Ya subi el fic de KHR espero que lo hayas leído que lo subí hace varios días.

**HiNaThItHa16241: **¿Qué le mostro a Sasuke? Lo peor de todo… leelo y sabras que fue.

**Mnv96:** jajajajajaj ¿Sasuke Alejandro y Sarada Rosalinda de los Montes Altos? Jajajaja me muero de risa xDDD

**Aza: **Aquí la continuación.

**Yesi: **¡Danzo debe morir de la peor forma! Pero… tendremos que esperar que le pasa.

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 15 UNA TENUE LUZ**

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Danzoooooo!- Gritaba Sasuke lleno de desesperación al sentir como su alma era desgarrada desde adentro.

Los ataques Psicológicos que Danzo aplicaba en él eran demasiado fuertes, el shinobi tomaba los recuerdos más crueles de Sasuke y los repetía dentro de la mente del Uchiha, y tal era la intensidad que los repetía una y otra vez dentro de él hasta que Sasuke creyó que los estaba viviendo en la realidad.

Danzo había aislado a Sasuke en una parte de su subconsciente, en donde bombardeaba constantemente al Uchiha con los peores ataques psicológicos que había desarrollado durante el tiempo que estuvo en el clon de Sasuke.

El shinobi había estudiado con detalle la vida de Sasuke después de que él lo había asesinado. Danzo se había obsesionado tanto con Sasuke que recordaba todas y cada una de las tragedias y los peores momentos del pasado del Uchiha, por lo que al atacarlo seleccionaba los recuerdos de Sasuke y los mandaba uno tras otro.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!- Gritaba un desesperado Sasuke cada vez que trataba boquear su mente.

Pero era inútil, Danzou tenía casi el total control de su mente.

-¡Bastardo!- Grito de nuevo buscando la manera de librarse del control mental.

-Te vez lamentable mocos Uchiha, así es como todos los de tu especie deberían de haber pagado sus pecados…-

-Vas… vas… ¿Vas a seguir repitiendo esas estupideces?- Pregunto Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lo dire tantas veces como sea necesario mocoso Uchiha… solo falta poco para que tu cuerpo me pertenezca… deberías de ver como disfruto ver como el estúpido jinchuriki del Kyubi pelea contra ti pensando en no hacerte daño, pero lo más divertido es ver a la idiota que tienes como esposa intentando sacarme de tu cuerpo…-

-¡No insultes a Sakura!- Grito con dolor mientras los bombardeos de recuerdos regresaban a él.

-¡No me hables de esa forma maldito engendro!- Lo reprendió haciendo más intensa la tortura del Uchiha.

Los gritos de Sasuke se hacían cada vez más intensos, y entre más fuerte sonara Danzo lo disfrutaba aun más, el lado sádico del shinobi estaba yendo más allá de lo humano.

En ese momento Sakura había perdido el control, y, aprovechando el momento, Danzo libero momentáneamente la mente de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?...- Se pregunto Sasuke al recuperar momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!- Gimió de dolor la pelirrosa mientras su cuerpo era lanzado varios metros de ahí.

-¡Mamááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!-

Se escucho el grito desgarrador de Sarada al sentir como el chakra de su madre bajaba hasta casi desaparecer.

-¡SAKURA!- Grito Sasuke con desesperación y terror al ver a su mujer tendida en el suelo y a su hija corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Danzo bastardo!- Se abalanzó un enfurecido Naruto arremetiendo contra Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! ¡Soy yo…!- Gimió tratando de no desmayarse al haber recibido el rasenshuriken del rubio.

-¿Sasuke? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Cómo pudiste salir?- Pregunto acercándose al Uchiha para auxiliarlo.

-¡Mamáááááááááááá!-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sarada que gritaba mientras sujetaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se lamento Sasuke mirando el estado en el que había terminado su esposa, el horror que había experimentado antes con la tortura de Danzo no habían sido nada a comparación de ver a Sakura herida y en un estado crítico.

-Tranquilo Sasuke… no fue tu culpa, fue ese bastardo de Danzo…- Trato Naruto de tranquilizarlo al ver que el pelinegro temblada sin control.

Boruto observaba impaciente desde una esquina, sentía que una vez más le había fallado a Sarada, pero al sentir sobre él la mirada de su padre solo pudo desviar su mirada al suelo.

-Sakura yo… perdón Sakura… jure que jamás volverías a sufrir por mi culpa- Se disculpo Sasuke arrodillándose ante la pelirrosa, pero no se atrevía a siquiera tocarla, temía que si lo hacía podría hacerle más daño de lo que le había hecho.

Se inclino más para poder ver el daño que le había causado, y, al ver como varias de sus costillas estaban rotas inevitablemente comenzó a recordar todas aquellas veces en las que había atentado en contra de Sakura.

-Sakura yo…-

-Papá… ese bastardo lo hizo… sus dos subordinados me lo dijeron… pero… lo siento papá ¡Fue porque me desmaye no pude decirles nada! ¡Todo es mi culpa!- Se lamentaba Sarada apretando el cuerpo de su madre con más fuerza al no poder hacer nada por ella.

La primogénita Uchiha tenía conocimientos avanzados en medicina, pero en ese momento sus heridas y el no tener sus ojos era imposible que pudiera realizar un tratamiento médico sobre Sakura.

-Sarada, no deberías de estar aquí ¡agh!... por favor no te entrometas… yo… mi cuerpo…-

-¡Papá por favor pelea! ¡No te des por vencido!- Imploro buscando las manos de su padre.

-Por favor váyanse… Boruto llévatela… no deben de estar más tiempo aquí… ¡Aaaaagh!- Grito sintiendo que su mente era arrastrada de nuevo a su interior.

-¡Aguanta Sasuke! ¡Kurama tenemos que hacer algo!- Le rogo al nueve colas que estaba igual de molesto que Naruto.

_-Mocoso… no se qué podemos hacer… dile a tu hijo que se lleve a la pelirrosa y a la princesa Uchiha… no deben de permanecer más tiempo en este lugar…. ¿Entendiste? Debes de retener lo más posible al mocoso Uchiha… dile a tu hijo que traiga a los Yamanaka, tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo…-_

-Entendido…- Contesto a Kurama mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Sarada.

-Boruto, llévate a Sakura y a Sarada, ambas necesitan atención medica, cuando estés afuera pide a Ino y a Inojin que vengan… necesitamos entrar en la mente de Sasuke… tal vez eso sirva…-

-¡No! ¡No me iré! Boruto llévate a mi madre, será más fácil para ti llevarla, ella necesita atención medica de inmediato…-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- El grupo volteo a donde estaba Sasuke que gritaba más fuerte mientras intentaba rechazar la posesión de Danzo. -¡Váyanse rápido!- Grito como ultimo atajo de cordura.

-Llévate a Sakura-chan… ella necesita la atención medica- Pidió Naruto con seriedad.

-Gracias Hokage-sama…-

-Mantente atrás Sarada… ahora la pelea será entre Danzo y yo…-

-Pero yo…-

-¡Entiende Sarada!- Le grito Naruto furioso, el rubio no iba a permitir que Sarada se viera involucrada.

La pelinegra al sentir como su padre se retorcía en el suelo ante la batalla por no perder el control, solo pudo obedecer lo que le pedía Naruto.

-En tu estado no puedes hacer nada Sarada… perdón por ser algo cruel pero solo lo hago para que Sasuke no sufra más…-

….

**Media hora antes:**

-¡Esa niña!- Grito una furiosa Shizune mientras salía rápidamente del hospital –Tengo que encontrarla, en su estado podría pasarle cualquier cosa-

-¡Shizune-san! Traemos a estos tipos... tiene que extraerle los ojos de Sarada…- Pidió Sai que llegaba junto con Inojin.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Justo ahora!- Se quejo la pelinegra al tiempo que hacia una señal con la mano a un par de doctoras que estaban en la puerta –Extráiganle el ojo derecho a este tipo, y el izquierdo al otro… son los ojos de Sarada… tan pronto los tengan mándelos con Sai… ¿Entendieron?-

Las dos doctoras asintieron a la orden de la segunda al mando del hospital. Ambas médicos eran las mejores por debajo de Sakura y Shizune, se decía que las dos chicas, hermanas mellizas se complementaban la una a la otra y que su excelente control de chakra las hacia excepcionales en el campo de trasplantes de órganos, por lo que Shizune no dudaba que harían la extracción con éxito y de forma rápida.

-¿A dónde va Shizune-san?- Pregunto Ino que llegaba a tiempo antes de que la morena partiera.

-Voy a traer a Sarada… esa niña se escapo del hospital…-

-Demonios… hija de Sakura tenía que ser… voy con usted…-

-Ino…- Sai la miro con seriedad, como si le transmitiera un mensaje con los ojos.

Hacia un par de años, cuando Inojin aun era un niño, ella había resultado lastimada de gravedad, tanto que permaneció en como por más de dos semanas.

Tal incidente llevo a una seria depresión a Sai dejando en Inojin una fuerte marca emocional.

Después de haberse recuperado, Sai le hizo prometer a Ino que jamás se volvería a meter en serios problemas y, que a cualquier misión peligrosa que fuera debía de ir en compañía de shinobis de alto rango.

-Lo sé… tendré cuidado, Inojin quédate con tu padre… yo escoltare a Shizune-san…- Pidió a su hijo al tiempo que partía con la pelinegra.

Las dos tardaron un par de minutos antes de poder llegar al interior del bosque donde se podían escuchar las intensas batallas del grupo de Kakashi contra los clones de Sasuke.

-¡Shizune!- Grito Lee que arrastraba a un par de clones del Uchiha.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué es eso?- Bueno… como lo ve… son copias de Sasuke-kun, pero no son tan fuertes como pensamos… los más fuertes tienen la mitad de la fuerza que tenia él cuando era joven… pero aun siguen saliendo más de ellos-

-¿No has visto a Sarada?- Pregunto Shizune con la leve esperanza de que fuera verdad.

-¿Sarada-chan? No… no la he visto ¿Está aquí? ¿Qué le paso?- La cuestiono preocupado.

-Se escapo del hospital…-

-¡Shizune-san!- Grito Boruto al ver a la pelinegra.

-¡Boruto…! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué le paso?-

-Danzo... ese bastardo no sé como pazo… ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntar… pero él se apodero del cuerpo de Sasuke-san… y… así ataco a Sakura…-

-¿Danzo? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ese tipo murió hace mucho! ¡Es imposible que este aquí!-

-¡Por favor atienda a Sakura-san…! Sarada está adentro con papá…-

-Esa niña… Hice bien en pedir que trajeran sus ojos aquí…-

-Boruto ve con ellos…-

-Ino-san, papá me dijo que la llevara conmigo… solo falta Inojin… el tiene un plan para acceder a la mente de Sasuke-san…-

-¿Lo dice enserio? Eso es peligroso cuando se tienen dos psiques en conflicto… Si danzo controla a Sasuke desde adentro, el puede afectar mi control y yo podría quedar atrapada… mi jutsu solo sirve cuando la persona pierda control de su cuerpo, yo o alguien más puede entrar para controlarlo… en este caso Danzo tiene el control de su cuerpo… es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo…-

-Pero…- Trato de decir algo el rubio, pero al ver la mirada de negación de Ino, decidió no pedir más.

-Vamos, tal vez pueda hacer otra cosa…-

-También pidió a Inojin…-

-El vendrá en unos minutos… llévame adentro, Sarada podría estar en peligro…- Pidió Ino observando como Shizune atendía rápidamente a Sakura.

-Váyanse… Sakura estará lista en unos quince minutos… su cuerpo no es débil… su byakugon la está ayudando… pero el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte…- Informo la pelinegra mientras curaba las costillas rotas de la pelirrosa.

Boruto estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se limito a quedarse callado.

-Cuida tus manos Boruto… y tus pies- Le pidió Shizune observando las heridas que tenia producto de haberse enfrentado a uno de los clones de Sasuke.

-Lo sé Shizune-san…-

Los dos rubios ingresaron al bosque corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero en el aire se podía sentir la angustia de Ino al ver que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Todas las piezas están listas… solo un poco más Danzo-sama… jajajajajaja- Susurraba Kurobo desde la punta del árbol más grande del bosque.

…

-Kakashi-sensei…- Nombro Kiba al peliblanco.

-Lo sé Kiba… esto parece una distracción…-

-No podemos ser más rápidos… pareciera que esto no tiene fin…- Se quejo el Inuzuka

-¿Cómo estarán los demás? Me preocupa Naruto…- Confeso el peliblanco mirando a la dirección donde estaba la cueva.

-¡Kakashi-san!- Grito uno de los shinobis ex miembro del escuadrón de los anbu que usaban jutsus del elemento tierra.

-¿Qué paso Kumo?-

-Shizune-san esta kilometro medio de aquí… está atendiendo a Sakura-san… está mal herida, Lee-san se quedo con ella….-

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es malo! ¡Kiba, vamos adentro, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí…!- Ordeno viendo que se acercaban algunos refuerzos de la aldea –Se lo dejaremos a ellos-

Los tres entraron rápidamente a la cueva, pero para su suerte otro grupo de clones de Sasuke los ataco.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto… ¡Kumo hazlo!-

-¡Triple prisión de tierra!- Grito el joven shinobi encerrando a los cuatro clones del Uchiha.

-¡Sexto!- Grito uno de los recién nombrados jounin de la aldea- Vayan a ayudar a Naruto-sama… nosotros somos suficientes para acabar con estos pocos…-

Kakashi solo asintió y con una seña indico a Kumo y a Kyba que se dieran prisa.

Al adentrarse al lugar, Kakashi y Kumo se dieron cuenta el terrible estado de las habitaciones, algunas a punto de colapsar mientras que de puro milagro los caminos aun se mantenían en pie.

-Por aquí…- Indico Kiba derribando algunos escombros del camino.

-¡Kakashi!- Grito Shizune que corría para tratar de alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el peliblanco con molestia.

-Tengo que llevarme a Sarada conmigo… ella está adentro-

Kakashi no quiso preguntar el por qué Sarada estaba en ese lugar limitándose a solo hace una mueca de lado.

-¡Es Naruto!- Exclamo shino al sentir el aura del rubio.

-Esto es malo…- Susurro Kakashi con un poco de temor sintiendo que su ex alumno se estaba sobre esforzando.

-¡Suéltalo maldito!- Imploraba Sarada al ver como Danzo sujetaba a Naruto mientras trataba de sofocarlo.

-¡Dan… Danzo…!- Naruto intentaba quitarse al tipo de encima pero su chakra parecía disminuir a cada momento.

-¡¿Qué harás estúpido jinchuriki?! ¡Te dije que aun no perdía!-

-¡Naruto!- Grito Kakashi al verlo en las manos de Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi-san derribe esos postes!- Pidió Sarada señalando unas grandes columnas que estaban a lado de la puerta.

-¡Bastardos no lo hagan!- Loa amenazo Danzo pensando que ya nadie vendría en ayuda de Naruto y Sarada.

El shinobi, al momento en que regreso al control sobre Sasuke activo su última táctica, la cual era una segunda fase del campo restrictivo de las estacas represoras de chakra.

Pero esta vez afecto mucho más a Naruto al bloquearle de forma repentina todo el chakra que estaba utilizando, no solo el suyo sino también el de Kurama; Tan fuerte había sido la "baja" de chakra que su cuerpo había entrado en un choque circulatorio, donde su cuerpo ante la nula presencia de chakra hacia que su presión sanguínea bajara peligrosamente.

-¡Chidori!- Dijo Danzo en voz fuerte tratando de dar un golpe mortal a Naruto que peleaba por hacer reaccionar su cuerpo.

-No… no… ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!- El estado mental de Sarada había colapsado, al sentir como Danzo imprimía una gran cantidad de energía en el chidori.

Por las heridas de Naruto y la poco energía que tenia, la Uchiha estaba más que segura que ese ataque pondría al Hokage al borde de la muerte.

Todas las barreras y trampas que habían colocado Kurobo e Igumine estaban planeadas a conciencia y como había dicho Danzo, fueron especialmente creadas para anular los poderes de Sasuke y Naruto, y, solo podían ganar con ayuda de los demás.

-¡Tío Narutooooooooooooooooo!- Grito sintiendo como Danzo lanzaba la esfera de chakra sobre Naruto con el chidori, mientras detrás de ella Kakashi, Kumo y Kyba hacían hasta lo imposible para destruir las dos torres.

-¡Por favor no!- Dijo antes de ver una pequeña luz frente a ella.

Era como si fuese una bola de energía color rojo pálido la cual se acercaba a ella hasta tenerla frente.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué puedo verla?... ¿Estoy soñando? ¡¿ME DESMAYE?! ¡NO PUDO HABER PASADO ESO NOOOO! ¡DEBO IMPEDIR QUE DANZO MATE A NARU… AL HOKAGE!- Dijo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que intentaba de algún modo "despertarse".

-Niña… no hagas ruido…- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto volteando a donde provenía la voz.

-Tardaste mucho pequeña niña… pero… siendo hija de quien eres era algo obvio que tu orgullo te ganara…- Dijo el hombre que solo mostraba la espalda.

Dicho sujeto iba vestido de blanco sujetaba un largo bastón en su mano izquierda.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hago aquí?-

-Deberías de saberlo pequeña niña, lo has sabido desde el principio-

-No lo sé ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-

El hombre sonrió y volteo hacia ella dejando ver quién era.

-No puede ser…- Susurro impactada –Hagoromo Otsusuki… el sabio de los seis caminos… esto es un sueño… tiene que serlo…- Dijo al no creer lo que pasaba.

-Pequeña niña, no seas tan cerrada… por fin ha llegado tu tiempo…-

-¿Mi tiempo? ¿De qué me está hablando?-

-Has elegido un camino, y uno muy bueno… es el momento en que se te sea cedido el poder que reside dentro de ti…-

-¿Poder? ¿Qué clase de poder? ¡Usted está mintiendo!-

-No pequeña niña… tu al igual que tu padre pusieron su fuerza al límite para proteger a lo más valioso… y es por eso que tu recibirás aquello con lo que le pondrás fin al hombre que jamás debió de haber regresado de la muerte… si no lo detienes pasara lo mismo que con Kaguya… tú serás quien le ponga fin a la maldición de los Uchiha… tu padre solo fue el vinculo… tu terminaras con la cadena de odio… ve pequeña niña… ve y realiza esa misión por la cual naciste…- Dijo tocando su frente con delicadeza.

Sarada al sentir el contacto solo cerró sus parpados, los sentimientos que Hagoromo le había transmitido a la Uchiha eran algo que hizo a su corazón vibrar con tanta fuerza que sintió como si todo el dolor de su cuerpo y sus heridas se desvanecían.

-¡Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooo!- La voz de Kakashi retumbo por toda la habitación.

El peliblanco dio un salto enorme para evitar que Danzo le diera el golpe final a Naruto, tras un segundo después de haber derribado las dos torres, pero aun cuando empleo toda la fuerza de sus piernas supo que no podría llegar a tiempo.

Kumo y Kiba voltearon y esperaron con terror en sus rostros el golpe

_-¡Mocoso!_ _¡Reacciona!- _Le grito Kurama al mismo tiempo en que le enviaba una gran cantidad de chakra.

-¡DEMASIADO TARDE IMBECIL!- Se burlo Danzo a dos centímetros de impactar el chidori.

-¡Shanarooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- La habitación se cimbró con furia tras el impresionante frito de Sarada.

Pero todo había sido tan rápido que lo único que todos pudieron ver fue a la Uchiha sosteniendo a Naruto sobre sus hombros.

-Sa.. ¿Sarada-chan?- Pregunto el rubio viendo con la primogénita de su amigo tenía un ojo en medio de la frente… aquel mismo ojo con el sharingan que tenia Kaguya.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos luego :D


	16. El profundo odio de Danzo

**¡DE REGRESO!**

Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero mi madre tuvo un accidente y se lastimo la mano, y bueno, tuve que quedarme un par de días con ella en el hospital por la lesión que tuvo, pero afortunadamente solo fue algo leve.

En fin…

**Yomi20: ¿**Reina del drama? Neeok creo que aun los tengo traumados xD

**AcidESP: **Solo te digo, este capítulo estará cardiaco xD

**Adelina: **Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que esperen pacientes el final.

**KZmiau: **Gracias por los consejos y la verdad te los agradezco, para mí,es algo que aprecio demasiado ya que muy pocas personas se toman las molestias para dejar una critica constructiva y más cuando lo hacen de la manera tan cordial como tú lo hiciste,, en verdad muchas gracias :3

**akimeMaxwell: **¡Gracias! Y bueno se viene el final y como en la mayoría de mis fics, tendrá su respectivo epilogo xD

**Gabe Logan: **¡Chouchou! ¡Lo sé! Pero te juro que tengo una escena especial para ella en el capítulo final xD

**HiNaThItHa16241: **El odio de Danzo tiene su fundamento así que Sarada tendrá que decidir qué hacer con él, pero bueno, eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

**Joel: **xD bueno, tal vez cuando tenga tiempo libre haga otro fic de KHR, tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría desarrollar en algún fic :3

**Tsunauzumakihyuga: **Que bien que que te hiciste una cuenta, así podras tener mayor acceso a todos los fics de FF así como a sus comunidades.

**Anonimus: **jajajajaja bueno, quise ponerle un aire de Kaguya, no sé, solo se me ocurrió xD

**LadyByakughan Uchiha: **Gracias por el review :D y bueno, se nos viene el final en el próximo capítulo.

**Antes de empezarlos invito a unirse al gruo de facebook: "Fanfic Club" solo búsquenlo y manden la solicitud, ahí hablamos sobre diversos fics de varios fandoms, únanse no se arrepentirán :D **

Sin más que decir: Pasen y lean :D

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 16.- EL PROFUNDO ODIO DE DANZO**

— ¡Shanarooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- La habitación se cimbró con furia tras el impresionante grito de Sarada.

Pero todo había sido tan rápido que lo único que todos pudieron ver fue a la Uchiha sosteniendo a Naruto sobre sus hombros.

— Sa... ¿Sarada-chan?- Pregunto el rubio viendo con la primogénita de su amigo tenía un ojo en medio de la frente, aquel mismo ojo con el sharingan que tenia Kaguya.

Sin darse tiempo para explicaciones la Uchiha deposito a Naruto en el suelo para poder enfrentarse a Danzo, el cual trataba de procesar lo que había pasado.

— Descuida Hokage-sama, yo me encargo de esto…- Le pidió mientras veía a Shizune dándole a entender que lo atendiera de sus heridas.

— Pero…- Trato de decir algo para detener a Sarada pero en su condición, tanto física como mental, no le ocurría absolutamente nada.

— Tu… ¿Qué…? ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?- Danzo exigió una explicación mientras intentaba no parecer fuera de lugar.

— ¿Miedo?- Pregunto un tanto divertida y con un tono de voz altivo -No es para menos… Ahora lamentaras haberte metido en el camino de los Uchiha- Le advirtió mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

— ¿No temes el hacerle algún daño al bastardo de tu padre?- Trato de persuadirla mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás para ganar algo de tiempo en lo que formulaba alguna estrategia.

— ¿No te cansas de repetir la misma estupidez?- Pregunto Sarada fastidiada de los mismos argumentos de Danzo. –Pensaste que al traer a todos aquí podías hacer funcionar tu plan a la perfección, pero te olvidaste de una cosa muy importante… Konoha ha cambiado mucho y con ello las nuevas generaciones, Danzo… no tienes ninguna oportunidad para ganar- Sarada hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al shinobi que parecía palidecer ante la cercanía y la apariencia pacifica pero aterradora de la Uchiha.

—Sarada-chan…- Susurro Naruto al ver que la Uchiha se envolvía en un chakra color morado oscuro.

–Hiciste sufrir a mi familia: A mis abuelos, a mi tío pero más importante y por lo que jamás te perdonare ni te tendré piedad… hiciste que la niñez y la adolescencia de mi padre fuera un maldito infierno…- La voz de Sarada se hizo profunda en la última oración al tiempo en que su "recién" ojo parpadeaba de forma aterradora –Te mandare a un lugar peor que el infierno-

Naruto trago duro imaginando lo que la pelinegra le haría a Danzo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le pasaría a Sasuke.

— Un momento mocosa… si me haces algún daño tú padre no resultara ileso…-

— ¿Quién dijo que me preocupa su bienestar? En este momento el daría lo que fuera por que tu maldita presencia sea eliminada de su ser… estoy consciente de eso, y no creo que me recrimine el que le rompa uno que otro hueso…-

Ante la declaración de la Uchiha, Danzo deformo en una mueca de terror la cara de Sasuke, no se imaginaba que Sarada lo dijera enserio, pero el tono de su voz y su chakra confirmaban las intenciones de la joven mujer.

— Mientes… estás mintiendo… Tartamudeo tratando de convencerse que Sarada no lo atacaría.

— No miento, no me gusta mentir… Anda, libera a mi padre y te juro que no te hare sufrir…- Le animo Sarada mientras se acercaba más a él.

— Ustedes malditos Uchiha son una plaga…-

— Si somos lo que tú dices… ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con los secretos de mi clan? ¿Envidia? ¡Oh si! ¡Eso es! Tienes tanta envidia de lo grande y poderoso de nuestras habilidades, odias no haber nacido en nuestro clan, tienes tanto odio y te desprecias a ti mismo por no haber nacido con nuestro Dojutsu y Kekkei Genkai que cuando tuviste el suficiente poder dentro del consejo de Konoha no dudaste ni un segundo en ir tras los miembros de mi familia para obtener sus Sharingans… Danzo, eres una basura…—

— ¡Y tú que sabes, estúpida mocosa! ¡NO SABES NADA!- Grito encolerizado el shinobi dejando salir toda su frustración.

— ¿Are? ¿Tengo la razón?- Pregunto Sarada divertida y altanera, algo del orgullo de Sasuke se escuchaba en su voz mientras que la forma del actuar dramático de Sakura salía a relucir.

— ¿Yo teniendo envidia de las basuras de los Uchiha? ¡Eso jamás! Solo quería usar las habilidades de ustedes en su contra… ¡Era el método más rápido para hacerlo! ¡¿Qué mejor manera de humillarlos qué de esa forma?! ¡Fue brillante!- Respondió con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

— Repítelo tantas veces hasta que te convenzas de eso, Danzo, tu solo tienes envidia, si tanto nos odiaras y te asqueáramos, jamás hubieras usado o siquiera pensado en usar nuestras habilidades… Eres tan patético- Le dijo mirándolo como si se hundiera en el alma de Danzo.

— ¡Tu maldita arrogancia…! ¡La maldita arrogancia de los Uchiha! ¡Eso es lo que me enfurece! Siempre sintiéndose superiores a los demás, ni siquiera los Senju o sus descendientes muestran esa arrogancia, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS USTEDES SE CREEN MEJORES QUE LOS DEMÁS?! ¡Son basura! ¡Basura y escoria! ¡Hashirama jamás debió de haber hecho una alianza con ustedes! Fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido—

— Si eso hubiera ocurrido, Konoha jamás se hubiera formado… y eso lo sabes…—

— ¡Los Uchiha debieron de haber sido erradicados por los Senju! ¡Todos ustedes, malditas escorias jamás debieron de existir!- La cólera de Danzo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, su impotencia hacia que le fuera imposible formular un plan de ataque o el siquiera el pensar en seguir la batalla. Sarada lo tenía totalmente dominado.

— ¿Saberlo? ¿Saber qué, mocosa? ¡Todo sería mejor sin ustedes! —

— Que lastima me das Danzo, repites lo mismo una y otra vez que entre más lo dices más resulta ser una mentira, ¿Qué te hicieron los Uchiha para odiarlos tanto? — Pegunto Sarada a tres paso de quedar de frente al shinobi.

Danzo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que casi desgarra la piel con sus uñas, mientras que sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre hasta activar el sharingan y el rinnegan; sentía tanta furia por la forma en que Sarada se había metido en su mente, jamás nadie había descifrado la verdad tras su odio hacia los Uchiha, ni siquiera Sasuke o Itachi lo habían hecho.

— Silencio mocosa, no digas nada más… Deja de parlotear y ven, contraatácame, ven y acaba con tu padre, ese es el único modo en que podrás detenerme…- Trato de sonar como si hubiera recobrado la tranquilidad.

— Vamos Danzo… dime que te hizo mí familia para odiarla demasiado, al punto de experimentar con ellos y hacerte con el cuerpo de uno… ¿Te quitaron a un ser querido? ¿Mataron a alguien? ¡Oh ya se! ¡Te quitaron a tu amante!- Sarada quería provocar más a Danzo para que perdiera el poco de control que aun tenia.

Esta vez las uñas de Sasuke se enterraron en el interior de sus manos provocando que la sangre escurriera en pequeños chorros por sus muñecas.

—Cállate…—

— ¡Acerté! Sabía que era por uno de esos motivos- Le grito Sarada a la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!- Grito dando el paso final para ponerse frente a frente con la Uchiha. -¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi vida? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar, ¡Y todo por la culpa de tu maldito clan! ¡Jure que los erradicaría a todos!—

— Pobre iluso ¿Enserio creías que podrías con todos? Si no pudiste matar a mi padre cuando era joven, menos ahora que es u adulto… además, debiste de haberme matado cuando estaba en tus manos, Danzo eres un idiota, si solo no hubieras planeado humillarnos tanto y darnos un golpe rápido y certero tal vez hubieras podido matarnos, ese fue tu "más grande error"- Le imito como cuando dijo que Hashirama debió de haber erradicado a los Uchiha.

— Usare cualquier método, cualquier cosa para acabarlos, aun si debo de condenarme a vivir en el cuerpo de un Uchiha, si, del bastardo de tu padre… Qué divertido será el asesinar a todos los que ama mientras utilizo su cuerpo ¿Imaginas sus rostros al ver que los mata su "amigo" Sasuke?...-

—Ya todos saben que tú lo estás manipulando, Danzo, no seas estúpido… has estado tan atento a nuestra "platica" que ni siquiera has puesto atención a tu alrededor...— Le aviso haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que viera al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Le basto un solo segundo para mirar, pero más de tres para entender la trampa que Sarada le había hecho caer.

— ¡Maldita Uchiha! — Grito mientras trataba de formar un chidori.

— ¡Ahora tía Ino! —

El plan de Sarada había corrido desde el momento en que Boruto le había informado a Ino sobre la intención de Naruto de ingresar en la mente de Sasuke, ahora que había ganado tanto tiempo como para que los dos Yamanaka llegaran a la zona donde estaba Danzo.

Shizune se había encargado de mandar llamar a Inojin para que fuera inmediatamente al rubio para proseguir con el plan de Naruto.

-Red de enlace de mente- Gritaron los dos Yamanaka creando una barrera mental entre Sarada y Danzo mientras que la Uchiha activaba el mangekyu sharingan eterno en su nuevo ojo para adentrar al shinobi en un profundo genjutsu.

…

A varios metros de ahí en el pasillo principal:

— ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Kakashi a un exhausto Kiba que había acabado con los últimos clones de Sasuke.

Después de que Sarada había controlado a Danzo con su discurso, Naruto les había ordenado despejar la entrada para esperar la llegada de Inojin así como de ver por donde llegarían Boruto e Ino para actuar lo más rápido posible.

— Ya no escucho sonidos de batalla afuera de la cueva- Dijo el Inuzuka afilando sus orejas.

— Kiba, tranquilo, espero que Lee y los demás hayan acabado con los clones de Sasuke que aun quedaban… además, según lo dicho por Shizune-san, aun queda uno de los subordinados de Danzo, será un problema si no lo encuentran pronto…—

— Lo sé, ese hombres es demasiado peligroso, solo basta con recordar como dejo a Sarada-chan—

— Estoy segura que Shino y Lee sabrán que hacer, no lo dudo, pero si algo se les llega a escapar, ese hombre podría poner en riesgo la seguridad de la aldea…—

— No lo creo, una unidad Anbu se desplego alrededor de la aldea, si algo llegara a pasar ya nos hubieran avisado- Le respondió Kakashi ya que él mismo había sido el que dio la orden a los anbu.

— Tal vez sea cierto pero tenemos que tener cuidado, si Naruto y Sarada no llegan a derrotar a Danzo antes que se haga con el control total de Sasuke, todo será un verdadero desastre…—

— Tantas cosas por las que ha atravesado Sasuke para que el bastardo de Danzo regrese a arruinar todo… siento que falle como su maestro— Se quejo el peliblanco con un poco de culpa.

— Kakashi-sensei, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, si Naruto no lo puede detener, nosotros tendremos que eliminar a Sasuke… se que será duro pero lo tendremos que hacer por el bien de todos… eso querría él antes de lastimas a su familia y a Konoha- Dijo Kiba con voz seria pero temerosa.

— Como su maestro esa es mi obligación- Contesto el peliblanco rogando que Naruto y Sarada pudieran recuperar a Sasuke.

— Parece que el plan comenzó, el chakra está fluyendo fuertemente en la sala—

— sí, solo queda esperar y rezar por que salga bien…—

….

Veinte minutos antes:

— ¡Ino-san corra más rápido!- Le pidió Boruto al ver que la rubia se quedaba rezagada.

— ¡No me apresures, aun me duele el tobillo! — Le regaño ya que momentos antes, al enfrentarse a otro grupo de los clones de Sasuke, la mujer había golpeado a uno de ellos pero en el momento en que le daba el último golpe, el clon la tomo de la pierna para hacerla caer al piso y contraatacar, pero la habilidad de la Yamanaka solo provoco que se lastimara un poco el tobillo antes que caer en la trampa del enemigo.

— Vamos demasiado atrasados, deberíamos de ya haber llegado a donde esta Sarada…-

— Boruto, debiste de haberla llevado contigo…-

— Ino-san, usted conoce bien a Sarada, ella es igual que Sakura-san, son igual de obstinadas…-

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña mueca con la boca.

— La tendras difícil Boruto…—

— Lo sé Ino-san, pero aun así la amo—

— No lo digo por ella, sino porque tendrás a Sakura como suegra— Bromeo la rubia para tratar que Boruto se destensara un poco antes de llegar con los demás.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki, recordando las palizas que en varias ocasiones le había dado a su padre y a Sasuke cuando peleaban por tonterías.

— Sakura-san es una mujer excepcional… ¿Qué sería de mi padre y de Sasuke-san si ella no interviniera entre ellos? Su carácter los ha ayudado a los dos—

— Bueno, eso no le quita lo "salvaje"— Bromeo nuevamente la rubia.

— Tal vez, pero yo jamás la he hecho enojar, ni siquiera pienso en hacerlo, suficiente tuve con provocar la ira de Sarada… ambas son temibles…- Respondió recordando como la Uchiha en una ocasión le había roto tres costillas después de haberle jugado una mala broma.

— Al menos ahora sabrás como llevar un matrimonio en paz, suerte Boruto, Sarada es una chica fuerte pero aun así necesita de alguien como tu…—

— Gracias Ino-san, me volveré más fuerte para evitar que Sarada pase otra vez por algo como esto… se lo prometí a Sasuke-san—

— No lo hagas porque se lo prometiste a Sasuke, hazlo solo por ella… no le tienes que demostrar nada a nadie que no sea Sarada, Sasuke es su padre y es obvio que solo quiere lo mejor para ella, ve con la mente fría Boruto, Sarada necesitara mucho de ti ¿Lo haras?—

— Por supuesto Ino-san, gracias por el consejo-

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno.

— Aquí debería de estar la entrada, demonios, hay demasiados escombros… deberemos pasar a través de la pared- Dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a derribar la pared de su lado izquierdo.

Ambos estaban del lado contrario por donde habían llegado Kakashi y Shizune; al recordar el trayecto, Boruto supo que era más de diez metros de espesor de escombros que debía de destrozar para poder pasar por lo que opto por derribar las paredes y acceder a la habitación del lado izquierdo para llegar al otro lado de la sala donde estaba su padre y Sarada.

— Seria más fácil si solo derribaras la pared entre estas dos habitaciones- Sugirió Ino al ver como Boruto derribaba la ultima pared para acceder al pasillo—

— No, lo mejor es tener precaución y llegar sin causar alguna fuerte impresión…- Contesto sabiamente el Uzumaki.

Un golpe má basto para que un agujero se formara en la pared y con rapidez el rubio paso a través de él para despejar el camino de algún enemigo y evitar que Ino corriera peligro.

— ¡Papá!- Grito el Rubia al ver a Naruto a las afueras de la entrada mientras era atendido por Shizune.

-Estoy bien, solo son unas heridas sin importancia- Dijo Naruto tratándose de hacerse el fuerte. –Kurama ya me está sanando…—

— Tonterías viejo, aun con el poder de Kurama esas heridas son bastante graves… ¿Dónde está Sarada? —

— Esta adentro… ella esta entreteniendo a Danzo…-

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ella lo hici…? —

— Tranquilo hijo, no hay de qué preocuparse, ella consiguió un poder abrumador…- Le informo Naruto antes de explicarles lo sucedido con la Uchiha. -… Y eso paso, es más que evidente que fue por la intervención del sabio de los seis caminos…-

—Papá ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

— Porque tuve la misma sensación de cuando lo vi aquella vez durante la guerra…-

— Naruto, lamento interrumpir pero, ¿Cuál exactamente tu plan?- Pregunto Ino al ver que Sarada estaba punto de terminar su charla con Danzo.

— Red de enlace mental…—

— ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es peligroso, aun con la ayuda de mi hijo traería demasiados inconvenientes…—

— Ino, con el poder de Sarada, ella podrá infundir un genjutsu en Danzo, estoy seguro que ella ya lo intuyo, así podrá tener control sobre Danzo y ustedes no correrían riesgo alguno—

— Eso podría funcionar, intentémoslo madre- Pidió Inojin llegando junto con Kumo.

— Pero, ¿Podremos? ¿Y si algo pasa y quedamos atrapados? —

— Tranquila madre, confió en Naruto-san y en Sarada— Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

— Está bien, intentémoslo—

**De regreso al presente:**

— ¡Un poco más de chakra Inojin!- Pidio su madre para establecer una conexión más estable con la mente de Sarada y Danzo.

— Si madre- Contesto el rubio logrando exitosamente el control mental.

— Naruto y Boruto, aléjense un poco y alístense por si algo sale mal- Les pidió sintiendo cuan poderosa era la capacidad mental de Danzo. –Si ven que Inojin o yo retrocedemos ataquen a Sasuke, en ese momento la conexión se perderá ¿Entendido? —

El Hokage y su hijo asintieron para que los Yamanaka pudieran concentrarse mejor.

**Dentro de la mente de Danzo-Sasuke:**

La psique de Sasuke estaba casi suprimida y la mente y pensamientos de Danzo comenzaban a tomar la total posesión de su cuerpo.

Solo había un pequeño lugar dentro del cerebro de Sasuke donde sus emociones aun permanecían intactas, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Danzo borrara su existencia.

— ¡Maldita Uchiha!- Se escucho el fuerte grito de Danzo en el interior de Sasuke.

Dentro de la mente de Sasuke, Danzo conservaba su apariencia original, para poder mantener su mente intacta y así evitar que sus recuerdos se mezclaran con los del Uchiha.

El genjutsu de Sarada comenzaba a taladrar y a sumergirse en su interior, pero el shinobi se negaba a que la Uchiha pudiera ir más adentro de él.

— Mataras a tu padre si sigues adelante- Le advirtió mientras ponía barreras mentales alrededor de sus recuerdos—

Sarada hacía caso omiso al shinobi y lo atacaba con poderosas imágenes para corromper la mente de Danzo y poder tener vía libre en sus recuerdos, el objetivo de la Uchiha era encontrar el verdadero motivo de Danzo por el que odiaba tanto a los Uchiha.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡Tu…! ¡No podrás pasar!- Grito con dolor el hombre mientras sentía como cientos de lanzas se enterraban en el, las ilusiones de Sarada iban más allá de cualquier genjutsu que el hombre hubiera experimentado.

— Me pregunto cuánto más podrás resistir, solo estoy comenzando… y, si mantienes este ritmo tu control sobre mi padre se debilitara, será más tiempo antes de tener el control entero sobre él… vamos Danzo- Se burla la pelinegra antes de aumentar la intensidad del genjutsu.

-¡Ahhg malditos Uchiha!- Logro decir un segundo antes de que sus barrera mental colapsara ante la presión de Sarada.

El genjutsu había sido poderoso, demasiado a tal grado que una persona normal o un shinobi promedio hubiera muerto por el trauma. Sarada había desmembrado el cuerpo de Danzo utilizando una serpiente gigantesca, y el dolor que había sentido el hombre fue cuadriplicado por el mangekyu sharingan de la pelinegra, las consecuencias fueron claras, el shinobi no pudo soportar el daño mental haciendo colapsar su psique permitiendo que Sarada accediera a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué es lo que guardas tan celosamente, Danzo?- Pregunto Sarada llegando a una parte del shinobi que parecía estar guardada en un enorme bóveda cubierta con cadenas igualmente poderosas.

Teniendo su nuevo ojo, a Sarada le fue relativamente fácil romper las ataduras de la bóveda para entrar en ella; había sido tan fácil que dudo por un segundo el entrar, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Pregunto asombrada la Uchiha al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella:

Su abuelo, un joven Fugaku y un adulto Danzo a las afueras del bosque de Konoha impregnados en sangre mientras defendían a una mujer que yacía en el suelo moribunda.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.


	17. Corazón roto

**De regreso y recargada xD**

**KZmiau: **Es difícil hacer fics largos, pero bueno trato de concentrarme cuando escribo y cuando me siento inspirada escribo hasta que no acabo el fic xD

**Yomii20: **¿Reina? Bueno xD creo que me falta mucho

**AkimeMaxxwell: **Si, es una historia bastante intensa, ya lo veras en este capítulo.

**Adriss: **Esa mujer es la razón del odio de Danzo, solo lee el capitulo y lo veras.

**GabiiSessYue: **Jajajajaj ok linchemos gente xD

**Gabe Logan: **Jajajaja yo en lo personal amo a ChouChou, en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo veremos que trae con ella xD

**Guest: **¿Quién es esa mujer?Era el corazón de Danzo Q-Q

**Tomoyo Hyuuga: **Jajajajaja pobre Boruto, tiene que ir con cuidado.

**AcidESP: **Y veras que con este capítulo, sentirás compasión por Danzo.

**Tsunauzumakihyuga: **Me encanto tu fic, solo sigue los puntos que te deje, estoy segura que tu historia tendrá éxito :3

**Xumboo: **¿Lemon o lime? Um tal vez, pero conociendo a Sasuki lo mata primero :v

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 17.- CORAZÓN ROTO**

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Pregunto asombrada la Uchiha al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella:

_Su abuelo, un joven Fugaku y un adulto Danzo a las afueras del bosque de Konoha impregnados en sangre mientras defendían a una mujer que yacía en el suelo moribunda._

— _¡Fugaku no dejes que toquen a Izumi!- Pidió Danzo luchando con fuerza con el resto de los shinobis que los atacaban._

La imagen se desvaneció y dio lugar a otro escenario:

_Era temprano por la mañana cuando Fugaku e Izumi, dos de los más talentosos shinobis de la aldea, fueron escogidos especialmente por Danzo para llevar a cabo una misión para llevar un mensaje al líder de una villa a las afueras del bosque de Konoha._

_El mensaje era de suma importancia, ya que contenía información relevante sobre la construcción de un puente secreto que beneficiaría a los shinobis de Konoha._

_La misión sería relativamente fácil, solo debían cruzar el bosque, entregar el mensaje y regresar con la respuesta, lo que no les tomaría más de 15 horas, pero, debido a la oleada inmensa de espionaje por parte de los shinobis de Amegakure, el mensaje debía de ser llevado por habilidosos shinobis para que este llegara a su destino._

_Pero, cuando Danzo pensó que la misión había sido un éxito ya que solo les quedaba menos de veinte kilómetros para regresar a Konoha, un grupo numeroso de shinobis los embosco._

_Al principio la pelea estaba siendo ganada por Danzo y los otros dos jóvenes, pero, al estar distraídos tratando mantener su formación, otro grupo de Shinobis que estaban escondidos ataco a los tres de Konoha._

— _Vamos, denme el mensaje- Ordeno uno de los shinobis de Amegakure, un tipo alto, rubio y de ojos verdes oscuros, aparentaba estar en sus treinta, y, por el chakra que despedía era evidente que era sumamente poderoso._

— _Primero muertos antes de dejar que tomes el mensaje- Dijo molesto Danzo mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe recibido por el jutsu tipo agua que casi los ahoga._

— _Oh resultaste bastante lengua larga, Danzo…- Susurro el hombre al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos –Tal vez tú puedas aguantar un poco más, pero dudo que tus compañeros puedan hacerlo- Le dijo señalando a Fugaku y a Izumi._

_La kunoichi parecía tener unos veinte años, castaña clara y corte hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules claros y metros sesenta y cinco de estatura._

_En ese momento los dos jóvenes parecían tambalearse en su lugar, era como si el jutsu los hubiera casi paralizado por completo. Incluso el sharingan en los ojos de Fugaku parecía estar desapareciendo de sus ojos._

— _¡Izumi, Fugaku!__— Grito con terror al verlos caer arrodillados al suelo._

— _¡Pon más atención al frente!— Le advirtió el de Amegakure abalanzándose contra él._

_A Danzo solo le basto un segundo componerse y corresponder al ataque del su contrario._

_El shinobi utilizaba jutsus del tipo agua que parecían filosas navajas que producía gracias a la fricción con el aire._

— _Fūton: Shinkūdama (Elemento Viento: Bolas de Vacío)- Grito Danzo para evadir las cuchillas afiladas de agua, pero los ataques del otro shinobi eran demasiado precisos y poderosos para detenerlos a todos en un solo movimiento._

— _Ven, atácame con algo más poderoso- Se burlaba el de amegakure viendo como Danzo trataba de proteger a sus dos compañeros._

— _¿Qué les hiciste? ¡Dímelo imbécil!—_

— _Veneno… es solo eso… pero al parecer tu eres el único que tiene resistencia a él- Contesto mirándolo con una ladina sonrisa._

— _¡Izumi!- Grito sabiendo que la joven era algo débil ante los venenos ya que hace un par de años, la castaña había sido envenenada, provocando que su sistema se debilitara y ante cualquier veneno similar al que invadió su sistema la invadiera rápidamente y la mataría en cuestión de minutos._

— _Capitán… yo la cuidare…- Respondió Fugaku mientras se levantaba de su lugar._

— _Detengan al Uchiha, no lo dañen demasiado, necesitamos sus ojos- Ordeno el de Amegakure al resto de sus hombres._

_Danzo dudo un poco en la capacidad de Fugaku al estar envenenado, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que confiar en el Uchiha._

— _Si nos das el mensaje y los dos se rinden, les daré el antídoto… esa pequeña castaña no resistirá mucho…- Le aconsejo el shinobi mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo._

— _Te lo dije, sobre mi cadáver…—_

— _Creo que será sobre el cadáver de su pequeña compañera, es una lástima, se ve que es una excelente shinobi…-_

_Danzo apretó fuertemente sus puños al ver a su compañera en el suelo que respiraba con dificultad, la desesperación lo invadía pero no se permitiría mostrar sus sentimientos al enemigo._

_Fugaku peleaba como podía, aun con el veneno fluyendo en sus venas el Uchiha peleaba con todo el coraje del mundo, el sharingan parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pero de vez en cuando palpitaba provocando dolor en el pelinegro, pero aun a pesar de sus heridas su única preocupación era proteger a su amiga._

_Los shinobis de Amegakure se abalanzaban uno tras otro contra el Uchiha, pero debido a su bajo nivel no sería un problema mayor para Fugaku si no estuviera envenenado, por lo que en su estado actual le costaba mucho trabajo defenderse, su cuerpo presentaba diversos cortes haciendo que su ropa se tiñera poco a poco de rojo._

— _¡Mira al frente!- Grito el de Amegakure a Danzo._

_La pelea entre los dos comenzaba a pesarle más al de Konoha, el efecto del veneno comenzaba a pasarle factura._

— _Vamos, dame el mensaje, pronto tu cuerpo llegara a su límite, fue demasiado fácil hacerlos caer en nuestra trampa, el chico Uchiha está demasiado preocupado protegiendo a la castaña que no se ha dado cuenta del estado en que el veneno lo ha invadido- Le dijo señalando los brazos de Fugaku._

_Las venas de sus extremidades tomaron un color verde oscuro, señal del avanzado efecto del veneno._

_Danzo miro sorprendido a su compañero y mientras estaba en estado de shock, el de Amegakure le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, arrojándolo varios metros detrás del Uchiha._

— _¡Capitán Danzo!- Grito sorprendido el Uchiha._

_Aun cuando solo quedaran dos de sus enemigos en pie, Fugaku sentía que su fuerza casi lo había abandonado._

— _Danzo-sensei…- Susurro Izumi recuperando momentáneamente la conciencia._

_La castaña tenía todas las venas de su rostro del mismo color que las del Uchiha, las cuales le daban un aspecto enfermizo y tétrico, como si anunciasen su inminente muerte._

— _¡Izumi!- Grito Fugaku viendo que el hombre de Amegakure se acercaba a ellos con total calma._

— _No… ¡No te le acerques bastardo!- Dijo Danzo levantándose del suelo. El golpe del hombre le había roto casi todas las costillas del lado derecho. _

— _Les dije mis condiciones, denme el mensaje y los dejare ir en paz, incluso el Uchiha podrá irse, sus ojos los podre obtener en otro momento- Se burlo de nuevo el shinobi mirando como Fugaku cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de no desmayarse._

— _Déjate de burlarte de nosotros, los tres somos shinobis de Konoha, el fracaso no es una palabra en nuestra vida-_

— _Es divertido ver escuchar tu discurso, tu boca dice algo pero tus ojos te traicionan, ¿Cuánto aprecio le tienes a esos dos jóvenes? No… Más bien ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la castaña?-_

_Danzo sintió su sangre hervir, jamás nadie se había dado cuenta sobre lo que sentía por Izumi._

— _Deja de decir estupideces- Dijo entre dientes mientras se colocaba al lado de Fugaku._

— _Aguanta un poco más Izumi, Fugaku, protégela solo un poco más, yo me hare cargo del resto__—_

— _¿Aun tienes fuerza para tratar de detenerme? Que patético, había escuchado de lo orgulloso que eras pero no imagine que eso mismo nublara tu juicio__—_

_El hombre camino lentamente hacia Danzo y mirándolo con un cruel sonrisa en su cara formo cuatro navajas de agua sobre su mano._

— _El veneno será suficiente para matarlos, pero es mejor apresurar las cosas- Dijo burlonamente el hombre._

— _Fūton: Shinkūdama- Grito Danzo lanzando el jutsu contra el hombre._

_Pero el shinobi estando en muy buen estado dio un gran salto colocándose frente a Fugaku._

— _¡Bastardo!- Grito Danzo viendo como inevitablemente el de Amegakure lanzaba las cuatro navajas sobre un tambaleante Uchiha._

_Todo fue en un solo segundo…_

_Danzo solo pudo estirar su brazo pero todo era inútil._

_Izumi, concentrando lo que le quedaba de fuerza empujo al Uchiha utilizando un pequeño jutsu de tierra bajo sus pies, pero al hacerlo las cuatro cuchillas dieron en su pecho atravesándola por completo._

— _¡Izumi!—_

_El grito desgarrador de Danzo se escucho por casi todo el bosque al ver a la castaña golpear el suelo._

— _Oh lo siento- Se disculpo el de Amegakure con un toque sarcástico en su voz._

— _¡Izumi!- Grito Fugaku corriendo hacia la castaña que aun se mantenía con vida._

— _¡Tu maldito!- Lo llamo Danzo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba con odio puro, las venas en su rostro se volvieron verdes al momento en que el chakra de su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente. _

— _Danzo-sama… no lo haga- Pidió Izumi viendo como el hombre perdía el control de sí mismo._

_La kunoichi había visto otras veces a Danzo en ese estado, lo que era peligroso para todo aquel enemigo que enfrentara ya que el poder del shinobi de Konoha aumentaba drásticamente al punto en que él mismo pusiera su vida en riesgo._

— _Bien, usa esa rabia y atácame, quiero ver al famoso Danzo usar su máximo potencial, aunque el veneno haya invadido casi todo tu cuerpo__—_

_La furia de Danzo hizo expulsar casi toda su fuerza, pero al hacerlo algunos músculos de su abdomen comenzaron a comprimirse contra sus costillas, pero el dolor que provocaban era nada a al odio que sentía por el shinobi de Amegakure._

— _Guadaña de Elemento Viento- Susurro Danzo con su mirada ensombrecida_

— _Ataca…- Dijo el hombre antes de ver como una rápida ráfaga de viento pasaba sobre él __—__ ¿Eso fue todo?- Pregunto divertido al no haber sentido nada._

_Danzo lo miro con furia y solo señalo a su estomago._

— _¡Una basura como tú no tiene derecho a una muerte digna!__—__ Le grito con más furia y rencor que antes._

_El hombre volvió a ver su estomago y noto como una línea de sangre comenzaba a notarse en su estomago al mismo tiempo en que un dolor indescriptible lo llenaba._

— _¡aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- Grito al sentir como sus órganos internos se desgarraban y la parte superior de su cuerpo se desprendía hacia abajo._

— _Danzo-sama… no…- Susurro Izumi en los brazos de Fugaku._

_Rapidamente Danzo corrió hacia la castaña y mirando con odio al Uchiha lo aparto de la Kunoichi._

— _Resiste Izumi, ¡Fugaku ve por el antídoto, ese hombre lo debe de tener!__—_

_Con las piernas temblorosas y múltiples olas de dolor cruzando su cuerpo se acerco al cuerpo mutilado del shinobi de Amegakure._

— _Danzo-sama, yo… lamento haber sido tan inútil, perdón Danzo-sama, pero siento mucho frio, no siento las piernas…-_

— _No hables Izumi, pronto estarás bien- Trato de animarla._

_Pero era inútil, la cantidad de sangre que perdía la castaña era cada vez mayor, y sumado a eso el efecto del veneno, la vida de Izumi solo permanecería escasos momentos._

— _Danzo-sama, debí de darme cuenta de la trampa, por mi culpa usted tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, lo siento Danzo-sama…-_

_Un nudo en la garganta se produjo en el shinobi, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a la castaña. Danzo sentía como el cuerpo de la mujer perdía calor, pero se negaba a dejarla morir._

— _¡Fugaku el antídoto!—_

— _Capitán Danzo, solo son dos dosis- Informo el Uchiha con desesperación._

— _Danzo-sama… tome uno de ellos, yo… yo no viviré más tiempo…-_

— _¡Estás diciendo tonterías! ¡Tu vivirás!—_

— _Danzo-sama no se mienta, Fugaku, toma el antídoto, el otro dáselo a Danzo-sama…-_

— _¡No! ¡Izumi tu vivirás!—_

_Fugaku miro a un lado para evitar ver las lagrimas de Danzo, era algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida, el grande y orgulloso Danzo quebrado por una mujer._

— _Perdón Danzo-sama, hubiera querido permanecer más tiempo a su lado…- Dijo la castaña tocando la mejilla derecha del shinobi y secando sus lagrimas en el proceso._

— _¡Rápido el antídoto!- Le ordeno a Fugaku que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar._

— _Danzo-sama… fue un honor servir bajo su cuidado…- Le agradeció la mujer sonriendo al tiempo que dejaba caer su mano en su regazo._

— _¡Fugaku el antídoto!- Grito de nuevo al Uchiha._

— _Capitán Danzo… Izumi…-_

— _¿Qué esperas? ¡Dame el maldito antídoto!-_

— _¡Capitán Danzo! ¡Izumi murió!- Grito con dolor el Uchiha mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la castaña._

— _No… no… Izumi, despierta, ¡Despierta Izumi! ¡No me dejes Izumi!- Los lamentos de Danzo eran tan fuertes que Fugaku solo temblaba de pie y sin poder moverse._

_Danzo abrazo el cuerpo de Izumi hasta que el veneno no le permitió llorar más._

_El daño en su cuerpo era grave y ante el shock de la muerte de la castaña provoco que el veneno se esparciera más rápido._

_Fugaku miro a su superior y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir uno de los frascos y tomar el contenido, ya no soportaba más el dolor de su cuerpo y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia._

— _Capitán, tome el antídoto, si no lo hace su cuerpo entrara en shock- Le dijo tomándolo del hombro._

— _Fue tu culpa… ¿POR QUÉ NO EVADISTE EL GOLPE? ¡POR TU CULPA IZUMI MURIO!- Le grito totalmente encolerizado._

_Fugaku miro de nuevo a un lado y le extendió el frasco con el antídoto._

— _Capitán, aun si Izumi no me hubiera salvado, el veneno lo hubiera matado, mire su rostro, el veneno invadió su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos, era demasiado tarde para ella- Dijo sintiéndose miserable._

_Pero era cierto, Izumi estaba prácticamente agonizando cuando lo salvo, y al saberlo, su última elección fue salvar al Uchiha y evitar que él muriera en vano._

_Danzo dejo el cuerpo sin vida de Izumi en el suelo y se levanto poniéndose frente a frente con el Uchiha._

— _Debiste usar mejor tu sharingan, si lo hubieras hecho no hubiéramos caído en esta trampa… ¡Era tu maldita obligación! ¡Por tu culpa Izumi está muerta! ¿De qué sirve tener un kekkei genkai de ese calibre si no lo vas a usar para proteger a tus compañeros?- Le grito más enfurecido al tiempo que lo tomaba del chaleco._

— _Capitán, Ese era trabajo de Izumi, mi sharingan no es para detectar trampas…- Respondió Fugaku con seriedad, y, aunque le doliera la muerte de Izumi, no se iba a mostrar vulnerable ante Danzo._

— _¡Maldito Uchiha no insultes a Izumi!- Le grito para después darle un golpe en la cara._

— _Capitán, lo siento, Izumi era mi amiga, pero debemos seguir, la misión aun no acaba- Le dijo limpiándose la sangre del rostro –Y, aun pueden haber enemigos cerca, tomemos el cuerpo de Izumi y terminemos con…—_

_Otro golpe impacto contra su rostro, pero no hizo nada para evitar que Danzo expulsara su frustración en él._

— _¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Tu debiste morir en lugar de Izumi!- Le dijo golpeándolo nuevamente.-¡Ella no debió de salvarte! ¿Por qué demonios no te moviste?- Grito Danzo mientras sentia su corazón romperse._

— _¡Danzo detente!- Le ordeno Jiraiya que llegaba junto con Minato. -¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Izumi!- Grito el peliblanco viendo el cuepo de la castaña._

— _Nos emboscaron y envenenaron en el proceso…- Respondió Fugaku levantándose del suelo._

_Jiraiya tomo a Danzo del hombro y lo animo a que se alejara del Uchiha._

— _Debemos irnos- Ordeno Jiraiya mientras Minato con pena y tristeza sostenía el cuerpo de la castaña._

— _Déjenla… suéltala Namikaze… ¡Suelta a Izumi!- Grito Danzo caminado hacia el rubio._

_Pero, al ver la acitud del shinobi, Jiraiya lo tomo desde atrás y lo inmovilizo, provocando aun más la ira en el hombre._

— _¡Tu maldito Fugaku pagaras por la muerte de Izumi! ¡Por tu culpa ella murió!—_

— _Cálmate Danzo, la vida de los shinobis es así, ella sabia las consecuencias, por eso se convirtió en una kunoichi, ¡Guarda la compostura!- Le exigió Jiraiya sosteniéndolo con más fuerza._

— _Lo siento Capitán, pero eso no es cierto…—_

— _Cállate maldito Uchiha, hare que lo pagues…—_

— _Minato, llévate a Izumi, Fugaku ve con él, les alcanzare en un minuto- Ordeno Jiraiya aplicando más fuerza sobre Danzo._

— _¡Suéltame Jiraiya! ¡El tiene que pagar por lo que le paso a Izumi!—_

— _Danzo, tranquilízate, no estás pensando claramente, Izumi hizo lo que tenía que hacer, no fue culpa de nadie el que cayeran en esa trampa, deja que tus sentimientos hablen por ti…—_

— _No asegures nada Jiraiya, tú no sabes nada- Le dijo haciendo que el peliblanco soltara el agarra de su cuerpo._

— _Danzo, no cometas ninguna locura, y deja tranquilo a Fugaku, sabes que si te metes con él te meterás con todo el clan Uchiha, ese chico aun es joven, pero será el próximo líder de su familia…—_

— _Nada de lo que me digas me importa— Finalizo Danzo caminando hacia donde Minato y Fugaku habían ido._

La imagen se disipo en el aire, dejando a Sarada en completo Shock.

— Con que eso era… no pensé que tendría razón, pero… el abuelo Fugaku no tenía la culpa, pero… -Un agudo dolor dentro de ella se produjo, el dolor de Danzo la estaba afectando directamente.

— Izumi… era el corazón de Danzo…- Susurro la Uchiha sintiendo lastima por el shinobi.

— ¡Aléjate de mis recuerdos estúpida mocosa!- Le grito a Sarada desde afuera de la bóveda que protegía su recuerdo más doloroso. -¿Qué es lo que viste? ¡Dimelo!- Grito el hombre con terror en su rostro.

Sarada camino hasta la salida y estando frente a él lo miro con su único ojo con tristeza sincera.

— Yo…—

— ¡No me mires así, mocosa! ¡No necesito tu lástima!—

Sarada se acerco un poco más a Danzo y colocando su mano en su pecho se animo a hablar.

— Comprendo porque odiaste a mi abuelo, pero lo que hiciste fue más allá de lo que cualquier persona haría…—

— ¿Cómo vas a saber tu de lo que yo sentí? Los Uchiha se encargaron de quitarme todo lo que quería, no solo fue Izumi, también mi padre murió por su culpa, incluso Fugaku se interpuso varias veces para que no fuera parte de los Anbu, por su culpa tuve que esforzarme mucho más para obtener lo que quería, ¡Los Uchiha me arrebataron todo! ¡Por eso deben de ser erradicados!- Contesto Danzo con locura.

Sarada sintió que un pesado escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el dolor de Danzo había sido tanto que se convirtió en odio y locura para con los Uchiha.

— Hasta que el ultimo de los Uchiha muera, mi alma no estará en paz… todos ustedes pagaran por la muerte de Izumi y de mi padre… todos ustedes lo pagaran…-

La Uchiha no sabía qué hacer, toda su fuerza de voluntad y la intensión de acabar con Danzo se había casi desvanecido, su interior era un caos y ahora solo sentía lastima y un poco de empatía por el shinobi.

— Yo… Danzo, por favor detén tu locura, piensa en lo que sentiría Izumi si viera en lo que te has convertido, ella era una chica amable, ella te admiraba—

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella jamás la conociste? ¡NI SIQUIERA PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE, ASQUEROSA UCHIHA!—

Sarada suspiro con pesar y tras unos segundos dio un paso hacia atrás al recordar que podía usar una técnica.

Era un jutsu especial y muy difícil de hacer, requería mucho chaka y una excelente manipulación del mismo, pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en el interior de la mente de su padre y a su vez estaba mezclado con la conciencia de Danzo, sería más fácil hacerlo, y, para su suerte, al tener el nuevo ojo de Kaguya, el jutsu estaba casi asegurado.

Siendo Uchiha, había encontrado diferentes jutsus que controlaba el mangekyu sharingan y el rinnegan, y uno de ellos, era algo casi semejante pero a su vez diferente al edo Tensei, su nombre era "invocación del alma" y para eso solo necesitaba a una persona ligada fuertemente a la persona o una parte de ella.

Y, aunque al principio pareciera ser un simple genjutsu, el alma si podía ser invocada.

Sarada junto sus manos y dispersando una gran cantidad de chakra a su alrededor de forma rápida, hizo una serie de sellos antes de que Danzo pudiera realizar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué pretendes mocosa?— Grito Danzo adoptando una posición defensiva.

— Invocación de alma- Susurro Sarada mientras el lugar se teñía de un color rosa pálido.

El shinobi solo abría y cerraba la boca mientras sentía que su corazón se comprimía en su pecho.

— Izumi…- Susurro viendo a una castaña sonriente frente a él.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.


	18. Saldando cuentas

**Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de los que me dejaron un review, siguieron el fic y lo pusieron como favorito, les agradezco infinitamente que se hayan tomado su tiempo en leer esta pequeña historia:**

**Muchas gracias chicos, les mando un cordial saludo y sin más que decir pasen a leer:**

**UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS**

**CAPITULO 18.- SALDANDO CUENTAS**

— ¿Izumi?—Volvió a susurrar Danzo mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar un rastro de lagrimas.

— Danzo-sama— Dijo la mujer con cariño al ver a su apreciado capitán.

— No, tú no eres Izumi, es imposible— Se dijo Danzo tratando de convencerse que todo aquello era solo una treta de Sarada. — ¡Tu! Maldita mocosa ¡No te perdonare que juegues con mis recuerdos sobre Izumi!—

— Es real, no es ningún truco, es el alma de Izumi…—

— Danzo-sama ella dice la verdad, soy yo, soy Izumi—

— No, es mentira, nadie puede traer el alma de las personas al plano humano, a menos que utilicen el Edo Tensei— Contesto el hombre pensando lógicamente.

— Danzo-sama, no dude de lo que ven sus ojos, no es ningún genjutsu, soy yo en verdad, soy Izumi…—

— Deja en paz la memoria de Izumi, estúpida Uchiha— Pidió acercándose lentamente a Sarada mientras pensaba como enfrentarse a ella.

— Te lo volveré a decir Danzo, ella es Izumi, ¿Qué ganaría yo en mentirte?—

El hombre volteo lentamente hasta posar su mirada sobre el espíritu de su antigua subordinada.

— Izumi ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué éstas aquí? ¡No es cierto! ¡No!—Grito cayendo de rodillas y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Danzo-sama, lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión que sufriera por mi culpa, si solo me hubiese esforzado un poco más para salvar a Fugaku-kun pude no haber muerto en ese entonces, pero, no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo siento tanto Danzo-sama, lo siento, falle como su subordinada y lo hice sufrir, por mi culpa usted ha pasado por tanto dolor— Se disculpo poniéndose frente al hombre y mirándolo sintiéndose culpable.

Danzo levanto la mirada para poder observar a Izumi, aunque aun no creía en que ella fuera real.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tu? Izumi debería de estar descansando en algún lugar del universo—

— Fue gracias a esa jovencita, la nieta de Fugaku-kun…—

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pregunto queriendo aclarar todas sus dudas.

— Vine por que quise ver por mis propios ojos en la persona que se ha convertido, Danzo-sama—

— Izumi ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué te atreviste a dejarme solo?—Le reclamó con dolor y furia en su corazón.

— Danzo-sama, mi cuerpo estaba debilitado y solo pude salvar a Fugaku-kun, fue mi decisión, si no lo hubiera hecho, seriamos dos los que hubieran muerto en ese lugar—

— Debiste de haberlo dejado morir, ese hombre y su clan solo me trajeron desgracia, esos malditos Uchiha arruinaron mi vida—

— Danzo-sama no diga eso, usted dejo que la oscuridad lo invadiera, no fue culpa de nadie que eso pasara, y si alguien debe adjudicarse ese dolor, no es otra más que yo, pero solamente es usted el culpable y el responsable por todo el daño que ha provocado, jamás debió aspirar a más cosas que no podía hacerse cargo— Lo culpo de tal forma en que Danzo entendiera y se diera cuenta de su responsabilidad.

— No tienes el derecho a juzgarme, tú debiste de vivir y quedarte bajo mi mando—

— No Danzo-sama, no culpe a los demás de sus propias decisiones, usted mismo es culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado. Yo siempre sentí respeto y admiración por usted, pero siempre supe que sus decisiones solían ser extremas, al principio pensé que lo hacía por el bien de Konoha, pero poco a poco comprendí que solo era para demostrar que usted era digno de ser el líder de la aldea—

— Konoha siempre ha merecido ser una potencia shinobi, y yo l llevaría a la cima si los Uchiha no se hubieran entrometido, por su culpa, por culpa de Fugaku, Itachi y más por el mediocre de Sasuke yo perdí todo…—

— ¿Cuánto más seguirás culpando a las personas por tus estúpidas decisiones egoístas?—Le reclamo Sarada interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Tú no te metas mocosa… que tú también eres responsable de intervenir en mis planes, tú y tu maldita familia, ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!—

— ¡Basta Danzo-sama! Deje de lastimarse a usted mismo, entienda que todo se acabo, por favor no se humille más, yo no quiero seguir viéndolo así…—

— ¿Y tú que sabes sobre mi sufrimiento? No sabes cuando padecí y cuan patética fue mi muerte, ese maldito Uchiha acabo con mi vida de la peor manera, pero a pesar de eso mis subordinados pudieron regresarme a la vida, y ahora es mi turno de hacer que mis planes funcionen correctamente, Izumi tú debes volver al lugar al que perteneces—

— Danzo-sama, eso no es lo que verdaderamente piensa, sus ojos no me pueden mentir, yo siempre fui la única que comprendió su verdadero ser—

— Deja de meterte Izumi, tu ya estás muerta, perteneces a otro lugar…-

— No Danzo-sama, usted tampoco pertenece a este lugar, usted debe de estar pagando por sus pecados…—

— ¡No! Yo aun tengo una misión en este mundo y es mi deber cumplirla, el mundo se debe de librar de los Uchiha, de esas bestias sin corazón—

— La única bestia aquí eres tu Danzo— Sarada lo miro con furia echándole en cara lo que en verdad era.

— Cállate estúpida, ustedes dos cállense, yo ¡Agh!—Se quejo sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho— ¿Qué me has mocosa?—

— Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada— Le dijo Sarada ignorando la razón del dolor del shinobi.

— Danzo-sama, su vida está llegando al límite, no podrá seguir en este mundo por más tiempo, usted ha perdido el control sobre el cuerpo del hijo de Fugaku-kun— Le informo sintiendo el fluir libre del chakra de Sasuke.

Sarada cerró su único ojo para percibir mejor la conciencia el chakra de su padre y tras constatar lo dicho por Izumi miro de nueva cuenta a Danzo.

— Es verdad, has perdido de nuevo Danzo, abandona el cuerpo de mi padre antes que tu alma sea eliminada—

— ¡Jamás! Prefiero pelear hasta el último momento—

— ¡Basta Danzo-sama! ¡Es imposible que gane! Es su última oportunidad, no se lastime más, si sigue adelante su alma será destruida, arrepiéntase de lo que ha hecho y venga conmigo, yo lo ayudare a pagar por sus pecados, no será fácil pero podrá hacerlo—

— ¿Pagar mis pecados? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Jamás me humillare de esa forma!—

Sarada lo miro con desprecio, pensó que tal vez al traer a la única persona que había amado, Danzo podría entrar en razón, pero tal parecía que nada lo haría cambiar.

— Es una lástima Danzo, solo te di una oportunidad, no debí de haber gastado mi tiempo ayudando a una escoria como tu— Le escupió Sarada con desagrado.

Tras haber hablado con el sabio de los seis caminos, la Uchiha pensó que tal vez dándole una preciada oportunidad a Danzo podría hacer que el hombre expurgara sus pecados y así librar a Konoha de una de sus grandes tragedias.

— ¿Recibir ayuda de ti? Nunca me humillaría así ante un Uchiha, yo soy la única persona que podrá traerle gloria eterna a Konoha—

Izumi se toco el pecho sintiendo pena por el duro corazón de su capitán.

—Danzo-sama, yo solo quería ayudarlo, hacer una última cosa por usted, pero veo que su alma está más corrompida de lo que pensé—

— ¡Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!—Grito con furia el shinobi sintiendo un dolor más fuerte en su corazón.

Sasuke comenzaba a desplazarlo de su mente al estar recuperando rápidamente el control de su cuerpo.

— Mi padre te sacara rápidamente de su interior, Danzo ¿Cuál es tu decisión final?—Le pregunto Sarada preparándose para salir del interior de la mente de Sasuke.

— No retrocederé… en mi decisión— Contesto Danzo antes de que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

— ¡Sarada!—Grito Boruto al ver que la pelinegra comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

— ¡Todos atrás!—Pidió sabiendo que algo grave pasaría a continuación.

Naruto, Boruto, Kakashi, Inojin, Shizune e Ino que se encontraban monitoreando todo retrocedieron hasta la entrada de la sala, pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar Naruto creó una barrera para protegerlos a todos.

Todos vieron con preocupación como el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a convulsionar hasta caer al suelo mientras olas de chakra color morado impactaban por todo el lugar, pero tras unos segundos de tranquilidad una especie de bola de energía y grasa de color café oscuro de desprendía del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Boruto tratando de mirar más de cerca.

— Boruto no des ni un paso más, debemos esperar un poco— Le pidió Sarada tomándolo del brazo.

El rubio sintió el miedo en el toque de la morena, y para evitar que se preocupara más retrocedió para que se tranquilizara un poco.

— Sasuke…— Susurro Naruto al ver que no reaccionaba su amigo.

— Su chakra está volviendo a la normalidad— Informo Shizune al notar como el Uchiha recuperaba su tono natural de piel.

— Hokage-sama, por favor quite la barrera, lo más peligroso ha pasado—

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?—Grito Ino con asco al ver que la bola café se movía de forma extraña.

— Lo siento nieta de Fugaku-kun, no pude ser de ayuda— Se disculpo Izumi apareciendo frente a todos.

— No, yo no debí de haberte molestado y haberte traído a este lugar—

— No, era mi oportunidad para reparar el daño que provoco mi muerte—

— ¿Quién es ella?—Pregunto Naruto señalando al espíritu.

— Es Izumi, antigua compañera de mi abuelo Fugaku y subordinada de Danzo… ella era la única persona que podría hacer entrar en razón a Danzo— Contesto yendo a donde estaba Sasuke.

Naruto retrocedió un poco, pero al no notar ningún rastro de malicia en la mujer solo sonrió levemente.

— ¿Dónde está Danzo? ¿Pudiste derrotarlo?—Pregunto Naruto notando aun un rastro de chakra del shinobi.

— Está bien, solo que esta débil— Informo Shizune revisando los signos vitales del Uchiha.

— ¿Papá? Tranquilo con cuidado— Le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Mi cabeza me duele— Se quejo sintiendo que su cerebro se partiría en dos.

Rápidamente Shizune le aplico un poco de jutsu medico para que se recuperara.

— Lo mejor será que descanses Sasuke, yo solo puedo calmar un poco del dolor y…—

Todo el mundo enmudeció al sentir un abrumador poder venir de un lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es eso?—

— ¡Danzo-sama!—Grito temerosa Izumi al ver que la masa café que había salido del cuerpo de Saskuke.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Todos ustedes!—Dejo salir la bola café comenzando a transformarse en un ser humano repugnante.

Naruto no espero que hiciera algo y se acerco a él rodeándolo con los brazos de chakra de Kurama.

— ¡Basta!—Imploro Izumi al ver que Danzo se retorcía del dolor.

— Bastardo, pensé que ya se había muerto— Se quejo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Danzo-sama!—Grito Kurobo entrando desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Su cuerpo presentaba diversas heridas casi fatales y por la cantidad de sangre que tenía su ropa era de suponerse que estaba a punto de morir desangrado.

— ¡Detenlo Inojin!—Le ordenó Naruto viendo que era el más cercano a donde estaba el hombre.

— ¡No toquen a Danzo-sama!—Grito Kurobo lanzándose sobre Sasuke.

Sin perder ni un segundo Boruto lanzo una fuerte patada sobre el hombre usando lo poco de chakra que le quedaba.

— ¡Deja de fastidiar!—Grito al impactar de lleno al hombre y estamparlo contra la pared.

— Todos ustedes se empeñan en quitarme todo lo que por derecho me corresponde— Grito Danzo enardecido, su ira era incontrolable y la masa café que tenía como cuerpo solo lo hacía más repugnante.

Shizune dio un paso al frente para poder tener una mejor visión del cuerpo de Danzo, mientras Ino trataba de verificar el estado de la cueva que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier minuto.

— Kakashi-sensei, Kiba y Kumo liberen la entrada— Ordeno Naruto a los tres shinobis, su sexto sentido le dictaba que algo malo se avecinaba.

— Danzo-sama por favor no condene más su alma, por favor, se lo ruego no tiene que aumentar más sus pecados— Le pidió Izumi colándose detrás de él.

— Silencio mujer, tu opinión ya no cuenta en este mundo— Le grito mirándola con furia.

Izumi sintió que el hombre que una vez había amado ya no existía más en Danzo, ahora solo era un alma llena de odio y de rencor que solo buscaba satisfacer sus ganas de victoria.

Sasuke miro por un segundo a Boruto y con eso fue suficiente para notar el estado físico de Boruto.

— Ponte detrás de mi— Le ordeno sabiendo que el rubio no podría soportar más daño.

— Aun puedo…—

Pero el Uchiha lo miro tan seriamente que Boruto no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

— Lo siento Boruto— Se disculpo Sarada sabiendo que las heridas del rubio eran en su mayoría por haberla protegido.

— Danzo, todo término, tu "cuerpo" no tiene rastro de chakra ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Niintentes ir contra nosotros, es imposible que ganes, ríndete y muere en paz— Le pidió Naruto viéndolo con lastima.

— Estúpido mocoso, no sabes de lo que hablas, mi momento no ha terminado, no permitiré caer de nuevo por culpa de los Uchiha, mi honor está en juego—

— ¿Cuál honor? No tienes a nadie más que pueda ayudarte, todos tus aliados han caído—

Izumi se acerco a él hasta poner su frente en la de Danzo.

— Por favor Danzo-sama, venga conmigo, no se atormente más y deje de hacerle daño a las personas, los Uchiha han sufrido demasiado, fue mi decisión salvar a Fugaku-kun, nadie me lo ordeno ni me obligo a hacerlo—

— Pero por su culpa tu moriste, si no lo hubieras salvado tú podrías haber vivido— Danzo repetía una y otra vez esa frase, para él su desgracia había comenzado y acabado con los Uchiha.

— No Danzo-sama, entienda que yo no podía haber sobrevivido, el veneno fue mi perdición— Contesto la mujer abrazando el cuerpo de Danzo.

Todo el mundo que no conocía la historia de Danzo se miraban los unos a los otros al haber escuchado el nombre del padre de Sasuke, incluso el mismo Uchiha estaba extrañado al pronunciarse a su progenitor.

Naruto supo que las palabras del espíritu estaban llegando a Danzo, por lo que con una sola señal le ordeno a Kakashi y a los otros dos que sacaran lentamente a Shizune, Ino y a Inojin, ya no valía la pena que más personas se vieran envueltas en ese lugar.

Sasuke aun sentía un gran resentimiento por Danzo pero se limito solo a observar conteniendo sus enormes ganas de destrozar al shinobi con sus propias manos.

— Aguanta Sasuke, es lo mejor, pero prepárate por si sale mal—

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, aun cuando estaba inquieto queriendo una explicación por el ojo de la frente en Sarada así como la relación de su padre con Danzo.

— Danzo-sama, déjeme compartir su dolor y la carga de sus pecados, juntos podremos lograrlo, solo libere su alma— Le rogo mirándolo a los ojos.

Danzo sentía que su corazón estaba tan atiborrado por el odio y el rencor que le era difícil comprender que Izumi estuviera verdaderamente frente a él, pero muy en su interior sabia que lo que decía la mujer era verdad.

— ¿Aun puedo liberarme?—Pregunto sintiéndose abrumado.

— Si Danzo-sama, mientras sienta arrepentimiento su alma puede liberarse— Le dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos de su "cuerpo".

— No, mi odio es demasiado profundo—

— Danzo, deja de quejarte y haz lo que ella te pide, el mundo shinobi ha cambiado, hasta Orochimaru y Kabuto pudieron enmendarse— Interrumpió Sarada caminando hacia él — Pero eso no significa que nosotros los Uchiha olvidáremos el daño que nos has hecho, jamás podremos hacerlo, pero, si seguimos odiando a las personas no avanzaremos— Dijo mirando a su padre que se hallaba a unos metros donde estaba ella.

— Danzo-sama ella tiene razón, si usted viene conmigo podremos encontrar un modo de limpiar su alma—

El color del cuerpo de Danzo comenzó a presentar un nuevo color, uno más humano, como si su cuerpo comenzara a regresar a la normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar que algo comenzaba a cambiar en el interior del shinobi.

— Izumi ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?—Pregunto Danzo con un toque de miedo en su voz.

La castaña sonrió con ternura y tras mirar por un segundo a Sarada contesto.

— Danzo-sama, es porque todo este tiempo, aun después de haber muerto, yo siempre lo he amado, y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo con la gran carga que ha acumulado todos estos años.

Sasuke no pudo recordar el momento en que Sakura le había dicho casi lo mismo cuando regreso a la aldea para establecerse en ella, en ese momento supo que no podía seguir culpando a Danzo y mucho menos seguir con el odio que siempre le tuvo.

Lentamente se acerco a Danzo y reprimiendo más sus ganas de reducir su cuerpo a cenizas se atrevió a hablar con él.

— El daño que le hiciste a Konoha y a mi clan es incalculable, incluso te atreviste a atentar contra la vida de mi hija y de mi esposa, pero, Danzo, eres un hombre atormentado e hiciste de mi vida un maldito infierno, pero, no puedo culparte de todo, yo tome mis propias decisiones, aun cuando pude haber desistido de muchas de ellas…—

Danzo lo miro sin mostrarse temeroso ni culpable por lo que había dicho Sasuke, al menos no perdería el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

— Uchiha, no pediré perdón por mis acciones, yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para Konoha—

— Eso siempre lo he sabido, pero tales acciones estaban llenas de malas intenciones, pero como dije ya no importa seguir guardándote rencor—

— Ts, parece que has aprendido un poco de modales—

Habiendo dicho eso, el alma de Izumi comenzó a vibrar con más intensidad, por lo que solo tomo la mano de Danzo y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza le indico que todo acabaría.

Sasuke intuyo que todo estaba terminado, pero no pudo evitar apretar sus puños con furia, era un hombre como cualquiera, y le llevaría mucho tiempo superar el dolor que Danzo le había hecho recordar, pero, como si de una señal se tratara sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro por lo que solo respiro pesadamente para calmar su alma.

— Danzo, Konoha está ahora bajo mi cuidado, no permitiré que nadie ni nada la ponga en riesgo, no como intentaste hacerlo— Le dijo Naruto al shinobi.

— Mocoso Uzumaki, cuida de la villa y no dejes que pierda su potencia como potencia shinobi— Le ordeno con firmeza.

Naruto suspiro cansado, aun cuando Danzo se hubiera arrepentido aunque sea un poco, el Hokage se sentía un poco insatisfecho con el resultado.

— Y tu mocosa Uchiha, lleva a tu odioso clan por un nuevo camino— Le ordeno a Sarada con firmeza y sin ningún titubeo.

— No es necesario que lo pidas, tengo la intensión de darle un nuevo significado y un nuevo comienzo a mi familia— Le respondió tajantemente.

— Danzo-sama, es hora—

El shinobi cerró sus ojos y tras concentrar su energía su cuerpo vio envuelto en un remolino de aire, los recuerdos de todas aquellas personas con las que había convivido, su familia, pero sobre todo aquellos seres humanos a los que había lastimado se juntaron a su alrededor. El hombre abrió ligeramente sus ojos y pidiendo dentro de su alma perdón su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo dejando salir su alma.

Izumi miro por última vez a Sarada y con una grande y sincera sonrisa hizo una reverencia.

— Gracias nieta de Fugaku-kun, jamás me he arrepentí de salvarlo y menos ahora que se que una gran mujer como tu es su descendiente— Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Un pequeño portal se abrió frente a ellos dejando salir a una mujer vestida con una capucha negra y un bastón en su mano derecha.

— Danzo, tienes una gran carga que expurgar, Izumi ¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?—

— No me he arrepentido ni lo hare—

La mujer la miro con severidad pero viendo que Izumi era sincera se puso a lado del portal y dejo entrar a las dos almas.

— Uchiha Sarada, lo has hecho bien, tus acciones dicen mucho sobre la nueva misión en este mundo de tu clan— Le felicito para después girar hasta donde estaba Boruto— Y tu, Uzumaki Boruto, prepárate por que pronto llegara tu momento—

El rubio inclino su cabeza a un lado sin entender lo que quería decir la mujer, pero su padre solo puso su mano frente a él para que no hiciera ninguna pregunta.

— Te lo explicare después—

La mujer miro todo a su alrededor y viendo el estadodel lugar miro a Naruto.

— Salgan de aquí, tengo que destruir este lugar— Le ordeno atrayendo hacia ella el cuerpo de Kurobo al mismo tiempo en que aparecía el cuerpo de Igumine — ¡Largo de aquí!—Les dijo antes de que el lugar comenzara a despedazarse rápidamente.

— ¡Corran!—Ordeno Naruto mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a salir.

Boruto aun con todo el cansancio agarro a Sarada de la cintura y la saco rápidamente de ahí.

— ¡Bajame idiota estás lastimado!—

— No fastidies, tú estás igual o peor— Se quejo el rubio corriendo con mayor velocidad.

Llegando a la salida un gran número de shinobis los esperaban entre ellos Hinata que trataba de calmar a una nerviosa Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sarada!—Grito la pelirrosa abrazándolos a ambos.

— ¡Mamá duele!—

— Sarada, jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que te perdería y tu Sasuke… ah no sé ni por dónde empezar—

Hinata suspiro aliviada al ver a su esposo y a su hijo, pero a pesar de sus heridas, la pelinegra mantuvo la calma.

— Naruto-kun, Boruto, necesitan ir al hospital…—

— Estaré bien Hinata-chan solo…—

Todos escucharon un golpe seco y, buscando el origen del golpe todos miraron asustados al suelo.

— ¡Boruto!—

….

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?—Se pregunto el rubio menor mirando a su alrededor.

— ¡Boruto!—Grito Sarada arrojándose a sus brazos.

— ¡Sarada me aplastas!—

— ¡Idiota! Has estado dos días dormido, Shizune-san dijo que tus heridas eran demasiado graves, no debiste esforzarte tanto—

— ¿Cómo querías que no lo hicieras si estabas en peligro? Sarada yo haría lo que fuera para protegerte, me descuide cuando estábamos en mi casa, pero no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar ¿Entendiste?—

— Eres un idiota, tu cuerpo se sometió a mucho estrés y por poco tus conductos de chakra casi se bloquean por completo ¿Crees que sería feliz viendo como estropeas tu cuerpo de esa forma? Boruto, piensa un poco más en ti—

— Sarada, no me sermonees, además, no permitiría que mi futura esposa se escapara de mis manos— Bromeo para calmar un poco a la Uchiha.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No cambies el tema!—Le grito poniéndose completamente roja.

— Sarada ¿Cómo están tus ojos? Pensé que tardaría un poco más en sanar— Le pregunto al ver que la pelinegra no tenia rastro alguno de heridas en ambos ojos.

— Oh ¿Eso? Según mamá mi byakugon junto con mi tercer ojo me dio mayor manejo de mi chakra por lo que al re-trasplantarme mis ojos fue más fácil recuperarme—

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos para observarla con mayor detenimiento.

— Eres una bestia— Le dijo sin intención de ofenderla.

— ¿Bestia? ¿Por qué demonios me dices así? ¡Tú eres la bestia por esforzarte de más!—

— Lo siento, no quise ser descortés—

La pelinegra solo chasqueo la lengua, pero no podía estar enojada con el rubio, esos dos días en que Boruto había estado durmiendo fueron un calvario para ella, pensó que si algo le pasaba al rubio solo sería culpa suya.

— ¿No te duele algo?—

— Solo las costillas, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar—

— Siempre haciéndote el fuerte…— Le dijo sentándose a su lado — Ne Boruto, ¿Qué pasara ahora en adelante?—

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué?—

— Sobre papá y tú—

— Creo que con todo lo que paso, Sasuke-san no tendrá mayor problema, bueno, eso pienso—

— ¿Crees que papá dejara de actuar tan sobreprotectoramente?—

— Tal vez, pero para él siempre serás su pequeña hija—

— Lo sé, pero, bueno no importa— Le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Estamos en un hospital, no seas pervertida— Le regaño Boruto con un toque de burla.

— Como si eso me importara— Respondió dándole otro beso

— Ajam…-

Ambos voltearon a la puerta viendo a un sonriente Naruto y a un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos, ambos con vendas por todo su cuerpo y con batas de hospital.

— Vamos teme, yo te encontré haciendo cosas peores con Sakura-chan—

— ¿Ah? ¡Deja de recordarme eso!—

— Oh ¿Así que es genético?—Pregunto Sarada con tono altivo y mirando a su padre con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Si yo les contara cuan pervertido y celoso resulto ser el teme con Sakura-chan jamás terminaría.

— ¡Cállate idiota!—Le regaño Sasuke para que su hija no tuviera armas para hablar contra él.

— Sasuke-san, se que tal vez sea algo repentino, pero quiero casarme lo más pronto posible con Sarada— Le dijo con total seriedad.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos ante la repentina petición de Boruto, su cuerpo empezó a sudar al saber que era inevitable ese momento.

— ¿No es algo demasiado apresurado?— Pregunto tratando que los dos jóvenes lo pensaran con más detenimiento.

— Papá, es lo que ambos queremos—

Naruto giro hacia el sillón que estaba en la habitación y dejándose caer sobre él se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

— Chicos, son jóvenes, pero no tanto como cuando su padre y yo nos casamos con sus madres, se que ustedes son maduros y son consientes del gran paso que darán, Sasuke también lo sabe, así que creo que no hay mayor inconveniente en que se casen— Dijo con total madurez.

El Uchiha frunció el seño y recargándose en la pared solo asintió.

— ¿Quién mejor para proteger a Sarada sino el hijo del dobe? Cuida de ella más que tu propia vida, si dejas que algo le pase como lo hizo Danzo, yo mismo te mandare al infierno ¿Estás seguro de cumplir ese requisito?—Le pregunto haciendo que Boruto se pusiera tenso.

— Por supuesto Sasuke-san, déjelo en mis manos—

— Bueno, ahora Sarada-chan será una Uzumaki— Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Al oír eso el Uchiha volteo furioso hacia su amigo y fulminándolo con la mirada le grito — ¡No dejare que Sarada sea propiedad de los Uzumakis!—

— Pues lo siento teme, Sarada-chan será parte de mi clan—

— ¡Cálmense los dos!—Pidió la pelinegra metiéndose entre los dos.

— ¡Viejo no digas nada más!— Le pidió casi rogándole Boruto a su padre.

— ¡Sera una Uzumaki!—

— Seguirá siendo Uchiha!—

— ¡Dejen de pelear como niños pequeños!—Ordeno Sakura llegando con Hinata y Himawari.

— Naruto-kun no discutas con Uchiha-san, Boruto aun se está recuperando— Pidió Hinata tratando que los dos hombres dejaran de pelear.

— ¡No dejare que Sarada salga del clan Uchiha!—Grito de nuevo Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la bata.

— ¿Por qué tanto se pelean? Si Boruto y Sarada tienen hijos, el que herede el Sharingan será parte del clan Uchiha y si otro nace con las habilidades de los Uzumakis y los hyuga será parte del clan de Hokage-sama— Dijo de forma práctica y sencilla Chouchou que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Boruto.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un segundo y tomando conciencia por lo que dijo ChouChou dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mis nietos serán Uchiha!—

— ¡Mis niestos serán Uzumaki!—

— ¡Vayan a gritar a otro maldito lugar! ¡SHANAROOOOOOOOOO!—Grito furiosa lanzándolos por la ventana.

— Ah kami, aun no nos casamos y ya están pelando por nuestro hijos— Se quejo Sarada tratando de no reírse.

Fin

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, y los invito a leer el manual del buen esposo, que es un NaruHina, así como Una fresilla enamorada que es un IchiRuki.**

**En fin, para los que me han preguntado por la segunda temporada de Desastre temporal les informo que saldrá tan pronto estrenen la película ya que quiero recabar más información sobre las personalidades de los hijos de todos.**

**Por último los invito a unirse al grupo de facebook "Fanfic club" aun estamos comenzando y necesitamos más gente para compartir fics de cualquier fandom dentro del anime.**

**Saludos :D**


End file.
